


Hunted: A Shadowhunter AU

by Phantom_Nightz



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blood, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Demons, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Injury, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Memories, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Permanent Character Death, Psychological Torture, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Sadism, Torture, basically an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 42,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Nightz/pseuds/Phantom_Nightz
Summary: In a world where hybrids of Shadowhunters and downworlders exist. The hunter team must find their way around obstacles when someone new has shown different traits of the hunters. Our hunters consisting of, Grian, Xisuma, Impulse, and Mumbo (The newbie). Though Grian and Xisuma are not what they seem, there are secrets and emotions that need to be sought out to figure out who is what.(READ THE FIRST PAGE FOR MORE DETAILS please)
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Notes Notes Notes!!

_ **Hallo! This is basically 'parodying' off the show Shadowhunters (It's a good show, highly recommend) there are none of the characters from the show in this, only personalities.... Kinda. Everything is altered to be mostly viewing in hermitcraft but it can and will turn to like real world where there are multiple random humans. Except now there are 'Watchers' involved XD** _

_**Shadowhunters:** _

_Grian: Elite. Angel, warlock, werewolf, vampire, Shadowhunter, Mundane, Watcher hybrid_

_He is the pack leader of the wolves, clan leader of 7 Vamps, and his Shadowhunter team. He is more of a marksman with his bow and has great hand to hand combat. His 'Parabati' is Xisuma._

_Xisuma: Same as Grian only not leaders of clans and packs. He is second in command as a Shadowhunter. X is handy with a blade and close combat._

_Impulse: Shadowhunter/Mundane hybrid_

_Best at tracking._

_Mumbo: Shadowhunter/Mundane hybrid_

_Has no memory of being a hunter, Impulse finds out and brings him to their 'institute in the real world'._

**_Warlocks:_ **

_Scar: Largest known warlock leader._

_Wels_

_xB_

_**Vamps (All light walkers)** _

_BDubs, Cub, Zed_

_**Werewolves** _

_Ren: Leader of his own pack, ex Shadowhunter_

_Doc_

_Etho_

_** It's a weird list, but things will make sense in writing. (First chapter is always posted IMMEDIATELY AFTER THE NOTE'S PAGE.) ** _

_** Warnings may include but are not limited to; ** _

**_ Blood, torture, other violent images, just use common knowledge while reading. This is a Phantom story so it's gonna be violent. _ **


	2. The New Hunter

_"Hasn't he told you what he is?! He's a traitor to your own kind!"_

_**"You're more of a traitor than I am. Enough is enough."** _

**_"Father."_ **

**_Three years ago...._ **

"There have been demon attacks all around town. Multiple people dead from demon marks." Impulse said walking down the hall with X and Grian.

"Well how many mundanes dead?"

"Five, Grian."

"Any signs of circle members being a part of this?"

"Negative."

"Then it's just a normal demon attack. Gear up, we're going out on patrol." Grian said de-glamoring his bow and arrow on his back.

"We'll meet you outside in five." 

"Let's make this quick. People are wondering where we are." Xisuma mentioned, "The mundanes, anyway."

"We'll be quick." Grian chuckled with a smirk, "You know where to find me."

"What? On the roof?" Impulse chuckled.

"Exactly. Don't be late."

Each of the hunters met up with Grian on the rooftop of the institute and then flew off to down town where they hunted down a shapeshifter demon.

After they were done with that, the hunters went back to the institute make sure they're known on their whereabouts and portaled back to hermitcraft.

When they got to hermitcraft, the three made themselves look normal to the rest of the hermits and went to continue their daily activities.

"X." Grian said stopping him as Impulse flew off, "We going for sparring later?"

"You're on. Sundown in the training room."

"See ya." Grian chuckled and went to his hobbit hole. Xisuma off to his base.

Grian when he was born had two different coloured eyes. One a green cat eye, the other blue, his wings were a mix of black and white feathers. The most he knew about his parents was that his father murdered his mother, then his father proceeded to experiment on him when he found out what hybrid Grian was. He ran at the age of 7 and was taken in by Xisuma and his family. Not much was known about Grians' past, memories he couldn't remember or forced himself to forget. Most of his scars were mental, but some were physical and the other hunters could see them. They stood out like a sore thumb when he would spar with X. But Grian had a secret that no one knew, nor did he want to expose.

Xisuma was Grian's closest friend, his Parabatai. The two couldn't be separated, they thought of each other as brothers, almost closer than that. When X and his family took Grian in, Xisuma realized what Grian was immediately. Xisuma was also experimented on as a young child, it's the largest reason on why the two were virtually inseparable.

Though this day was different. The three Shadowhunters kept finding someone following them. Impulse particularly. So he decided to go visit the following hermit.

"Mumbo! What's up dude?" Impulse greeted, "I've not been seeing you around lately."

"O-oh. Really? I mean, I've been following you, Grian, and Xisuma for a couple of days and your behaviour scares me a little." Mumbo said pacing around his base walking over papers, "Cuz I swear I've been seeing the three of you covered in like tats or something."

_Tats..._ Impulse thought, "That's weird, because none of us have tattoos."

Impulse then kneeled to the ground and picked up one of the papers, turning it around he found the angelic rune on it. His eyes widened as he talked to Mumbo.

"How long have you been drawing this symbol?"

"I don't know, I swear I'm going crazy because I'm seeing it literally everywhere."

"That's impossible.." Impulse whispered, "What exactly have you noticed changing?"

"I swear I've been seeing Grian with random things on his torso, I think I've seen something that looked like a demon at one point."

"Wait. Demon?" Impulse said with slight worry.

"Y-yeah. Why?"

"Nothing, hang on one second." Impulse said looking out to see if the sun was going down yet, which it wasn't. He then took out his hunter device and sent a chat to Grian and X.

_ImpulseSV: Be on alert for a demon in Hermitcraft..._

_G: Don't worry, I just saved X from it. It's all good._

_X: He almost hit me in the head._

_G: Far from it, I hit it in the head! We all know I'm a better shot than X._

_X: In more ways than one._

"Feisty." Impulse chuckled, "Uh, where were we..?"

"Me freaking out because I'm seeing things that aren't actually there." 

"What if I told you that you aren't exactly seeing things... Those things are actually real.. And since you're.. seeing and drawing this thing, we have some explaining to do."

"What're you talking about?"

"There's a lot about the shadow world you don't know."

"Shadow world?"

"It's a vicious world. Very dangerous. And I think you may be part of it."

An hour had passed since Impulse started talking to Mumbo about the Shadow world.

"It's a lot to wrap my head around."

"It really is. Come, let me take you to the institute. There's some people I need you to meet. Well.. Kinda."

"O-okay."

Impulse then flew out to where the nearest portal to the institute was. 

As he was guiding Mumbo through the halls, Impulse's runes and clothing changed when the two switched over.

"So this is an institute of what?" Mumbo asked looking at some of the weapons.

"Don't touch that." Impulse said, "You don't know how to use them. But to answer your question, this institute houses some of the most advanced, strongest, and some elite Shadowhunters. My team and I are essentially fearless." Impulse explained taking Mumbo's attention away from the Seraph blades.

"Who's your team?"

Impulse chuckled before answering, "You'll find out." He then looked towards one of the hunters, "Hey! Where's the two elites?"

"Training hall. They're going at it pretty hard."

"Perfect." Impulse said then motioned Mumbo to follow him.

Together the two walked to the training hall where they could hear arrows shooting.

_"You've lost your edge! Is that the best you've got!"_

"Was that Grian?" Mumbo asked as they got to the door. Impulse stopped him from walking in.

"Watch them. They're quite the sight when they spar. They fight like they're on the battlefield except they don't kill each other. Grian and X aren't what you think they are."

While Xisuma and Grian were fighting, they saw Grian fly into the air and shoot an arrow at X, who grabbed it and threw it right back at Grian.

"Whoa! What was that?" Grian chuckled.

"Like it? I've been working on my projectile catching." Xisuma smirked, "Also ben working on taking down projectiles."

"What?" Grian said suddenly then looked at his leg when he felt something around it, "Oh. AH-" He screamed as Xisuma pulled him to the floor, then using his enhanced speed to pin him to the ground with his blade.

The two breathed heavily as they stared into each others eyes.

"Nice. But not nice enough." Grian smirked grabbing X's arm and flipping him to his back, "Keep up your guard. You're getting slower."

"Am I though?" Xisuma chuckled shoving Grian off him with a swift kick, causing him to roll and stumble backwards.

"Hand to hand combat it is then." Grian said, then ran his tongue over his top left vampire fang, the only feature of the vampires he has. The two dropped their weapons and started hand to hand combat.

When Grian lit fire to his hands and he and Xisuma threw fire at each other, it combusted into thin air.

"That was so cool!"

Grian took a quick glance at the person who shouted, "Oh hi Mumbo."

When he turned his attention back to X for half a second, he turned back to Mumbo, "MUMBO!?"

Then Xisuma kicked him in the chin causing him to fall to the floor and grab his jaw.

"You have a kick of death." Grian chuckled jumping up to his feet, "Mumbo, what are you doing here? A better question, you can _see_ me?"

"Yeah, of coarse I can see you. What is all over your body?" Mumbo asked swiftly walking over with Impulse.

"They're runes. They give us advanced powers." Xisuma said, "Impulse, what is going on?"

"Our good buddy Mumbo here has been drawing our Angelic rune." Impulse explained tossing the two shirts.

"He's a hunter?" Grian asked in disbelief, "No offense, but I find that kinda hard to believe."

"Well considering that he can see us, it's true. How much does he know?" Xisuma asked.

"As much as I could explain in detail." Impulse replied, "He knows not of how to use our weapons."

Grian and Xisuma exchanged looks, "This'll be fun."

"If you two are thinking what I think you're gonna do, count me out." Impulse said crossing his arms.

"But that's the fun part. Sparring with weapons that are completely new to you..." Grian said, looking at Mumbo.

"Then getting almost completely mauled because you don't know how to use said weapons." Xisuma finished.

"You're still holding onto that? It was one time three years ago!" Grian shouted, "Besides, I'm much more capable now."

"It was a flamethrower!"

"Okay, shush. Anyways..." Grian said rolling his eyes, "What're we gonna do about... Tall, noob, and scrawny?"

"HEY."

"You're one to talk about scrawny." Impulse remarked.

"HEY. Have you forgotten who's the most powerful?"

"Calm down there hybrid." Impulse chuckled, "You may be powerful, but you can't just maul Mumbo half to death."

"I don't fancy that option." Mumbo said nervously.

"Relax Mumbo. We aren't gonna kill you." Xisuma said.

"Yet."

"No. Not 'yet', Grian." Xisuma said, "Ignore him. He's a little overzealous."

"I'm punctual."

"Is that what you call it?"

"That's enough out of both of you." Impulse said interrupting the talk, "What're we going to do about Mumbo?"

"Train him, get him on the field as soon as we can." Came Grians' immediate reply, "We need the manpower. Hunters are falling everywhere and Downworlders are starting to hunt us out of fear. And with the constant demon attacks we can't afford to keep sending the lower hunters out on patrols."

"So then who's training him?" Impulse asked, then an alarm started sounding.

"Looks like we're doing on field training immediately." Grian said, "Suit up. Weapons up. Let's move."


	3. Demons

"Wait, on field training already? Don't you think that's a little much, G?" Impulse asked, "I mean, it's just that Mumbo's-"

"Would you rather him be interrogated by every Shadowhunter in the institute?" Grian snarked grabbing extra arrows and his long shot bow, "Because there's not a thing called, 'new Shadowhunters'. You're either born in it or you're a victim of the circle."

Impulse didn't argue with him any further and just followed him and Xisuma out to the main lobby changing into their black clothing. The team wore identical black outfits. Black jackets, undershirts, black jeans, black sneakers.

"Where are we headed?" Grian asked over the technicians.

"Downtown." One of them said, "It's two shax demons and one shapeshifter. Are you seriously taking him?"

"Yes because I don't want you guys to be questioning him. X, Impulse, Mumbo. Let's go." Grian said motioning them out with a movement of his head.

The three walked out into a world where there were many people. They made their way up to rooftops.

"Impulse find one of the Shax demons. But be careful, they're poisonous. X, do the same. But they might find us. The shifter will be harder to spot, so leave that to me. Mumbo..." Grian looked towards him, "Stay by my side and don't do anything stupid. You don't have any runes so you can get seriously hurt."

"THEN WHY AM I HERE?"

"Keep your voice down. You're going to raise suspicion, you are the only one of us who can be seen right now. Split up hunters." Grian said, the other two running off into the crowd.

As Grian looked over the ledge of the crowd, he looked for the shapeshifter.

"Uh... Grian."

"Can it wait?"

"Y-yeah... I think it can.. But I don't think _he_ will."

"What?" Grian asked as he turned around, he let out a little yelp and shoved Mumbo out of the way.

"What is that thing?!"

"It's the Shax demon. Stay down." Grian demanded shooting back up and grabbing an explosive arrow shooting it into the sky for one of the other members to come help. He then grabbed his blade and tried fighting off it's long and pointy limbs.

When it lunged at him, Grian tried to move out of the way quickly, but the demon managed to hit him across his neck causing some blood to come out. It was only when Xisuma came up did the two land the finishing blow on the demon.

"Nice save, X." Grian panted pulling a hand to his neck.

"Are you okay?" Xisuma asked moving Grians' hand, "It just barely clipped you and you got hit."

Xisuma then brought out his stele, lifted Grians' shirt, and activated Grians' healing rune. The wound itself healed, the poison in him however, didn't.

"That'll take care of the bleeding, but not the poison. We'll deal with that when we get back to the institute." Grian said, "It found us if you couldn't tell."

"Yeah, and I took care of the shapeshifter."

"Go find Impulse and meet us back here."

"On it."

As Xisuma jumped off the building, Grian made his way over to Mumbo and sat next to him.

"You good, Mumbo?"

"I'm fine, but are you going to be okay?"

"I'm part angel, I heal fast. But not completely when it come to the poison from those demons. We have antidotes in the institute. I'll be fine." Grian replied with a cough, "I must've gotten hit a second time. I don't usually start coughing until we get to the institute usually."

Mumbo gave him a confused look.

"It's not my first time getting stabbed by a Shax demon, Mumbo."

A couple minutes later, Xisuma and Impulse met back up with the other two on the roof. Impulse and X immediately helping Grian to his feet and the four headed back to the institute.

While they were waiting for the medical hunters to tend to Grian, Mumbo and Impulse were waiting in the main lobby while Impulse looked through the book of runes.

"So why is X with Grian?"

"He's Grian's Parabatai. They don't leave each others' side usually. And last time Grian got attacked by a Shax demon, he nearly died because he didn't realize he got hit and the poison stayed in him almost too long." Impulse replied finding the heal rune, "This might hurt, give me your arm."

"What?" Mumbo asked as he held out his arm, he winced as Impulse put on the healing rune, "That burns."

"It's going too. You'll live." Impulse mocked, "When you get your angelic rune, that'll burn a bit too. But by the time that happens, you'll be used to it. It's normal."

"So this whole... Shadow-world thing is normal? And this is where the three of you disappear to every day?"

"Yup. I'm surprised you haven't noticed the others."

"The others?"

"Yeah, Ren's a werewolf along with Doc and Etho. I guess they hide it well. There's a few vampires in Hermitcraft and some warlocks. X and Grian are different though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Grian came to the institute as an orphan from what we know. We don't know who brought him. But Xisuma's family took him in and raised him to be a fighter. From what he and Xisuma have been told, from tests, is that they have parts from each end of the Shadow-World pretty much. Angel, Watcher, Shadowhunter, Warlock, Vamp, Werewolf, Mundane. They've got it all which is why they were considered elites at I think 10 years old?"

"Wait, I thought there were no hybrids?"

"There are, but only in rare cases. Like the four of us. Grian and Xisuma though, were experimented on which is why they are what they are. They primarily choose to be Shadowhunters though. Which is good because it's dangerous for everyone if they are to be on a different side. Complete chaos through the Downworlders and Shadowhunters."

"So they're basically the balance?"

"Essentially, yes. I'm just happy they're on our side." Impulse said as Grian and Xisuma walked over to them, "Hey! You doing better?"

"Much." Grian chuckled, then glanced at Mumbo, "Healing rune?"

"Yeah. Figured he should have it since we're basically bringing him into our world without any form of training." Impulse said, "Besides, we'll give him the glamour rune later. It's fine."

"Oh shoot." Mumbo whispered.

"What?" The group asked.

"I forgot I was supposed to work on Pacific with Iskall, he tracked my communicator and he's outside."

"I'll walk him down." Grian chuckled, "See if we can find anything on the circle."

The other two nodded at him, and Grian guided Mumbo outside, where they were immediately encountered by Iskall. Only Iskall couldn't see Grian.

"So, Pacific work is something we agreed to work on. Where have you been?" Iskall asked, "You've been gone all day."

"Such a spaz." Grian chuckled.

"You know how he is." Mumbo replied, "Besides, It's Iskall."

"Mumbo, who are you talking too?" Iskall asked sternly.

"Can you please de-invisible yourself so I'm not looking like an idiot?" Mumbo asked.

"First of all it's called glamour, and he's going to lose his head." Grian chuckled bringing out his stele and rolling up his sleeve and activating the one rune, having himself appear in front of Iskall.

"What-" Iskall started to ask.

"Don't." Grian said crossing his arms.

"Iskall, you remember Grian." Mumbo said.

"Spoon." Grian said rolling his eyes, "Look this isn't necessarily a great time for questions. I need to get back to my team."

"In that run down old shack?" Iskall asked in disbelief, "There's nothing there."

"Oh no, it's much more than that." Mumbo said, "It's weird and cool."

"I am not taking him into the institute. Mundanes shouldn't be in there anyways." Grian said, "I'll get into trouble."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Iskall snarked, "It's just an old shack."

Grian groaned, "Fine. Follow."

As he guided the two into the institute, Grian grabbed Iskall's hand;

"Hey, wha-"

Activating his glamour rune once more, Iskall could now see what was there for the Shadowhunters. Then he started geeking out over the tech.

"Don't touch that." Grian said slapping Iskall's hands, "These are very dangerous weapons and you can get yourself seriously hurt."

"You're one to talk about seriously hurt. You are the greatest at PVP."

"You should see me fighting a demon. Maybe your observations will change."

"Feisty."

"I'm just demon smart. And Shadow-smart."

_"Iskall?!"_

"Impulse! Xisuma! There you two are, okay can I get some answers here?" Iskall asked walking over to the other two. Grian and Mumbo behind.

"Grian, what is a Mundane doing in the institute?" Xisuma asked, "You know the rule."

"You try dealing with someone who asks way too many questions."

"We do. You."

"I will shoot you with an arrow."

"Bet."

"Let's take this to the ring, Parabatai."

"That's enough." Impulse said breaking up the two, "Look, Iskall shouldn't be here. It's way too dangerous. But our shifts are over, so it's time we all go home."

"You guys go on ahead." Grian said, "I'm going to go train a bit. Get some strength back."

"What do you mean get strength back?" Iskall asked.

"Can you stop asking so many questions?" Grian said with a slight groan, "I was attacked by a poisonous demon, I got hit while protecting Mumbo."

"I'm still having a hard time believing that _you_ fight demons."

"Someone get Iskall out of here before I kill him." Grian said and walked away from the group.

"You guys look like you're going to a funeral."

"It'll be yours if you keep talking." Impulse said, "Let's go."

Though as the night went on, Grian was having a bit of trouble focusing. When suddenly, he heard banging from behind him. He turned around quickly, but couldn't move away fast enough when he found something like a possessed zombie come up with an ax and hit him in his upper arm. He fell to the ground and rolled out of the way of another hit. Grian made his way over to the weapons shelf and grabbed his bow and arrow, ignoring the stinging pain in his right arm.

He shot four arrows at the possessed undead being, the last arrow nailing it in the head and causing it to die once again. He fell to his knees as he tried catching his breath, he looked at the wound and hit the institutes' alert system. The sirens' blaring loudly getting the attention of everyone.

Two Shadowhunters went to Grian, looked at him then looked at the undead.

"Call the morgue." Grian said, "They'll be interested in this. I didn't really even hear it coming. I think that was the only one, but I'm not sure. It's why I rang the alarm."

He held his arm as he stood up, one of the hunters helping Grian over to a place to sit as he paged one of the medics over. The other moving the undead away from the area where Grian was.

"Four arrows? You usually only use one." One of them snarked.

"You try shooting long range with a hurt and shaking arms." Grian retorted, "I couldn't get a straight shot."

He then took out his phone and dialed up Xisuma as the medic came in and started tending to the wound, knowing that the healing rune wouldn't do much to anything to help him.

_"Grian are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, X. Or at least I will be."

_"I woke up startled, and when you didn't answer your phone it scared me. What happened?"_

"An undead somehow made its way into the institute, hit me in the arm with an ax. It was a dull bladed ax, but it cause a pretty deep gash. I'm hurt, but I'll be fine."

"Quit squirming."

"I'm not. Anyways, don't worry about me. There are more guards awake right now so they're making sure there are no more."

_"Are you sure you don't need me to come down and help?"_

"X, I'm sure. Besides it's a bit past 1 in the morning, we don't need extra help at the moment. I'll meet you at your base after the medic is done patching my arm up."

_"How many arrows?"_

"Had to use four because I couldn't get a focused shot with shaking arms."

_"Okay. I'll see you soon."_

"Bye, X."

After a few minutes, the medic was done and started talking to Grian, "It could be worse, but take it easy for a little. Allow it to heal. Go home, Grian."

"Yeah... probably a good idea." He replied standing up, "I'll see you around tomorrow probably. See ya!"

As Grian left, the medic shook his head and chuckled, cleaning up the mess of the training hall.

* * *

When Grian arrived in Hermitcraft he made sure that he was in his normal hermit attire without glamour. He flew pretty quickly to Xisuma's base.

"There you are!"

"Good to see you too X-I-Sooma."

"It was an undead, you said?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We never see those. Were you able to see if it had a circle rune on its neck?"

"I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy trying to live. But the people in the morgue are going to get back to us with the full examination later."

"I just hope that the circle leader isn't making his move."

"He's definitely getting braver. That's a fact. And he almost succeeded too." 


	4. When Morning Comes

As the morning light shone through Grians' windows, inevitably waking him up from a pretty nice dream, he ended up getting an early morning call.

He answered it tiredly;

"Hello?"

_"Grian, we need you."_

"Jace? What's going on?" He asked sitting up.

_"You remember that undead thing you ended up killing last night? Yeah, it's called a forsaken. It has a circle rune on its neck. It was a focused attack and we found one other in the institute as well."_

"So what're you saying?"

_"I'm saying that there might be a primary focus of these attacks. We need you to find the cup."_

"Dude, everyone already knows that the leader of the circle has the cup. The only thing preventing him from moving on is the soul sword. And then again, he needs to go to the bones to get to it and make their way past the Silent Brothers."

_"It's why we need to talk to you and your team. With one of you unknowing about our world, it's better if we talk to everyone. How soon can you meet us here?"_

"Give me ten minutes, I'll be over with the hunters. Are we needing a warlock for this mission?"

_"It wouldn't hurt to bring one of your warlock friends I suppose. Bring the one that's considered the high warlock."_

"Technically that's me, but I'll grab Scar. See you in ten."

Grian then immediately ran to grab his sweater, being wary of his injury on his right arm then continuing to glamor himself and flew to Mumbo's base and woke the spoon up. Grian moved Mumbo's shirt to expose the back of his shoulder and put on the glamor rune. And Mumbo followed Grian to the next few people and made their way to the institute.

* * *

As the five hermits walked in, they were immediately encountered by the person who called Grian.

"Hello hermits." Jace greeted, "We have things you need to see."

The group exchanged a look and followed Jace into the morgue.

"What died?" Mumbo groaned, pinching his nose.

"This thing is called a forsaken, and it has a circle rune." Jace replied, "There's a lot going on and this thing is probably only a distraction."

As Grian walked around to the left side of the Forsaken, he used his Warlock magic to investigate the rune.

"That's not an ordinary circle rune." Grian mumbled, "This was a focused attack, and I am 100% sure I am the primary focus."

"What makes you say that, Grian?" Impulse asked, "Were-"

"I was here when the initial attack happened." Grian said showing the bandages around his bicep, "When it attacked, it seemed like it had a purpose or a plan. I think I have an idea on how to stop this, but no one is going to like the idea."

"If you're going to say a fire message, he's already sent one and said that he will only talk to you. If it's anyone else, he starts killing mundanes."

"Shit..." Grian said, almost inaudible, "Make sure the institute is on high alert. I'm sending a fire message to the leader of the circle to arrange a meeting. But I'm going to need my guys near me so that if he has other plans, I have backup."

"You're planning on going undercover." Jace said with disbelief, "The Clave will never approve of that."

"I am _above_ the Clave in command. I don't follow their orders. It's why my team and I go out as we wish because things need to be done and we can't wait for Clave command to come and give approval or disapproval." Grian said, "Besides this could be our only chance to get information. I'm sending the message. And no one with stop me."

"No one knows who the leader of the circle is though, that's our problem."

"I have a decent idea. I think it's my biological father. The last thing I remember is him killing my mother and they both had circle runes on their necks. So I think it's him."

"What? G, I thought your father died in a fire?" Impulse asked, "We-"

"Don't know much about him anyways. But that's beside the point. This could be our only way to get information." Grian interrupted, "So are you with me or against me?"

The group exchanged looks but inevitably agreed with Grian.

"So it's settled then." Grian said walking out of the morgue, "I'll send the fire message and we'll figure out what happens."

* * *

Grian sat in his room in the institute as he wrote out the message.

_Circle leader;_

_I'd like to have a chat. Leader to leader. Write back._

_G_

After he sent out the message, there was a loud knock against his door and three people burst through.

"I'm sorry don't you people know the phrase, 'come in'?" Grian said rudely.

"Grian. You cannot actually be thinking about meeting up with the most dangerous person in Shadow world history."

"I am, and I will, Maryn. This isn't up for debate." Grian said, "You may have taken me in but this is serious and we need to figure out what we need and where we're going."

"Grian, I am basically your mother, you can't go." Maryn said, "It's too dangerous."

" _I'm_ dangerous. People are frightened to cross me. And Xisuma." Grian replied, "X can tell you all of that."

"Mum, dad, he's right. People here don't cross us or get on our bad side. They know it's dangerous." Xisuma said crossing his arms, "Besides, we got this covered."

"You two are both part _angel._ You're both in danger if you get captured." The father said.

"Justin, we won't get caught." Grian said, "We are much more capable than what you're giving us credit for. We aren't little kids anymore."

"We know, we're just scared that you'll get killed." Maryn said.

"We aren't easily killable. We're hybrids, we are going to be okay. Trust us." Grian assured, "We'll be fine."

Maryn then went behind Grian and put a necklace around his neck.

"If you're going to meet the most dangerous guy... Keep this on you. It not only detects demons, but if you touch it and think about someone it'll show you where that person is." 

"A ruby?"

"It's special. Just be careful, okay?"

"We will. Nothing will stop us from getting the cup. We will return victorious." Grian said as the fire message came back, "He wants to meet on top of the tower in the city at midnight in three days... Alone though. Be nearby with the team, X. Signal if you need help and take long range weapons."

After that statement Xisuma's parents left Grian's room and left the two alone.

"This is such a bad idea." Xisuma said, "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Dude, you sound like Maryn. Also I wouldn't have sent the message if I wasn't sure." Grian replied, "I'm going to go knock Mumbo on his ass a few times."

"Really?"

"You can't learn by smell. Gotta learn by mistakes." Grian chuckled, taking off his sweater and changing into a black tank top, "You should come watch. I'm sure it'll be funny. Or we could do a two v one on me and see how many times you can knock me down."

"As much fun as it would be to do that, I'm sure Mumbo doesn't want to be knocked on his ass."

"A'ight. Bet, let's see." Grian said with a smirk and the two walked out into the main lobby spotted Mumbo and shouted, "Mumbo! Come, let's train."

When Mumbo looked over he looked back towards Impulse and he started chuckling.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because he's gonna knock you on your ass quite a few times. And I'm coming to watch. But you won't be fighting in the outfit you're in now. Go get a sleeveless on. It'll give you more room to move than what your tux allows you."

It took a few minutes before Mumbo, Impulse, and Xisuma met up with Grian in the training hall.

"Mumbo, choose your fate. Three v One on me, or you and I could go head to head." Grian said dragging a pole behind him, his feet on top of one another, "You gotta remember, when morning comes and you're not prepared to fight, you will end up dead. Because we won't always be here to help you."

"That's a bit downer." Mumbo mumbled.

"Choose your fate, before I choose for you. And trust me, you don't want me to choose for you."

"Yeah, you better choose because he can be ruthless head to head." Impulse chuckled.

"Mumbo, you have three seconds to choose before I wreck your kneecaps."

"Alright, alright. Let's go head to head Grian." Mumbo said walking up to the main platform Grian was on, barely catching the staff Grian had thrown at him. He saw Impulse and X look at each other and began to grow suspicious, "What're those looks fo-"

Before he could get the last word out Mumbo was on his back on the training room floor.

"Eyes on me." Grian said holding out his hand to help Mumbo to his feet, "Don't become distracted. That's how I got kicked in the jaw by X when you first came to us."

"Uh, okay." Mumbo said, swinging the staff at Grian who blocked the attack and once again knocked Mumbo on his back.

"Plant your feet into the ground and loosen your shoulders. You're too tight."

When Grian had knocked Mumbo onto his back for the fourth time, Mumbo had finally had enough.

"Okay, this isn't working Grian." He said getting up, "I'm following what you're saying and nothing is working."

"But you're not." Grian said watching Mumbo walk away, "Mumbo, don't walk away from me."

When Mumbo didn't turn around Grian used one of his arrows to get his attention. Mumbo turned around and gave him the, 'What the heck' look.

"I said, 'don't walk away from me' Mumbo. Are you seriously going to give up because you can't lay one hit on me?"

"Uh, yeah."

Grian rolled his eyes, "Fine, Xisuma, Impulse. Three v one. Let's go. If you can knock me down, twice, I'll let you leave the training hall. But until then... You.." He put his hand and Mumbo's chest and forced him backwards, "Are not leaving. And now since it's a three v on on me, you'll have less competition."

"No holding back, G?" Impulse asked with a smirk.

"No holding back." Grian then looked back at Mumbo tossing him the staff once more, discarding his, "I'll even be weaponless."

"Uh.. Are you sure with that injury of yours?"

"Oh please, I've been put through torture before. This is nothing." Grian said taking a few steps back, "Come at me boys. I dare you."

When the three didn't exactly move towards him, Grian spoke up once more. "Okay, fine. First one to knock me on my ass, gets four Grian IOU's. Will you take the challenge or are you backing down?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Xisuma smirk then turn around and throw a throwing dagger at Grian.

When he caught it, Grian started to laugh, "Playing dirty, are we X?"

"All's fair in love and war, Grian."

As the four kept sparring, Grian managed to disarm Impulse and Xisuma while Mumbo was still armed. When Mumbo had swung at Grian at this point, Grian had grounded his foot into it as Mumbo pulled it out from under him and Grian used the leverage to get into the air and pin Mumbo to the ground. The four breathed heavily as they calmed down.

"Now that wasn't too hard, was it, Mumbo?" Grian said with a chuckle, "So that was fun."

When he stood up, Grian pulled Mumbo up as well.

"You show no mercy, do you?" Mumbo asked, still catching his breath.

"Absolutely not. When X and I go at it, we don't stop until there's either something where the Shadowhunters need us, or one of us calls mercy. It's quite intense."

"In other words he's brutal and will knock your brains out." Xisuma said.

"X, Grian." Someone called.

"Father." "Justin."

"What are you four doing?"

"Training, duh." Grian snarked, "What's going on?"

"Have you seen your mother anywhere?"

"Last I heard she was with the inquisitor." Xisuma said, "Is something wrong?"

"We need to speak with you two in private."

Xisuma and Grian gave each other a worried glance, "We're not in trouble, are we?"

"No, we just need to talk to you two."

Without another word the two got up and followed their father out of the training hall.

"So that's their father?"

"Well technically speaking, yes. He's Grians' adoptive father and X's biological father." Impulse said, "You know the saying, 'like a stick in the mud'? Yeah, for him at times it can be a full tree up his bum."

"Now that's hilarious."

* * *

"You boys are great fighters. You know that." Maryn said, "But there are times where you both can be... over confident."

"It's better to be confident in a plan and see a solution, rather than have a plan and see every single problem we could encounter." Came Grian's immediate reply, "A plan without a solution is a plan not having."

"That's not our point." Justin replied, "Our point is, is that you can't just jump into a situation you have no idea what you're getting into."

"This is about what we're doing in two days." Grian said, "Look, this mission isn't about you. It-"

"Yes it is about us." Maryn snapped, "You are our kids and you should be acting like it."

Grian's eyes widened at that last statement, "I don't need to hear this. This mission is about saving the entire Shadow world. Not to appease your selfish needs."

"Grian, everyone's lives are at stake here."

"Then you will understand the sacrifice we will make to protect those lives. Shadowhunters are here to protect Mundanes. Not to protect ourselves. We live to protect them and the rest of the Shadow World. And all you're focused on is lecturing us about going on this mission that could save everyone."

"It could be dangerous for you, specifically. Because this first attack was primarily focused on you and we're worried that the circle leader will kill you."

"I have been attacked and put through so much worse than whatever he could throw at me. But whatever the risk is, I am willing to take, because the entire world is dependent on him not getting the Soul Sword."

"Even if he does get the Soul Sword, you are still in danger. And so is Xisuma. You can activate the sword, Grian."

"If he were to try and use me to activate it, he still needs lightning and he'd need a second angel. If you remember, I'm only part angel, so is X. So if anything, he'd have to take me and Xisuma for his plan to work. I've already thought of those situations. I know what I'm doing."

"Grian, you can't keep-"

"Walking into things blind? I'm not, I've seen how the Circle works in action before. This isn't my first time going out like this."

"We're jus-"

"Just worried that I won't come back alive? I will come back alive. One way or another. I can promise you that. And your lack of faith makes me wonder how much you believe me."

"Grian, that isn't the case." Justin interrupted, "You're tiny, and your body-"

"Really?" Grian said, "Really?!"

"Gr-"

"X, no. Really with the tiny thing again? I am just as strong and capable as Xisuma to carry out this mission." Grian then began to walk out.

"Grian-"

The door slammed shut as Grian left. The atmosphere heavy in the room as the few calmed down.

"You guys seriously have to have more faith in Grian. He's accomplished much more than you think he has. You think it's all me because I am basically your predecessor, but in reality, all those successful missions were all thanks to Grian." Xisuma said, "I'm going to go find him. I'll be back later to talk to you." 

And with that, Xisuma left and the parents looked at each other as if their entire lives had just ended.

"Hey, where'd Grian go?" Xisuma asked one of the Shadowhunters.

"He said he was not to be disturbed. But he's up near the balcony and it's pouring rain. He seemed upset. Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine." Xisuma said, Impulse and Mumbo coming up beside him as they walked up to the balcony.

"What's happened?" Impulse asked, "I've never seen Grian this upset before."

"Our parents happened, it's a long story." Xisuma said as he opened the door outside stopping in his tracks when he saw Grian looking out over the ledge, "Grian?"

"I said I was not to be disturbed. What do you need, X?"

"Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay? I've done everything to prove my worth to them and it seems like nothing is working."

"G, they're just all 'it has to be done this way' and 'the law is the law'."

"X, you don't get it!" Grian shouted turning towards him, "No matter what I do, no matter how much I do to prove myself, all I am seen as is your shadow in their eyes. And at this rate nothing is going to change. I'm always going to be that little kid who needed a home. Always going to just... Just not be good enough. I don't do this job to be noticed or to prove myself. I do this job because I know it's right to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"You are so much more than this job and you know that."

"I know I am. But they clearly don't know. I'm gonna go for a fly in hermitcraft. I'll be back tonight." Grian said then left the institute.

"So that was emotional." Impulse said, "I've never seen him that upset."

"Well, I'm basically the bigger brother. And nobody ever recognizes him. So he's tried all his life to make a person of himself here in the institute since he came. But our parents just only seem to view him as that scared child who needed help all that time ago." Xisuma explained, "And my parents haven't helped that at all. When he initially came, he really only had our angelic, healing, and glamor runes. He's got a lot of demons in his head and it can kill his spirit at times so he goes out for a fly usually and it clears his head."

"So in other words, leave him be." Mumbo asked.

"Yeah. He'll be back later, and when he does he usually comes to me first when he gets back. He'll be fine."

* * *

A few hours later it was pitch black outside. Grian had been back for about an hour practicing his bow skills. 

When he heard an arrow shoot that wasn't his, he turned around quickly with his bow loaded and shot the arrow coming at him, both arrows splitting in half on impact.

"You're quick on your feet. It's hard to believe you got hit by that Forsaken a couple days ago."

"What are you doing here, Mya?" Grian asked putting his bow on his shoulder.

"I heard you shooting arrows in here and wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Just had to clear my head a bit." Grian replied, "Family troubles. Y'know?"

"I've had my fair share. You should get some sleep though. It's almost midnight."

"As much as I hate to say it, you're right and I'm going to need my energy soon." Grian said with a sigh, then left Mya alone in the training hall.

Though wile he was walking down the hall, he heard people talking about him.

_"You can't possibly think that he can go on this mission."_

_"We can, and we think he can handle it."_

_"He's a hybrid. Those are dangerous."_

_"That means nothing. Have you seen what he has done lately? He's so much stronger than you think he is."_

_"He won't make it back alive."_

_"Yes he will. He has that determination that no one else does. You need to have more faith in him Maryn."_

_"He isn't to go on this mission. End of story."_

The two didn't realize that Grian was in the doorway when the other person shouted;

"HE ISN'T YOUR SHADOW. QUIT TREATING HIM LIKE HE IS."

"This mission compromises everything we've worked for. If he gets captured or dies, the entire Shadow World is at stake."

Grian grabbed his bow and put it to his side before saying, "Well now I know how you really feel. I'm never going to change in your eyes, am I?"

"Grian, no. Wait-" Maryn tried saying but was too late stopping him as he had quickly made his way away.

Accidentally bumping into Xisuma, Grian made a silent apology and continued walking.

"Grian?" X tried getting his attention, but went over to where he had seen Grian come from and ran over there and past the doorway to the main office but went backwards and walked inside, "Hey, what's going on with Grian now? What did you say?"

"He heard something said the wrong way and stormed off before I could explain what happened."

"Seriously mother? You can't just leave a topic alone for once? Grian isn't that small kid anymore. We know you want to keep him and I safe, but you can't keep treating him like he's less wanted than me, or your shadow. It's not right."

"X, just... Just go check on your brother."


	5. A Missed Opportunity

When Xisuma found Grian, he was shooting his explosive arrows into the sky. The two talked about everything going on inside each of their heads. They knew they were both put up to the highest of standards, Grian more so than Xisuma. Their parents were harder on him more than anyone. Grian however took off the ruby their mother gave him and gave it to Xisuma. He believed he didn't deserve the jewel.

But when they were walking back into the main lobby, the two found a gang of people who weren't on their side.

"X.. That's a ten v two." Grian whispered putting his bow into place, "We're outnumbered and I think they're all circle members."

"I think you're right. Shoot one, get their attention." Xisuma whispered back. Grian, being the marksman, shot the one arrow coming out of the darkness with his brother by his side.

"So, he just couldn't wait a couple days, could he?" Grian shouted, "A shame really. I was looking forward to our... Chat."

_"Grab the bowman. Ravana wants him alive."_

"They're after me. Okay, X, the alarm."

"We don't have time!"

"JUST DO IT. I'll distract them." Grian shouted making his way over two of the goons, "Hey! If the leader of the circle wants me. Come and get me. I'm an open target."

When three men dashed at him, Grian quickly made haste and used his speed to get to his room in the institute right as the alarm sounded. Grian knew exactly what he needed, and he went into the secret compartment that was in his room and pulled out a potion.

When the three men bursted through the door, Grian popped the cap and said, "The angels may take me, but I'll die before I let him have my allegiance."

Upon drinking the potion, Grian immediately became unconscious dropping his bow, the potion, and being taken away.

Xisuma on the other hand ran through the halls of clamoring Shadowhunters, "Grian?! Grian?!" When he got to Grian's room he was just in time to see Grian incased into a spiritual bubble that made him float and the three assailants being portalled away. "No! Grian... Dammit." 

X ran his hand through his hair as he ran back out, "I want this institute on high alert! Ten of the circles' men broke in without anyone noticing, and now they have our strongest fighter. Nobody leaves or enters without getting me say so. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, X." The Shadowhunters shouted in unison and began to get to work. Xisuma on the other hand pulled out his phone and dialed up Impulse and Mumbo.

_"X what's going on? We just got alerts from the institute."_

"Grian's gone."

_ "WHAT!?" _

"Mumbo, I know. But I need you two here, now. This isn't up for debate. Grian could- IS in serious danger."

_"Do you need us to talk to the others?"_

"Grian dropped some kind of potion, Impulse. Bring Scar, I think he's the only one capable of this type of potion."

_"What did it do?"_

"Basically put him into a coma I think. This was 100% a focused attack, and now-"

_ "X, don't beat yourself up about it. Nobody could have known." _

"We could have, Mumbo. Bring Ren as well. I need to talk to him."

_"We'll be there in ten."_

"Be quicker than ten. The institute is on high alert." Xisuma then ended the call and stormed into the main lobby where his parents were standing.

"Xisuma, where's Grian?" Maryn asked, "He's supposed-"

"He's gone." Xisuma said brushing past them, "And if you two gave a damn about him instead of putting him up to the highest of standards, then _this_ wouldn't have happened."

"Who's giving you the right to talk to us like that?"

"Grian is your son too, but it's clear that you've only cared about his successes instead of his feelings. He's tried hard to keep up to you and your ridiculous standards. If you hadn't said what you did, then we'd still have Grian here, and the leader of the circle wouldn't have him!"

"Xisuma-"

"Save it." Xisuma said walking down the stairs, "I don't want to hear anything from you two unless it's an update on where you think Grian is."

"Grian is not your blood, Xisuma." Maryn shouted, causing Xisuma to stop in his tracks and rush back up the stairs.

"Grian is my Parabatai. He is closer than blood. If he dies, a part of me dies too. There will be no kill order in place. Is that clear, mother?"

"You are not head of this institute. You don't call the shots."

"I might as well be, because the way you two are running it is causing is to lose people. VALUBLE PEOPLE. Grian was our only shot at finding the circle leader. Now we're back to stage one and we have NOTHING. So get to work, I will not ask a second time."

* * *

Three circle members appeared in front of the leader of the circle with Grian unconscious.

"Ah, you're back." He chuckled, "I assume everything went well, then?"

"As well as well could be. The kid drank a potion before we could get to him."

"Is he unharmed?"

"Apart from the Forsaken attack, he is unharmed, physically. What is your plan with him, if I may ask."

When the leader turned around, he chuckled as he walked over, "First of all, I need him awake. Because I need the cup activated, and he's the only one who can do so."

"How do you know this, sir?"

"Because he's my son. He's a Ravana."

"I'm sorry, this... Thing, is your son?" The member immediately regretted his question when their leader looked at them with a death stare, "That's not what I meant, Alessandro."

"Choose your next words wisely. You are easily disposable." Alessandro said, "'Cause my son, is the key to all of this. And he will help us one way or another. Find me the warlock who put him under this potion spell and bring them to me. I need my sweet Grian awake so we can... Talk."

Two of the members walked away to carry out his demand while the last stayed.

"How are we sure if he wakes he'll be on our side?"

"Patience my dear Raje." Alessandro said, "He'll obey. Whether he likes it or not. Bring me the one warlock we have and have them make a curse to have him obey my every direction and so he can't attack me."

"Right away, sir."

When the last member walked away, Alessandro took out his stele and with his empty hand caressed Grian's left cheek.

"At last, we are reunited son." Alessandro whispered then started to burn the circle rune into the right side of his neck, "It's only a matter of time before your friends find you. But that's a door I will close."

* * *

Xisuma paced back and forth in Grian's room while waiting for Impulse and Mumbo, clutching onto the jewel that Grian gave back to him.

_This isn't right. Grian shouldn't be gone. We need to find him._

At that thought, Xisuma gasped as he saw Grian and the leader of the circle finishing the circle rune on Grian's neck.

_"Hello Xisuma. Grian's quite the warrior. And I'm looking forward to our first encounter. If you want him back unharmed, you'll send me the sword."_

X immediately let go of the jewel and gasped, attempting to catch his breath.

"How'd he... That's a door I need to close. But at least Grian's alive." He mumbled to himself right before his phone started ringing.

"Impulse, what's going on? Where are you?"

_"Scar is missing. Apparently no one has seen him since late last night."_

"Okay, this just got personal. Is Ren with you guys?"

_"Yeah, he's with us and safe. Why?"_

"I need you to bring all the Hermitcraft Downworlders here for their own protection. If the circle has Scar, then all the Downworld is in danger."

_"Would you like us to bring the Mundanes as well?"_

"Until we're out of this lockdown, might as well. Since the circle has Grian, we have problems."

_"Yeah, we know. But he also need you, remember? He can't just have G."_

"Not my point. If he figures out how to get Grian to obey his every order then the leader of the circle could turn Grian against us."

_"X, right now we need you to take a breath. We're on our way."_

"Impulse, you don't get it. Grian was just forced to take a circle rune. Granted he's unconscious so he didn't feel any pain, but that's beside the point. We have so many people in danger."

_"Xisuma, we will find him. And we'll find him safe and alive. One way or another."_

"I know. Text me if anything changes."

_"I will."_

Xisuma sighed as he ended the call. He brought up his hand to look at the jewel;

 _None of this would have happened if we had just listened to you._ Xisuma thought, then had an idea. He once again brought out his phone and sent a message to Impulse and Mumbo.

_X: Bring something close to Grian. I think we might be able to track him._

_Impulse: We can't track over water, because the signal fades too quickly._

_Mumbo: I'll grab one of Grian's jumpers._

_X: That should do._

_Impulse: Are you planning to try and parabatai track him? You know you need him for that right?_

_X: That's not what I'm planning, I'm planning on having a warlock track him because warlock tracking is stronger than Shadowhunter tracking._

_Mumbo: Are you serious?_

_X: Yeah, it's the strongest form of tracking available to us._

_Impulse: I'm about to walk into the institute with the Hermitcrafters. Might need your help X._

_X: I'm coming._

With that last text sent, Xisuma ran out of Grian's room and out to the main door where Impulse had just walked into the halls, beginning to argue with one of the Shadowhunter guards.

"Hey! I told him to bring them." Xisuma shouted, "Two of my own are missing and I'll be damned if I let another disappear. Impulse take the Mundanes to one of the dorm rooms. Everyone else, I need your help."

The Shadow world Hermitcrafters followed Xisuma to one of the tables with holographic maps of the entire city.

"The entire Shadow world is in danger. The circle has Grian and we have no idea where he's being held."

"So it's safe to say that the circle also probably has Scar as well?" Ren asked, "Isn't he the one who made Grian the potion in case people came for him in the first place?"

"To my concern." Xisuma said, "When Mumbo gets here I'll need one of our warlocks to track Grian with his jum-"

"Where's his bow and quiver?" XB asked, "That might be easier to track."

"Whoever took him when they disappeared, took his bow and quiver as well. So that's out of the question."

"Okay, so where _is_ Mumbo?" XB asked, "I have a really good tracking skill so I'm sure we're able to find him."

"This is going to be a long night." Xisuma said, "We need all hands, and noses, in action."

"I resent that." Ren said, "I'll see what I can get the pack to do. Doc and Etho, on me, we'll head to the city wolf pack and see what we can do."

"Okay, stay alert. We don't know what's lurking in the shadows anymore. Everyone is in danger. If you encounter trouble, wolf out and find me."

"We'll make sure not to accidentally kill anyone."

"Go. You need to let us know if you see anything suspicious."

"Xisuma, we know you're worried about Grian, we all are. And now that we're missing Scar, we're all in trouble." Doc said trying to calm X down, "This is a difficult situation for all of us. We'll be back."

"Go. Vamps, I need you to go to the main Vamp den and enlist their help. Tell them X is calling in that favour they owe me."

"Don't worry, we'll save your boyfriend."

"Grian isn't my boyfriend. He's my Parabatai. He's closer than blood. Go, Cub."

* * *

"You won't get away with this. Let me go!" Scar shouted, thrashing in the circle members' holds.

"Ah. Is this the warlock who gave him the potion?" Alessandro asked.

"Yes sir."

"Good. First thing is first little warlock, wake him up." Alessandro said dragging Scar towards Grian.

Scars eyes widened as he saw Grian floating unconscious, _He used the potion._

"Fix this, and I'll give you your freedom."

"I know you better than that, Alessandro Ravana." Scar said putting his hand on the left side of Grians' face, "You'll put me through torture before you release me."

Alessandro grabbed Scar's head, "You will wake my son, or I will make sure you don't see another day."

 _"Grian's your son!?"_ Scar asked, "That explains the scar on his eye. What did you do to him?"

"I started training him when he was four. He got hit with one of my whips because he didn't move fast enough, but it unfortunately hit him in the eye."

"Father of the year." Scar said sarcastically, "But I can't wake him. Not without the book of the white. That has the 'awaken' spell."

"Who has the book then?" Alessandro asked, "I don't ask questions, warlock."

"It's not with me. It's with a vampire."

"How dumb are you?"

"You'd be surprised, get me the book, and I'll wake Grian up."

Alessandro turned towards his men and left through a portal with them supposedly to the city.

Scar turned his attention back to Grian, he took a breath as he let some of his magic come off his hand as he put the tips of his fingers on Grian's forehead. Transporting his consciousness into Grian's mind.

_"Grian."_

_"Scar, what're you doing here?" Grians' subconscious asked, cat eyes showing like a sore thumb._

_"You're completely unconscious out there. How much of that potion did you drink?"_

_"Fair amount. How bad is it?"_

_"Grian, the circle has you and me. They're forcing me to wake you up."_

_"You can't do that without the book. You remember where it is right?"_

_"Nope, I told them it was with a vampire."_

_"It's in the institute with Xisuma, it should be somewhere in my room. Who's the leader of the circle?"_

_"You won't believe me."_

_"Try me, I've heard some pretty wacky things lately."_

_"It's your father."_

_Grian looked at him with disbelief, "My fath- That's impossible. He was killed in a battle."_

_"I think someone's been altering your memories. Think about it, things are different, and now in the real world you have a circle rune on your neck."_

_"A circle rune?! Okay, people are going to think I've gone traitor. What is the circle wanting?"_

_"I honestly don't know. But I think they may be making you a pawn in their games."_

_"I'm not surprised. How are you able to get into my subconscious?"_

_"I'm the one who made the potion. I can talk to you in your subconscious as long as I still have the power."_

_"Did they kidnap you?"_

_"They did. I was out getting supplies for a potion."_

_"What kind of potion?"_

_"One to wake you up. But now they're asking me to do something different for them."_

_"Scar, before you go, you need to tell X that I'm okay. Send a fire message. It's the quickest way."_

_"I'll make sure you get to see him again."_

When Scar came back to the real world, he walked over to one of the tables and wrote out the fire message then immediately sending it to Xisuma.

Scar knew that he was in danger, he even knew that Grian was in danger, but he couldn't help himself or Grian at the moment. He'd be killed in a heartbeat.

The moment when Alessandro came back with his men he glared at Scar.

"You think you're funny don't you?" He growled.

"I am quite farcical. Did you not find the book?" Scar asked, "Perhaps I can do something different for you."

"The book isn't with the vampires." Alessandro replied then grabbed Scar's throat, "You think I'm kidding when I say I will kill you. Where. Is. The book?"

"It's.. Not with me." Scar strained, "The Shadowhunters won't let you get it."

Alessandro got close to Scars face and put a seraph blade to his throat, "The Shadowhunters have it?" The circle leader sighed and released his hold on Scar, "Make me an elixir that'll make him obey my every demand." Turning to his men, he said, "Find me that book. No matter the cost."

The circle members nodded and left with a team of their own.

"Make me that elixir. Or next time I won't hesitate to kill you." Alessandro then grabbed chains and put them on Scars' ankle, "Work with what you have, warlock."

Scar took a quick glance at Grian and started to get to work.

 _This elixir could end up getting him killed._ Scar thought, _None of this is going to work._

* * *

"This isn't possible." Xisuma's mother said, "How is Grian's kidnapping any way in relation to us?"

"Grian and his team are the best that we have." An envoy from the clave said, "If Ravana is able to take control of Grian, then everyone is in danger because Grian is our strongest. Not only mentally, but physically."

"Sage, we are fully aware that Grian is one of our best, bu-"

"Do not 'but' me Maryn. Find your son, that's an order."

Just then Xisuma walked in, "We have a lead from the vampires. They said that they saw people portalling near one of the wolf dens."

"Take your team and check it out. Every second counts."

"You got it Sage." Xisuma said, "XB! I need a portal to the docks!" He shouted running out of the room.

"He listens to orders from you better than he does us."

"Well I wonder why Maryn. It's not like you let his brother get kidnapped by circle members."

"I don't know why you're attacking us like this."

"You're both ex-circle members. For all we know you could have planned this."

"Why would we arrange Grian's kidnapping? What logic does this make? We love Grian and Xisuma."

"The way you talk about G says otherwise." Sage said, "You're both benched for the time being. Make yourselves useful and see what the circle may need Grian for."

When the alarm started blaring, no one was able to tell why it was happening. People were blocked in rooms and Shadowhunters couldn't find the intruders, even with the technology they had.

_"They have to be protected by a warlock for us not to see them!"_

_"Find them."_

"Let's make this quick. The boss will not tolerate failure."

It didn't take long for them to find the spell book. And when they did they immediately portalled back to where Alessandro was with Grian. 

"I take it finding the book was easy?"

"Affirmative."

"Good." Alessandro said, grabbing the book and shoving it at Scar, "Wake him up or die."

Scar sighed as he took the book and walked over to Grian. Opening the book to the correct spell he mumbled, "I'm sorry Grian." 

When he started reciting the spell, Scar dropped the book and as the barrier around Grian disappeared, he caught Grian in his arms. Grian groaned as he looked up at Scar, who let him stand on his feet.

"Okay... This isn't the institute." Grian said, "Where am I? What's-"

"Grian, are you okay?" Scar asked, "You-"

"I'm fine." Came Grians' immediate reply, "Wh- ... Chains. _Shit._ "

"Hello, Grian."

Grian turned towards the voice who called out to him.

"I'm sorry... Do I know you?" Grian asked, then noticed the circle mark on the persons' neck, "You're the leader of the circle."

"This is correct my son. And together we will rid the entire Shadow world of demonic blooded creatures."

"I am not your son. I don't even know who you are." Grian said, almost a growl.

"Oh but I am your father. Don't you remember when you were five, your mother was killed in front of you?"

Grian's eyes widened and he flashed his cat eyes, "Back off."

"You're not going anywhere." Alessandro said then grabbed Grian's arm and pulled up his sleeve to see Grian's birthmark, and showed the same identical birthmark on his arm, "We are one, son."

"I am not your son, you're a murderer." Grian growled, "I am not you."

Alessandro chuckled, "You will be. String him up boys. Teach him who's in charge."

"This isn't happening." Grian mumbled as his arms got grabbed. He thrashed in their hold as he tried breaking loose. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a few arrows and he planted his feet into the ground and moved his arms to grab the people holding him. When he moved quickly, he managed to break the person to his rights' arm as he managed to get behind him and grab the sharp tipped arrow.

"Still want to chain me?" Grian chuckled right arm holding the arrow over his shoulder, "I'm afraid you're going to have to try harder than that."

Grian moved his eyes to see Alessandro standing beside Scar. Two people coming up behind him and missing their only chance to take Grian down because he used his speed to cut the members' muscles on the back of their arms and legs.

"One cut of a main tendon is all it takes to knock a person down." Grian said walking towards Alessandro, "Let the warlock go."

"You're smart, I'll give you that." Alessandro said, "But enough is enough."

Alessandro immediately then used his speed to grab Grian and put him into a headlock with his arm holding the arrow extended out.

"Drop it."

With the tight hold around Grian and his throat, he ended up dropping the arrow, then being thrown to the ground.

"How are you.. so strong?" Grian asked pulling a hand to his throat.

"You'll learn. Ragnor!" Alessandro called snapping his fingers, "Show my son how we operate here."

The person named Ragnor grabbed Grian by his arms and dragged him through the hold of where they were.

After Grian was set up in chains, he looked towards the circle members, "So, mind telling me where we are?"

"We'll only tell you when you give allegiance and obey directions."

"I don't know if you've met me, but I don't necessarily follow orders."

"Eventually you will. And the boss didn't appreciate it."

"If he doesn't like it then we can go for round three if he likes." Grian chuckled baring his teeth.

"Filthy animal." The member said, "Hybrids like you shouldn't be tolerated."

"So you're saying you're going to put me down like a mutt?" Grian said cockily, _"I'd love to see you try."_

"Are you always this talkative?"

"You'd be surprised at how much I could say. This guy is just using you. You're a _pawn_ in his little game."

The guy standing in front of Grian slapped him across the face. When Grian looked back up at him, he said, "You shut your dirty mouth."

"Why? You know it's true. And how will he feel if he knew that you were harming his ultimate weapon?" Grian said, "For him, you're replaceable. I'm not. If he loses you, it won't phase him. If he loses me, his entire plan gets derailed. He doesn't value you as a soldier."

The guy went for a punch but stopped when he saw Grian wasn't going to flinch.

"Not going to cower?"

"I've been put through torture. You hitting me in the face is nothing. Just like your worth to my father."

"Leave him be." Alessandro said walking up to face Grian, his hands behind his back, "You really know how to get under people's skin, don't you?"

"Call it a talent." Grian replied with a glare.

Alessandro hummed then brought out his stele and traced over the circle rune causing Grian to wince.

"Ready to cooperate, Grian?"

"I will never cooperate with evil."

"You are so stubborn. It's almost frustrating." Alessandro whispered grabbing Grians' chin once more, "Release him and have him follow me."

When Grian let loose a hiss, his father glared at him once more.

"Don't you know where you got your Downworld side? You don't hiss at me boy, no matter how prominent your Vampire side may be."

"I may have Downworld blood, but I will never turn against my friends, or my family."

"Kid, _I am your family._ And you need to accept it."

"Sorry, but I don't do well with murderers." Grian said rubbing his wrists, "Besides, what do you think you can give me that I don't already have?"

"Power."

"Power is what corrupts people." Grian said following his father out, "I prefer to work on my own accord."

"Exactly, and your Watcher side along with everything else I've given you is the reason why you're in the elites." Alessandro said grabbing Grians' shoulders, "You're the perfect weapon."

"I'm aware. But I will never be you."

When the two reached outdoors Grian saw that they were on a ship in the middle of the ocean with roughly a hundred people on the deck. Grian took a glance at his father a quick second, summoned his wings and went into the air for a couple seconds then came beck down.

"There's at least a hundred people on this freighter." Grian said, "W-"

"Correct observation, Grian." Alessandro said, "They're all here on their own accord."

"Creating new Shadowhunters is _against_ the accords."

"You should know that the accords are just as lazy as the clave. They. Protect. No one."

"They protect innocent Mundanes from people of the likes of you."

"Sir." A member from the hold called, "The warlock said he's done with the thing you requested."

"Good." Alessandro called back, "I'll be right down. Feel free to look around Grian. But you can't escape. Warlock walls are everywhere and glamoring the entire ship."

"Didn't plan on it." Grian replied, his father patted Grian on the shoulder and left him to his business.

When Grian made his way down to the main deck he reached his hand out to see how close the wall was.

"That is really close. And dangerous. Hmm."

As the day went on, it became dark and Grian sat on the railing and stared at the sunset until Alessandro came back with two shots in his hands.

"To being reunited, Grian." He said with a smile.

"Sorry, I don't drink." Grian replied, "Besides, I don't trust you. Why would I ingest anything you give me?"

"Y'know, I'm trying to be nice." Alessandro said handing Grian the shot, "I'm your father. I wouldn't harm you."

"Tell that to four year old me when you whipped my eye."

"That was your own fault."

"Mine? You insisted on experimenting on your own kid _and_ training him at the age of four."

"And look where you are now. One of the elites. You start them out young for training."

"I barely had control of any of my powers. You of all people should know how dangerous young Watcher powers are. They're uncontrollable."

"But you learned."

"Yeah. Great fathering. 'Cause then you murdered my mother in front of me."

"She was going to harm you son. I was only protecting you."

"Yeah, that 'protection' nearly turned me into a killer like you."

"By the angel, Grian. I'm not here to harm you. And your love for your friends is making you weak."

"You're wrong. Love makes your stronger. It give you something to fight for." Grian said looking at the shot in his hand. He watched the liquid move in the small glass, he cocked an eyebrow and looked at his father, "You can't possibly expect me to drink this."

"Just drink the thing."

"Fine. But I won't ever do this again." Grian groaned before drinking it. When his vision became clouded for half a second his pinched the bridge of his nose before asking, "What was in that?"

"Don't worry about it. In a few seconds, you'll be fine."

"Fine? You put a spell against me."

"Your friend is proving quite useful. And now, you'll obey my every command." Alessandro said with an evil smile when Grians' eyes flashed black at him, "Grab your bow and quiver, we're going into town."


	6. Touch of an Angel

Grian and his father portalled down town in the city park. Grian was armed with his bow, seraph blades sheathed on his side, and two sets of throwing daggers. 

"It's good to be reunited with my son. A fighting machine." Ravana said cockily, "It's perfect."

"Why are we here in the park?" Grian asked walking beside Ravana.

"This is the place where houses the largest vampire den. You're job is to kill the main vampire."

"That's against the accords."

"We don't care about the accords and you shouldn't be questioning me. They're feeding on Mundanes, now why don't you take care of that?"

Grian nodded and headed straight into the vampire den, leaving his father outside.

* * *

"Xisuma, have you found Grian?" Maryn asked walking up to him.

"If I had, I wouldn't be here. I would be out saving him from the circle." Xisuma replied, "Because unlike you two, I'm making an effort of looking for my brother."

"And we can't track him because he's not on land. Even XB couldn't track him." Impulse added as Xisuma looked up, "X? You okay?"

"I know where he is. He's at the park and he's not alone." Xisuma said almost a whisper, "Impulse, Mumbo, come on. We gotta get our Grian back."

With that last statement, the three Shadowhunters ran to the entrance grabbing blades as they did so.

"Y'know Mumbo..." Impulse started, "You've really grown in fighting within two days."

"It's easy when you have people who won't let you live it down."

The three hunters quickly made their way to the park when they got close Xisuma brought out a long-ranged weapon and stopped the group.

"Shh. Look who he's with." X whispered, "Circle leader."

"That must be Ravana. I heard Sage saying that was his name." Impulse said, "What are they saying?"

Xisuma took out his stele and activated his hearing rune.

_"Excellent work. Soon things will be less problematic. The entire Downworld will suffer."_

_"Everything will continue to go as you plan father."_

"'Father'?" Xisuma whispered, "Grian just called Ravana his father. We need to go now." 

Xisuma and the gang got up and X shot an arrow at Grian, who caught the arrow.

"Okay... That's not normal." Xisuma said taking a step back.

"So... You three Shadowhunters think you can take back Grian by fighting?" Ravana taunted, "That's cute. Son, take care of them and meet me back on the freighter." 

When Ravana disappeared through a portal, Grian made quick movements and shot an arrow at Xisuma who moved out of the way.

"You think you can beat me at my own game?" Grian said, his voice sounding slightly distorted, "You can't land an arrow in my skull. So come at me Shadowhunters."

Xisuma leaned his head towards the group, "Don't hurt him. He's still our Grian. Besides, he'll kill us before we were ever to get the chance."

"That's cute." Grian chuckled, "Distractions. They're what get you killed." He pressed a button on his bow and manually made the arrow he just shot explode behind the three hermits. The three getting shoved different directions.

Mumbo came up behind Grian with a blade and Grian blocked the attack and began getting into combat with him. Grian had eventually disarmed, Mumbo and Impulse and had Xisuma pinned to the ground, seraph blade to his throat. 

"It's cute you think you can beat me." Grian said with a snap, "We're equally balanced, Parabatai."

"Grian, don't. If you cut my throat you'll be killing a part of you." Xisuma strained then grabbed Grians' arm. Mumbo and Impulse standing by.

Grian felt something snap in his mind, he blinked a couple times and darted his eyes around the environment.

"X?" Grian asked.

"Grian?" Xisuma chuckled.

"Uh... What is happening?" Grian asked getting off of Xisuma, helping him up and sheathing his blade.

"You mean you don't know?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking." Grian pulled a hand to the left side of his neck and felt the circle rune, "Right. Um.. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine but you handed our tails to us." Impulse said activating his healing rune, "Your powers are strong when you're under a spell."

"Spe- Scar." Grian said breathlessly, "Okay, my father is expecting me back. Tell the institute I'm okay. I'll see what I can do to get Scar out of there. Since we're over water I'm untrackable. There are warlock wards up so there's no getting in."

"Wait how did you get your head out of that spell?" Mumbo asked.

"A touch of an angel fixes almost everything. That includes spells." Grian replied, "And X is part angel. I'll be in touch."

Grian walked away from the group he opened a portal for himself to go through. 

"Oh and X." Grian said looking back, "Tell our parents the circle requires their attention."

"What?"

"You don't know?"

"No. I don't. What're you talking about?"

"They're circle members."


	7. A Family Divided

"My parents are circle members." Xisuma whispered as Grian disappeared.

"That can't be right. Maryn and Justin are so kind." Impulse said, "But Grian..."

"Has no reason to lie to me. I knew something was off when there were two circle attacks within twenty-four hours."

"This is bad." Mumbo chimed in, "And now we have more problems."

Xisuma stood frozen, then took a breath, shook his head and turned around, "We have to warn Sage. She could be in danger."

"X you do know if you accuse your parents of this they'll make sure you lose your job, right?" Impulse asked running with X, Mumbo close behind.

"The clave and others do not tolerate circle members. They interrogate them with the soul sword to find out. Which is why I know they'll end up doing the same to Grian."

"They're gonna interrogate Grian?" Mumbo asked, "Isn't that a bit... I don't know, unorthodox?"

"It's normal to ensure everyones' safety." Xisuma replied, "I'm going to call XB and get us a portal."

_~Le Time Skip (Kinda)~_

When Xisuma and the other two Shadowhunters entered in the institute, the whole place was almost in chaos. People were running around finding out what to do about the entire Circle situation.

"Rave. Where's my parents?" Xisuma asked.

"They're being interrogated by the inquisitor with the soul sword."

"Which room?"

"Main office."

Xisuma then started running to the main office where he quickly found the room with the three people he needed to see.

"Xisuma, what's the issue?" The inquisitor asked immediately.

"Make sure the soul sword doesn't leave your sight."

"Is something wrong, Xisuma?"

"My parents are circle members. I found out from Grian. I should have found out from them."

"Xisuma, it's not what you think." Maryn said, "We would never work with Ravana."

"I shouldn't have had to find out from Grian. And Grian shouldn't have had to find out from Ravana."

"Grians' in the circle?" The inquisitor asked, "I find that hard to believe."

"It's not by his choice. He was forced to take the mark or the circle."

"Leave us, X."

"Yes, madam inquisitor." Xisuma said then left and walked back to the main lobby where he met up with the others and started talking strat.

* * *

When Grian appeared on the boat in front of his father he knew he had to keep up the act of being mind-controlled.

"Is it done, Grian?"

"The Shadowhunters retreated before I could do anything."

Ravana hummed, "Very well. Come help me activate this cup."

"Yes sir." Grian said trying not to blow the fact that he was no longer a puppet. He walked up to the pedestal and grabbed the cup, it started glowing gold immediately at his touch. He handed it to Ravana and he went to the container of blood he had and said;

"May the angels purify this blood, and be reborn as the new age of Shadowhunters."

Grian took a step away from him as his father took the cup and stood in front of the army.

"If you are ready, step forth and take a drink. Only the worthy will survive and be reborn as the new generation of Shadowhunters. And together we will take over the Shadow world and rid it of their cold blooded demons blooded creatures. Take the oath, and become one of my army and stand by me, AND MY SON, together!"

Grian moved his eyes to look at him but immediately looked back to the army of soon to be Shadowhunters and gulped in nervousness.

 _This is dangerous._ Grian thought, _People are going to die, and I'm in the centre of it basically._

This wasn't Grian's first undercover mission, but it was certainly the first with the most dangerous person in Shadowhunter history.

Throughout the night, Grian had quite a bit of trouble sleeping, but he did sleep.

He however woke up to swords clashing. He sat up quickly and put his black jacket on and put on his gear, putting his bow across his shoulders like his quiver and ran outside to see possibly half the army survived the transformation from Mundane to Shadowhunter.

_This isn't right. This is so wrong on so many levels. I caused this._

"Grian!" Someone called snapping him out of his thoughts immediately.

"Father." Grian replied, "What can I help you with?"

"Just I know you're pretending."

"What?"

"You broke free of the spell. I can tell, I'm not an idiot. I'm assuming since you've not tried to run off, you're staying."

"I uh.. Y-yes."

"Good, then tonight you'll prove your loyalty. For now, I need you to go down into the hold and see how our warlock friends are doing."

"Yes sir." Grian said then brushed past Ravana and went into the hold of the ship and checked on their warlocks. "Warlocks! Up and at 'em."

There were only two of them but he had to listen for the large door to shut before he could do anything risky. When it did shut, Grian looked at Scar.

"Are you two holding up okay?"

"I see you're back to normal." Scar chuckled, "We're relatively okay. But he's been trying to experiment on her."

"It's dwindled my magic." The young warlock said, "I just want to go home."

"And I'm going to make sure you do, because neither one of you deserve to be here." Grian said taking out his stele and drawing a rune on the chains that made them weak, then proceeded to break the chains, "I'm portalling you two out of here, Scar, take her to the institute. This is a risk and Ravana is probably going to beat my head in when he finds out but I can't sit back and let you two be put through torture."

"You're a saint, Grian." Scar said, "But you're definitely no Ravana. The Ravana's are murderers. You're a Charleston, G. You know what to do."

"Thanks, Scar." Grian said with a smile, then opened the portal, "Go. And tell X I may need help soon."

"As you wish." Scar replied taking the other warlock through the portal.

"Are you asking to get your head beat in, Grian?"

"You have me. You don't need any other warlock, father. My magic is just as powerful so I sent them on their way. But they'll probably get lost in Limbo or something. They're of no use to us."

"Make your next decisions wisely, Grian. One more 'hero deed' and I will beat your head in."

"Very well."

When the sun started to set, Grian sat atop a small point of the ship looking over the soldiers and watched the sun fall behind the ocean.

_"When one sun falls, another will rise. And in the darkest of places there will always be light, for when the ground is alight with fire, one will rise and save them all. One hunt at a time."_

The phrase echoed in his head as if someone kept speaking it to him in the real world. The thought and phrase was strong but it was a phrase that Grian lived by.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when his father sat beside him.

"You're able to get to the highest of places."

"I needed to be alone, father. I needed to think, and watching the sun set helps."

"You are soft, grow up."

"I can't fight with a clouded head. This is therapeutic, it's normal. You should take time one day and just relax."

"I can't relax when we have a world to save, Gri."

"The world is as saved as it's going to be. The soul sword won't help you."

"Won't help _us._ I'm not alone with you by my side, son."

"If you're wanting to bond, you might as well try and not get lost in your revenge plan."

"It's not a revenge plan. It's a save everyone plan."

"Whatever you say." Grian said with a sigh, "What is is you're having me do to prove my loyalty with?"

"You'll see soon enough."

Grian dropped the subject and laid back, "If you're here to see if I'm going to run, I'm not. besides, where would I go?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted something to eat." Ravana said holding out an orange, "It's like you've not eaten in three days kid. You need to keep your strength."

"I can survive on a single grain of rice." Grian said taking the orange, "Three days without food is nothing for me. But thank you."

A couple hours pass and it's pitch black outside once again and Grian hears someone call his name. He summoned his wings and flew down to his father who had chained up one of the wolves from the city pack with three other Circle members.

"Jane!" Grian said, "What is this?"

"Grian, prove your loyalty by killing this wolf." Ravana said tossing a blade at him.

"What? She's part of my pack." Grian said, "I can't kill her without reason."

"Grian, please help me." Jane pleaded.

"She's the wolf that killed Jamals' father in rage."

"You mean when she first turned. When you first turn every wolfs instincts are out of control when experiencing strong emotions."

Ravana grabbed Grian's arm and made him pull the blade to the wolfs' throat, "Kill her."

Grian could feel tears of fear dropping onto his wrist, "I am so sorry you're here." He whispered, then threw the blade to the ground and stepped away, "I can't. It's not right. I will not kill a wolf of my pack just because you want me to. Let her go."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it." Ravana said, "Kill them."

Grian was then attacked by one of the circle members, and Ravana killed the wolf member. When Grian broke free from the hold of the Shadowhunters, Grian got hit on his side and realized that had to be a deep cut. When he turned around, Ravana had somehow managed to cut a small, non-lethal cut on the bottom of his chin causing Grian to stumble back. His hands were now covered in blood from the cuts.

"No where to run Grian." Ravana said, "Stop him."

Grian looked to the side and used his warlock magic to break the wards and jumped off the ship. Ravana stopped his men from going after him.

"He won't make it to shore. The tide is too strong. Get back to work."

When Grian woke up on the beach of the city with a heavy cough and realized that his side and chin were still bleeding.

"Stele.." He said to himself and started patting his pockets, "Gone." 

When he looked to his right, his let out a breath and ran to the body.

"Oh no.. Jane, I'm so sorry... _beati_ _bellicosi_."

"Hey! Are you okay?" A pedestrian asked, "Oh my god."

"Okay, it's not what you think. I know this looks bad. But we were both thrown off a boat together and she was killed but not by me."

"Okay, I'm calling the cops."

"Are you serious?" Grian asked, then ran off into the city where he continued to dodge police and other mundanes, stopping outside one of the wolf dens as he waited for two officers to pass. He couldn't keep ignoring the pain in his side, but he went into the den and the bar tender looked at him.

"Well, you look like you could use a drink... And a towel." She said, "You look like you've been through hell."

"Not quite, but pretty much. Um, can I borrow your phone? Also if you're going to give me a drink, just make it water. I don't drink alcohol." Grian said sitting at the table.

"Sure thing, Shadowhunter."

"I.. What? How-"

"I recognize the runes on your neck. And that circle rune."

"I was kidnapped by the circle and forced to bear their mark. I would never agree with what they follow." Grian replied immediately, then noticed the claw marks on the bar tenders neck, "You're a wolf."

"In the flesh. Here." The tender said tossing him a towel and the phone.

"Thank you." Grian said with a slight smile and pulled the towel to his chin to slow some of the bleeding as he dialed Xisuma's number.

_"Hello?"_

Grian sighed in relief when he heard X, "X, it's me."

_"Oh my gosh. Grian! Are you okay? What's going on, where are you?"_

"One question at a time. I'm in the city at one of the wolf dens, and I don't know how much longer I can stay out here. I'm hurt pretty bad."

_"Which den? There's like five in the city."_

"Uh... Moonlight Wolf."

_"Stay there. You're the pack leader. They can't possibly hurt you."_

"These guys are different. They're all new and we were supposed to have a get together to welcome them. I don't think they realize that yet."

_"Grian, just be careful."_

"Also I don't have my stele. I think it got lost in the ocean."

_"We'll take care of it. Impulse and I are on our way. Mumbo is a little tied up at the moment."_

"What's going on?"

_"He's answering questions about you. The inquisitor wants to make sure you've not gone traitor."_

"I can answer any questions she has when I get to the institute."

_"We're aware. Be safe."_

"As safe as safe can be. I'll see you soon, and you might want to be careful with your glamour. I don't know who's in the circle in the police force."

_"We will."_

With that the call ended and Grian handed the phone back to the bar tender and thanked her.

"Can you help us, Shadowhunter?"

"With what?"

"Tato is missing his granddaughter."

"Um.. Long wh-white hair, blue eyes, about my height?"

"Yeah. Do you know where she is?"

"I.. Did. This is going to sound bad, but she was killed by the circle but I didn't kill her." 

When one of the wolves came up behind him, they grabbed Grian by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the counter, arm against his throat.

"I SAID I DIDN'T KILL HER. THE CIRCLE LEADER DID." Grian shouted trying to not open other wounds, "I tried to save her. And I couldn't."

"Likely story." The wolf above him growled.

"Stand down." Grian strained, "My n- AH." 

Grian tried say that he was the alpha, but the wolves decided to throw him into the glasses and the shards cut up parts of his face.

"I said, stand down!" Grian shouted, making his eyes glow green, "You're all part of my pack. Welcome, but stand down. I didn't kill Jane, I wouldn't kill without a proper reason."

He started to cough, "What happened wasn't right, and we'll fix it. But attacking me isn't the solution." He pulled a hand to his side and winced, "It's terrible what happened, and I'm sorry. Stop attacking me."

At that sentence, the wolves backed off and Grian began to walk to the wall and lean against it.

"Do you need medical supplies, pack leader?" Someone asked.

"Grian. My name is Grian. But yes, that'd be great while I wait for my friends."

Though as he said that the door flew open and Xisuma and Impulse walked in.

"Grian." Xisuma said running over to him, "What..."

"Don't ask what happened, X. Please, but my runes are weak. I won't heal."

"Can you glamour?"

"I don't know. Probably, but it won't last long."

Impulse and X exchanged a look then looked back at Grian.

"Portal?"

Grian winced but nodded and made the portal. X and Impulse helped Grian to the portal, and they portalled to the institute.

When they got through, Grian immediately fell to the ground.

"Hey, we need medical, now." Xisuma said, picking up Grian almost causing him to scream, "Easy, G. You'll be okay."

He and Impulse then rushed him to the institutes infirmary, where then X and Impulse carefully started to pull off Grians' shirt.

"Ow.. Ow ow ow." Grian groaned as it went over his head, "That's bad."

"Lay back, G. We'll take care of you." Impulse said him and X helping Grian lay back. After a while Grian had fallen asleep and Impulse, Mumbo, and Xisuma were sat beside the bed while the medic was talking to them.

"Those were deep cuts. It's surprising because I've never seen him get this harmed."

"Well he was in the circle and was being forced to do things he didn't want too." Xisuma said, "Plus his biological father is their leader."

"Well he'll need to answer some questions about his loyalty to the clave."

"That's fine, he told me on the phone, he'll answer all your questions and he won't need the soul sword to do so."

"Grians' our best. I have no doubt he won't need it. That circle rune sticks out like a sore thumb."

"We know. And Grian is always one to make sure that everyone he cares about is safe. Even if he's forced to bear the mark of evil."

"I'll leave you guys be. Let me know if you need anything. When he wakes up, he can walk around but he shouldn't do a lot of it until his runes are back to normal. They're still a little weak."

"We'll make sure of that. Thanks." Xisuma said with a sigh as the medic left.

"He could have died." Impulse mumbled.

"Could have, but didn't." Xisuma said, "He's a fighter, he knows what he's doing."

"That he does."

About five minutes of sitting in silence, they heard Grian take a sharp inhale and groan.

" _Ow._ " 

"Welcome back to consciousness, G." Xisuma chuckled.

"Hey." Grian chuckled back, "How long was I out?"

"Only about twenty minutes."

"That's a short regen." Grian said, holding out his hand, "Help me up."

Xisuma grabbed Grian's hand and gently pulled him into a sitting position.

"That's a bad injury." Grian groaned, "I'll be fine in like a week or so."

"You better hope so."

_~Time skip a week because I'm lazy~_

Grian and Xisuma were in Grians' room going through data from the case file of the current demon attacks and rogue Shadowhunter attacks.

"I was thinking about making sure that the bones is fully fortified so that Ravana can't get to the sword and then somehow have to find the mirror."

"It's not that simple G." Xisuma said, "There are so many Shadowhunters out taking mundanes for their own gain."

"They're wanting more to their army. And without an in we have no idea what's going to happen."

Then there was a hesitant knock on the doorframe of the room. Grian and X turned their attention.

"Maryn, Justin. What do I owe this pleasure from circle members?"

"Grian, we may be circle members but we didn't think that any of this would happen." Maryn said, Justin nodding in agreement.

"We never meant any harm to come to you." Justin added. Grian looked at them in confusion.

"Wh-what're you talking about?"

"When we told a circle member about you and your whereabouts, we never would've thought they'd come for you."

"You arranged the circle attacks." Grian said almost a whisper, Maryn tried walking up to him but Grian took a step back, "I thought you loved me."

"Grian we do." Maryn defended, "We just didn't want anyone to get hurt."

When she tried to hug Grian, he looked at them in disgust and shook his head, "Stay away from me." Then ran out of the room.


	8. A Family Divided (2)

"Grian!" Xisuma shouted, "This kid I swear."

"X, go check on him. Please." Maryn asked, "We don't want-"

"I don't care what you want right now. I'm tired of having him run off because you two said something wrong." Xisuma replied almost a growl, "Just.. Just leave him alone for now. Okay?"

His parents said nothing as Xisuma ran out of the room in search of Grian. But he didn't have to look far because he found Grian sitting on a table with his stele out and arrows in his hand, sitting on a table.

"Grian, there you are. What're you doing?" X asked walking up to him, "I thought you'd be beating someone to a pulp or shooting something."

"I was going to shoot some arrows, but realized I needed more arrows, so here I am runeing more arrows." Grian replied, "Besides, we might end up going on mission soon and I have to have arrows. My daggers are nice, yes. But my arrows are more flexible."

"Grian, you can't hate them."

"Hate? No. Mad? Yeah, 100%. They basically arranged a kidnapping, but they're still the people that raised me." Grian said watching the arrow glow red as it finished runed, "Besides, they're better than Ravana, who is still out there somewhere."

"We'll find him, G. Eventually."

"I know. And when we do, even if it's in a war, I will kill him."

"That's a bit much, don't you think?"

"No, not really."

"Boys." Someone shouted over to them, "We're having new recruits from Idris coming in. We need you and your team to show them how we work."

"How good at fighting are they?" Grian asked, "That could really dictate what I can show them."

"They're just about as good as your team Grian. They'll be here in a hour."

"That's a short amount of time, but we can make it work. X, call Mumbo and Impulse from Hermitcraft, get them here."

"You got it."

_~One hour later~_

There was roughly ten new recruits in the training arena where Grian and the team had put up three targets. Grian and his team were waiting outside the room while the 'trainee' was talking to them. 

Grian being armed with his bow and blades, and in a black tank top bow in hand, and the four just listened through the window.

_"These four are the strongest in the London institute. You will show them what you know, if not, then you might end up getting knocked on your back quite a few times. With that said, Shadowhunters, the elites."_

Grian armed his bow with an arrow while the first three walked in and said hi to the new recruits. Grian however, quickly shot three arrows at the three targets, earning a few, 'wow's and 'Ooh's as he walked in.

"Hello, newbies." Grian chuckled, "To start this off, my team and I are going to show you how things work with us." 

"What are we gonna do G?"

"Terrific question, Impulse. As you know I hit the bullseye every time I shoot." Grian boasted, "Prevent me from splitting the arrow in half, and I'll call it successful."

The recruits chuckled and one spoke up, "That can't be too hard."

Grian started chuckling, "X? Shall we?"

"We shall. Mumbo, Impulse, give us the floor." Xisuma said, and the two left the floor and Grian armed his bow while X brought out his daggers.

"Target shot." Grian said with a smile, dodging under X and hitting the first arrow, "One down. Two to go. Focus, brother."

Xisuma smirked and started attacking Grian quicker, while Grian grabbed another arrow. Grian dodged one of Xisuma's attacks but didn't the other one and the dagger cut his chest, lightly.

"Ah.. Ow." Grian groaned, he took out his stele and activated his healing rune which healed the cut immediately, "Okay, nice hit. But not nice enough."

Xisuma chuckled before he noticed Grian had split the second arrow, "How did you?"

"Agility, precision, focus. While I was dodging your swings, right before you hit me the arrow shot and hit the target. Focus. Who's first?"

One person stood up and volunteered, and Grian managed to hit all three targets and managed to get the trainee on his back.

"Sloppy footwork, you need to focus on making sure your feet aren't a distraction."

_~Two hours of training trainees later~_

After that whole session Grian put away his bow and quiver, along with his blades in his room and sat on the bed. He relaxed until there was a triple knock on his door.

"Come in, X."

When he opened the door he looked at him with confusion, "How'd you know it was me?"

"You're the only one who knocks." 

"Oh. What're your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I plan on taking a shower then sleep and grab a meal before we go for team training at 8. We're being observed today so we gotta regenerate some energy."

"Why don't we go out for dinner, somewhere mundane. We can take Impulse and Mumbo as well."

"What did you have in mind?" Grian asked with a stretch, his shoulders and upper back popping as he did so.

"I was thinking we go to that one Bar-B-Que place in London and just hang out."

"Sounds good." Grian said standing up and grabbing a couple towels, "Meet in the main lobby at five? Hidden weapons in case we need them?"

"Sounds good G. See you then." Xisuma said with a smile, then left Grian to himself.

When the time came, Grian's alarm for Four PM woke him up and he groaned as he rolled out of bed and got dressed and did his hair.

"Okay..." He said with a sigh, "Let's meet them down."

While Grian and the gang were down in the city, they heard screaming.

"Demon attack." Grian whispered, "Glamor up boys. Looks like we're missing dinner."

The four activated their glamor runes and had disappeared to the Mundanes and they ran to the source of the screaming. Grian grabbing his bow, arming it turning the corner.

"HEY." He shouted, shooting the thing in the arm, when he saw that it wasn't a demon, Grian said, "Let the mundane go." 

"It's good to see you again, Grian."

"I would say the same, but I don't like you." Grian said arming another arrow, "Leave the mundanes alone, father."

"It's cute you think you can stop me. You're only delaying the inevitable." Ravana chuckled pulling the arrow out of his shoulder, "The whole Shadow world will die."

"Not before you." Grian said, shooting the arrow right as Ravana disappeared, the arrow landing in the grass, "Well that's not what I was expecting tonight."

He walked over to the arrow and yanked it out of the ground and taking off the dirt.

"We still have time for food, G." Impulse chuckled, "Come on."

Grian smiled and deglamored and made sure his weapons were still glamored, and the others followed.

_~Scene and Time skip because I'm lazy~_

Grian and Xisuma were the first to enter the arena. He walked over to the staffs and tossed one at Xisuma while they waited for the other two.

"I don't get why we have to be observed. Y'know?" Xisuma said, half annoyed.

"Well, if you don't remember, I was taken by the circle and forced to take their mark and I can't hide it. So they're afraid I'm influenced by it, even though my actions prove otherwise. Also your talks with the inquisitor and other high ranks. Also you outed our parents as circle members."

"That's fair." Xisuma chuckled as the other two walked in the arena, "Grab a staff. Let's get this over with."

"What're we doing? Three v one?" Impulse asked, "Show them how well we can fight even if we're outnumbered."

"I have no objections." Grian chuckled, "I could go for a three v one. I need to let off some steam anyways."

"Don't try and kill us, G."

"I make zero promises, Impy."

"Really? Impy? Th- Okay." Impulse stuttered walking up and seeing the observers in the window.

"Three v one, hermits. Let's go." Grian chuckled taking a step back. And in a second, the three others attacked Grian on all sides. Grian however, was used to being outnumbered, and made sure each of the hermits got attention. He managed to pin Impulse to the ground while X and Mumbo trapped Grian with the staffs.

"By the way, they threatened to de-rune me." Grian whispered, "It's driving me crazy how much they think this stupid run has changed me."

Through a speaker the four heard a voice saying, "Very good Shadowhunters. You're clear. Go take a break and go sleep."

_~We don't see these often now do we~_

Grian was asleep, it was nearly three am. Grian felt a slight burning in his neck that woke him in fright. He groaned and gasped as it glowed a bright red.

_"Grian!?"_

_"Grian!"_

"GRIAN." He could hear Xisuma shouting his name and when he put his hands on his shoulder, that's when the burning stopped and Grian breathed heavily as he attempted to catch his breath, "Grian, what's going on?"

"I.. I don't know. Ah.." Grian groaned rubbing his neck, "But I do know that's not normal. Ah, ow.. That was a strong burning.."

"I don't understand, G."

"Trust me. Neither do I. But if I had a guess, I would say someone in the circle is trying to track me in the most dangerous way."


	9. Parabatai Lost

_~Time: 8AM~_

Grian woke up with a start when the Institutes' alarms sounded. He woke up tired, but he looked at the clock that read, 8 AM. 

"What-"

"Grian, we have a problem." Maryn said rushing in with Justin.

"I've not seen you thins panicked before. What's going on?"

"X is missing and no one can track him."

"WHAT?!!"

"Can you help us find him? Please."

"Yeah, I will. Because he's my brother. Uh, grab Sage and Hodge and have them meet me in the infirmary. And bring the Parabatai stone, I might need it."

"Grian, that could kill you! Are you crazy?!"

"You've raised me since I was seven. You know damn well I am."

"You're actually going to help us? After all we've done?"

"I can't hate you two. You're basically my parents, I can be angry with you all I want. But I'm still going to help because Xisuma is my brother. And he doesn't deserve to be wherever he is right now. I have a decent idea of who he's with though."

Not even five minutes later, Mumbo, Impulse, Grian's adoptive parents, Sage, and Hodge were all in the infirmary. Grian laid on a bed with his shirt off. His parabatai rune sat where his heart is.

"Grian are you sure you want to do this? It could weaken and kill you and Xisuma." Hodge said, "I'm not-"

"I'm positive. X needs me and I need X. And if he's been taken by the circle, then we've got a problem."

The group exchanged looks as Hodge took out his stele and drew a tracking rune over Grian's parabatai rune, Grian wincing as he did.

Grian's head fell back as the tracking rune burned into his skin.

"Okay, focus Grian. Mentally connect your heart and mind to Xisuma."

Grian took sharp inhales as he tried to lower his heart rate. When his parabatai rune started glowing he was able to see Xisuma.

"I.. Ah.. see him. He's on that boat I was on." Grian gasped, at one point he let out a scream and called Xisuma's name. He could hear Grian call his name. Then suddenly Grian lost consciousness and his adoptive parents put their hands on his arms.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine, Maryn. This isn't his first time tracking Xisuma like this. Plus it takes a lot of energy." Hodge said putting two fingers on the side of Grain's neck to feel his pulse, "His heart rate is up there. Let him rest, when he wakes, his team will go try and save Xisuma."

"I'll rune some arrows for him." Sage said, "He might need a lot of them."

"We'll talk strat when he wakes up." Impulse said crossing his arms, "We'll also make sure he eats something before we leave."

Roughly an hour later, Grian woke up and rubbed his chest and winced.

"That causes so much pain... Okay, where's Impulse and Mumbo." He said to himself grabbing a shirt and walking into the main lobby.

"None of this is right, there's nothing in the ocean."

"Parabatai tracking doesn't lie. It tracks over water but it can also weaken the bond."

"That's.."

"He's right guys." Grian said walking up to the three, "Parabatai tracking doesn't lie and tracks over ocean. But it weakens our bond. When Xisuma and I became Parabatai, we took an oath to each other and made sure that we would always be there for each other."

"You're looking better." Mumbo chuckled, "So, what're we getting at?"

"Well I know the ship inside and out, I can get in and get out pretty quickly and with Xisuma. It won't be hard."

"And if the boat moved?"

"I doubt it has Impulse. it's a large freighter, I think I'd notice something like that moving. Even if it's glamored."

"We're still a little wary of letting you portal through."

"Impulse, it's fine. I'll keep in touch. Where is my bow and quiver?"

"Sage has it. She's been runeing some more arrows for you."

"Great. Let's do this." Grian said, walking to the armoury where Sage was and took his bow and quiver, "I'll be back. If I'm not back by sundown, assume I've been hurt. It takes a lot to kill me."

"Yeah. Go." Sage chuckled as Grian walked out of the room, then out of the institute. He took a breath before opening a portal and putting his bow in his left hand. And in a second he hopped in the portal and was lucky to see that the boat stood where it was before.

_Okay... Find Xisuma and portal out. Simple mission._

He heard talking outside and heard what sounded like Xisuma shouting. Grian quickly made haste, arming his bow and getting on the upside of the ship.

_"Let me go you murderer!"_

_"Stop thrashing you're only going to hurt yourself."_

Grian drew back the arrow and out of the corner of his eye aimed it to the lower back of Ravana. And in a second, he released, hitting Ravana on the base of his spine causing him to fall to his knees.

"XISUMA." Grian shouted, Xisuma looked over at him quickly as Grian ran to him, "We need to go. Now."

Grian looked past Xisuma at what he thought was his father, only to have the Shadowhunter change forms.

"No..." Grian tried running but the Shadowhunter looking like Xisuma grabbed his wrist and showed what he was. "Wh-"

"Glamor. You should know that." Ravana chuckled.

"Where is Xisuma?" Grian damanded.

"The little swordsman is out getting me what I need."

"You took over his mind didn't you?" Grian asked as he broke free of his fathers' grasp, "Where is he? And how did you trick my tracking?!"

"Oh, but I didn't. A lot can happen in an hour, Grian." Ravana chuckled, "And soon you won't see where he will end up. Throw him in the hold. Take his stele and bow. He can't do much otherwise."

Grian was then grabbed by the shoulders and arms then dragged into the hold where he was immediately put into a cage.

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

He sat on the ground thinking about how he was going to escape, his father hadn't made his Shadowhunters take his blades or arrows, so he must have thought he wasn't a threat. But Grian was a threat, with or without his bow and stele.

"Grian?" Someone called out to him.

"Uh..." Grian said, "Who's calling me?"

"Look to your left." The being said, Grian did so and saw a winged figure.

"By the angel... An actual angel. What're you doing here?" Grian asked, "You should be out doing angel things."

"I'm aware, but your father somehow managed to capture me in my weakest moment in your absence."

"It's been two days..."

"It's been a week and a half. But that's beside the point."

"Okay, how can I get you out of here?"

"You can get us both out, and you already know how. You're a marksman."

"That literally means I just hit my target every time, or at least every other shot after that mess last night."

"You literally have your arrows." Ether said, "You can literally pick the lock with the arrow head."

"Smart." Grian said with a slight chuckle pulling out one of his arrows and breaking the head off. He then snaked his arms through the bars and jimmied out the lock. The door opened with a loud creak. He then ran over to the table where his bow and Stele was and suddenly heard loud roars of demons screaming.

"What is going on?!" Ether asked quickly when Grian ran over.

"My best guess? Ravana has the soul sword and made my Parabatai activate it." Grian replied immediately and putting an unlock rune on the angels' chains, and the angel breaking them immediately, "You're strong."

"So are you. You need to stop your father one way or another."

"How?!"

"Just know, I am always with you cousin. You will figure it out rather quickly." Ether said, then disappeared to where the angels stay.

"I have an angel for a cousin? I guess that makes sense." Grian mumbled to himself, then the boat shook heavily and he pulled out his phone when Impulse called, "Impulse!"

_"Grian, we've just heard hundreds of demons are everywhere."  
_

"I know! And I think Ravana made X activate the-AH- The sword."

_"The two of them are headed to Hermitcraft. We're sending out our available hunters. Portal to Hermitcraft, find X and Ravana. We'll meet you there."_

The call ended with a click. Grian grabbed his bow and made a portal to Hermitcraft and immediately jumped through.


	10. The War That Ends All

When Grian entered Hermitcraft, he immediately noticed the hundreds of flying demons around. He deglamored and pulled out his phone.

_G: THEY'RE EVERYWHERE IN HERMITCRAFT_

_Impulse: Help as many hermits as you can. Mumbo and I are kinda... Tied up battling the ones outside the institute._

_G: I'm going to need back up. And soon. Because it's like two-hundred to one!_

_Impulse: Soon to be two hundred to two! You have X!_

_G: Not quite. My father tricked me with a glamor._

_Impulse: HOW_

_G: Your guess is as good as mine!_

For a second he heard a scream, he used his speed rune to get over to the shouting hermit quickly and Grian shot an arrow at the demon towering over two hermits. When it disappeared he shouted at the two;

"GO. Get to my mansion! It's the safest place!"

"Brian, what is going on!? And what is all over your neck!?" Keralis asked running up to him with Stress.

"It's a long story that we don't have time for." Grian replied shooting another arrow at a demon, "I need you two to get to my mansion. Stay out of the sky and take the nether."

"But-"

"ARE YOU PLANNING TO PERMANATELY DIE TODAY!?" Grian shouted, "GO." He pointed them to the nearest nether portal which was the shopping district portal and the two ran for it. Grian watched as they ran in and got through the nether. He pulled out his server communicator and sent a server wide message minus Xisuma.

_< Grian> EVERY REMAINING HERMIT TAKE THE NETHER AND GO TO MY MANSION. NOW._

_< Renthedog> We'll help others where we see them._

_< Grian> Good, get the pack on it. Scar, Etho, Doc, do warlock things and portal around finding people._

_< GTWScar> Already on it G!_

Grian looked up from his communicator and thought of places that Ravana and Xisuma could be. Then he saw the trail of dead circle members and followed that. Bow armed and constantly shooting demons left, right, and centre. He followed the trail to behind the HEP tower.

"HEP tower? Why there?" He said to himself running up closer, "That's right, you can see the whole district."

Grian opened another portal and went up to the roof of the building, closing the portal and silently crept to the edge where he heard Ravana talking to someone.

_"With this cup, I am able to control all the demons. And thanks to my new **pet** I can rid the world of demon blooded creatures."_

Grian had to think quickly, he knew in a second his father would kill all Downworlders. But that also meant him and Xisuma. He looked in his inventory and grabbed his pickax and broke through the ceiling bow drawn.

"Drop the cup!" Grian shouted, "This is between you and me. Leave Xisuma out of it."

Ravana chuckled at the sudden appearance from his son, "Oh son, why don't you join me, and rule the world."

"You're not ruling the world. You're destroying it."

"You've always seen things in the light. It was always what held you back."

Grian started a growl in the back of his throat, "You killed innocent Downworlders. Ones part of my pack and clan at that. Not to mention the hundreds of Mundanes you've killed. It's time someone teaches you that your actions have consequences."

"Oh really?"

"Unfortunately, your consequence can and more than likely will, end in death. Whether it be at the hands of your son or a demon is your decision."

"Demons obey my every command." Ravana said, bringing up the cup, "Demons, attack my son."

Grian's eyes widened as he shot the arrow at Ravana and threw one of his angel rings at Xisuma who immediately blinked his eyes and shook his head slightly as a flying demon grabbed Grian by his right arm and throwing him out the other side of the building when Grian hit it with his dagger.

Before he hit the ground, Grian summoned his wings and landed on both his feet and looked at his now torn black jacket.

 _Well, there goes another one._ He thought taking off the jacket almost letting loose a scream when it fell off his right arm. He was lucky enough to be wearing a tank top underneath but also very unlucky. The wound on his upper arm was relatively deep but it was three claw marks tracing over it. _That'll kill..._

Grian put his bow across his shoulders and basically cradled his arm for a moment before taking his stele and activating his healing rune, running over it a couple times.

"That's not healing..." Grian groaned as Xisuma landed in front of him.

"Grian, are you okay?" He asked immediately, "When I saw you get thrown from the window after you tossed me your angel ring, I kinda started fighting your father and he escaped somewhere."

"Yeah, I can tell. Your arm is bleeding slightly." Grian replied, "By the way, I'm not healing. I've already tried and it's not working."

"That's a nasty cut.. erm.. _cuts._ " Xisuma then lightly grabbed Grians' arm, Grian jolted and winced in response, "Are you sure you can fight?"

"I can fight just fine. Impulse and Mumbo are tied up, so we don't necessarily have a choice." Grian said rolling his shoulder, "Which way did Ravana go?"

"Towards the jungle."

"Oh no." Grian gasped then started running.

"Grian!? What did you do?"

"I told the other hermits to go to my mansion for safety. If he's headed towards the jungle then hermits are in danger. Is it quicker travel through the nether or flight?"

"Nether."

The two were stopped from getting into the nether portal by a hoard of sharp clawed demons.

"So close..." Grian said then turned around to more demons behind them, "And yet so far."

"Grian, just portal us out of here. There's way too many of them."

"We don't have that option." Grian said grabbing his daggers in both hands, "Grab your daggers X... Might be more efficient. These things aren't letting us out of here."

"Kill or be killed." Xisuma said as the two met back to back. The four seraph blades glowed as they sat in the Shadowhunters' fists, "Gri, if we die, just know it was an honour fighting beside you."

"X, do me a favour. Shut the hell up and fight." Grian said, "ON YOUR LEFT." Grian slayed a demon to Xisuma's left, while X slayed one to Grian's right.

During the middle of the fight, Grian tried slaying one other demon, while a different one had a different plan. One particular demon managed to hit Grian's right seraph blade out of his hand and without hesitation managed to cut Grian's forearm, the same as the first demon. When he stumbled backwards, Xisuma had him covered, slaying the demon towering over him.

"Thanks.." Grian breathed when X pulled him to his feet, "That won't be the last of them."

"You're not kidding..." Xisuma said sheathing one of his blades and grabbing the one that was knocked out of Grian's hand, "It's like they keep coming!"

"Dude, he has the mortal cup and the soul sword. We don't have time to wander." Grian said wincing at the pain in his arm as he held it, "It'll be easier to portal over."

"Especially now that the server is in danger."

"What?!"

"Communicator."

_< Keralis> Brian, there's someone in your mansion who says he's your father._

_< Iskall85> He looks dangerous..._

_< Iskall85> He's also got three wolves in cages._

_< Grian> Okay, Iskall, you are not this stupid. We literally introduced you to the Shadow world along with everyone else. Do not engage my father._

Grian looked up from his communicator and lit his hand with purple fire, opening a portal over. He pulled his bow off from around his shoulders and put it in his left hand while he winced when pulling an arrow out of his quiver.

"I've got one shot. It's all I need." Grian said putting the arrow into the bow.

"Are you sure you can hit him with your arm mangled?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, I got you to help me. Let's take this pillock to hell."

The two walked into the portal instantly appearing in Grian's mansion, Grian pulling back on his bow and landing an arrow in Ravana's shoulder.

"Well. You've made it out alive." He said then noticed Grian's injury, "Barely."

Grian and X exchanged a look and Grian discarded his bow and quiver to the side while he eyed the cup behind him.

"Bold move taking refuge in my mansion." Grian said slowly walking towards his father, "Especially since I know every inch of this place."

"Are you sure, Grian?"

"I built it. Of coarse I would know." Grian snaked his hand to one of the sheathed blades on his left side, "Besides, you don't stand a chance against the two of us."

He quickly grabbed the throwing dagger and threw it at Ravana, Grian turned towards Xisuma and said, "Get the cup and demand the demons away. I'll handle Ravana."

"I got it, go." Xisuma said, passing by Ravana quickly and Grian ran up to his father and the two started to clash swords.

"X! You gotta go outside and demand the demons away!" Grian strained.

"What about you!?"

"I'll- AH." Grian shouted as his father pinned him to the ground, "I'll be fine! GO."

"Your attempts are futile, you can't win." Ravana growled in Grians' ear, "The demons will tear your world apart."

Grian's eyes glowed green as he pushed Ravana off his chest, the blade cutting his throat slightly and breathing heavily as he stayed on one knee for a moment.

"We can save it." Grian growled, "And when we do, you won't be breathing."

Grian looked towards the terrified hermits for half a second, "Scar, release the wolves!"

Scar did so but the three wolves stayed to protect the hermits. Grian and Ravana still going head to head, then Grians' blade was in the ground. A slight chuckle could be heard before a strong blast could be felt and Grian slid across the carpeted floor of the mansion and propped himself on one elbow, struggling to get up. He pulled a hand to his side and winced as the hermits ran up to him.

"Grian, are you okay?" Scar asked, "Wh-"

Grian didn't answer, only put up a Watcher ward to protect the hermits. He got up on shaking legs. Looking at his left hand, it was covered in blood. He moved his shirt and realized that Ravana must have cut him when he attacked him.

"Stay behind the wards." Grian said, "It's the only way you will be protected."

"Grian, you're hurt."

"Scar, I'll be fine." Grian groaned, "Just.. Just stay behind the wards."

Though as he said that, Ravana threw Grians' dagger that he had thrown at him earlier, it hitting Grian's left ankle.

"You're a worse shot than Scar." Grian taunted grabbing the blade and throwing it into Ravana's chest, "That's how you throw a dagger."

Grian ran up to Ravana and rolled against the ground grabbing his blade that was forced out of his hand earlier, ignoring the searing pain in his right arm from the demon claw marks. Ravana kept saying how Grian was his ultimate accomplishment. Though Grian was having enough of his antics and swung his seraph blade cutting his fathers side once more.

"Seriously!?" Grian shouted, "You just don't give up, do you?"

"Now you see where you get your stubbornness from." His father snickered, then used his speed to grab Grian by the throat and put him into a choke hold seraph blade to his throat, "One move, and your neck gets cut."

"Really going to kill your own son?" Grian strained, "Because that's not efficient world domination."

_"GRIAN!"_

"X! STOP." Grian shouted, "Stop."

Xisuma froze in his place as Ravana tried digging the blade into Grians' throat. Grian winced as his eyes glowed, breaking out of his fathers' hold, he grabbed the seraph blade, broke the arm holding it and thrusted the sword into his fathers' chest.

"Congratulations, Grian. You just killed your old man." Ravana said breathlessly.

"You were never my father." Grian strained, "And I will never be you."

When Ravana fainted Grian fell to his knees, the wards falling down, and Xisuma ran up beside Grian putting his hands on his shoulders. Grian brought his left hand up to the hand on his right shoulder.

"That was insane. Grian, you just murdered someone!" Tango shouted, "What-"

"Shadowhunters, looking better in black than the widows of our enemies." Grian strained even further, "It's done, we don't have to worry about him."

"Gri, save your strength." Xisuma said, leaning Grian back as Scar lifted Grian's shirt using his magic to heal small parts of the wound, "You've been through a lot. Literally."

_"GUYS."_ Impulse shouted running up with Mumbo, "What-"

"Mumbo, Impulse, so nice of you two to join the fight." Grian chuckled breathlessly, "We could have used your help ten minutes ago."

"You're going to have to get him to the institute. I've done all I can." Scar said, "He needs blood. With the amount of blood he's lost, and the demon claw cuts, there's a lot of poison in his system."

Xisuma nodded, pulling Grian to his feet. Grian's right arm around his shoulder, and Xisuma's left arm around Grian's torso. Grian's head hung limply as the two tried to gain balance.

"X, are you hurt?" Impulse asked, "We just came unknowing what you two have gone through."

"I took a Seraph blade to the side but I'm fine." Xisuma replied quickly, "Grab the sword and cup, Scar I need you and the warlocks to help restore Hermitcraft's wards."

"Can we please get to the institute before I bleed out?" Grian asked, "Because this is seriously starting to hurt."

"We got you. Don't worry." Xisuma assured, taking Grian and the others off to the institute.

When they walked in, the Shadowhunters looked at them like they were zombies. By this time Grians' right eye had forced shut, and his vision became blurry.

"X.." Grian breathed, "I-I can't.."

"Hey, we need medical now!" Xisuma shouted, picking Grian up bridal style and rushing over to the infirmary where the medics started taking care of Grian and Xisuma.

It was only three hours later when Grian woke up, he heard three different voices as he let loose a small whine.

_"Ow."_

"Grian!" The three voices shouted, all three which sounded relieved.

"I am in pain." Grian said with a slight chuckle, "Ow.. Where's the sword and cup?"

"Don't worry about those right now, son."

"Maryn?"Grian asked focusing his vision, when his vision did focus he noticed that there were two tubes in his left arm, "I've really gotten myself into a mess this time haven't I?"

"You are a mess, G." Xisuma said, Grian sent him an exhausted glare and chuckled a small bit, "Your arm is quite mangled dude."

"Not surprised, I was basically overpowered by poisonous demons." Grian said with a sigh, "I'm not shooting any time soon."

"Not at all, kid." Justin chuckled, Grian let out a weak chuckle as consciousness once again left him.

Xisuma's parents looked at X, "He'll be okay."

"He always is." Xisuma replied, "No matter how hurt he may get."

From that point, Grian had stayed asleep for the next two days, regaining strength and energy. When he woke up that next time he groaned and when he opened his eyes he saw Xisuma sitting beside the bed he was in.

"Gri, hey."

"Hey, X."

"You're looking better."

"Gotta define better, bro." Grian said with a breathy chuckle, "Is everyone else okay?"

"They're fine, Grian." Xisuma said as Grian rolled onto his left side. He looked at his arm which was wrapped in bandages, he rolled his eyes and sat against the headboard of the bed, "You need to take it easy, Grian. For all our sakes."

"I know. And I don't want to think about how traumatized the other hermits are."

"They're going to be fine." Xisuma assured walking to the right side of Grians' bed and taking out a new gauze pad, "Scar and the other warlocks are making sure that they don't remember anything."

"Uh.. How long was I out?"

"Two and a half days. You've been through hell." Xisuma said taking off the old pad, receiving a sharp inhale from Grian and replacing it.


	11. When Push Comes To Shove

It's only been about four weeks since the demon wars. The Shadowhunters of the London institute were all under watch from Idris.

Though in the back of the institute stood the four elites. Impulse and Mumbo both made their way up the ranks to Xisuma and Grian.

Xisuma and Grian were sparring while Impulse and Mumbo were sparring. 

When Xisuma knocked Grian on his back for the fifth time he crouched beside him as Grian caught his breath and focused his vision.

"Grian, are you sure you're still good to fight? This is the fifth time I've knocked you on your back. It's usually the other way around."

"Muscles are still regenerating I guess." Grian replied, "Help me up."

Xisuma pulled Grian to his feet being wary of Grians' still healing muscles.

"Let's take five, X. I don't think I'm able to go another round right now."

"You need more than five, Grian."

As the two watched as Impulse and Mumbo sparred, something came to Grians' mind as he rubbed the scars on his arm.

"What happened to Maryn and Justin? I've not seen them in weeks."

Xisuma sighed, "They're being de-runed because of their pasts with the Circle. Also they nearly sold you out to get killed by Ravana."

"Nearly? More like did. But that's a bit harsh." Grian said flexing the muscles in his shoulder, "I'll be in my room if you need me. I gotta take a long break still. This whole recovery is still driving me absolutely insane."

"Rest, kid. You've earned it."

"Earned." Grian chuckled, "It's been a long four weeks."

With that, Grian left to his room and Xisuma tended to the institutes' Shadowhunters. At least he did until he heard Shadowhunters arguing with someone. He quickly walked over to them.

_"I'm sorry, but you are not allowed in here. Deruned ex circle members are forbidden in the institute."_

_"Please, I just want to check on my boys. I haven't heard from either of them in weeks."_

"Hey, what's going on here?" Xisuma asked when he got up to the guards at the door.

"The deruned circle member-"

"She's my mother. And as long as Grian and I are in charge of this institute, she's allowed to come in."

The Shadowhunters glared at the elite but dropped the matter and let Xisumas' parents in. Xisuma smiled as he and his parents walked down the hall.

"Well you are looking better." Maryn said, "Where's Grian?"

"He's in his room at the moment. Why?"

"I've not heard from him since you were helping him. I was wondering how he was doing."

"He's... Slowly recovering." Xisuma said with a sigh, as the two walked over to Grians' room, "He's going insane not being able to shoot his bow."

The two heard fire crackling and a small whooshing noise from Grians' room as Xisuma slowly opened the door from it's cracked open state. 

Grian stood in the middle of his room shirtless as he was mixing his two magical powers, Warlock and Watcher. When he successfully mixed the two, it appeared as a purple outlined eye with a golden pupil. Grians' mixed coloured eyes and pupils matching the two colours.

**_Knock knock_ **

Grian looked towards his door, "Maryn!" He said with a smile making the eye disappear with a flick of his hand, "Hey, it's nice to see you!"

"You're looking better." Maryn said walking in, Xisuma beside her, "How's your arms?"

"Honestly? Could be better. Not even Regen beacons can help my muscles." Grian replied with a small chuckle as his eyes went back to their normal colours, "It's been a while, how have you been?"

"I've been fine." Maryn said as Grian went to grab the tank top laying on the edge of his bed, "I've.. I've been worrying about you and X lately."

"Well, I'd assume so. The demon wars were.. Rough."

"You're one to talk about rough." Xisuma chimed in wrapping his arm around Grians' neck, "You got hit with the worst of it."

"Ravana was the worst." Grian said, "It's just like he kept coming. Can you let go of my neck?"

Xisuma chuckled and let Grian go, Grian proceeded to pop his neck then continued talking, "The Shax demons are brutal."

"Sounds like it, you had almost three ounces of poison in you."

"I could have died from that." Grian said with a chuckle, then the three walked out into the main lobby.

The three were casually talking when someone against them walked in, Grian quickly pulled out his bow and shot at the assailant, the assailant caught the arrow. They tossed the arrow back at Grian when he slowly lowered his bow, they then they changed their glamor back to they're own person.

"That reaction time was abysmal." She said walking up to Grian, "Except for you. With all those scars, you're still lightning fast."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Shyanne, I'm an envoy from the Clave."


	12. Demons and Poisons

"Hang on, we didn't ask for a Clave envoy." Xisuma said walking up to Grian and Shyanne.

"Why are you here?" Grian asked picking up his arrow and putting it back in the quiver, "And how did you catch my arrow?"

"The Clave believes that your disapproved missions and family background has tainted your ability to work without approval from one of the higher ranks."

"It's about this damn circle rune on my neck again. Seriously?"

"Grian-"

"No, X. Seriously? I've proven my loyalty to them countless times. At this rate the Clave is just targeting my team! I am literally higher rank than the Clave, I don't need to prove anything to them."

"You went to an unknown worl-"

"That world is Hermitcraft. And I _live_ there. They're under the elites protection."

"I am understanding of that, Grian. _They_ are not. The Clave believes that all London institute Shadowhunters should stay in the institute until further notice."

"Yeah, I'm not doing that."

" _You_ don't have a choice if you want to keep your job."

Grian and Shyanne stared at each other before Grian continued the conversation,

"Fine. I'll do what you ask, but don't expect me to be nice about it."

When Grian walked away, Maryn followed him and Shyanne looked at Xisuma, "What's his problem?"

"He's tired of being targeted by the Clave. This is the third time in like two months we've been under watch. And he's still recovering from the demon attacks in our home world." Xisuma explained, "I'd stay away from him for now. Come to me if you need anything. I need to talk to him."

_~!!!~_

"Grian, I thought you couldn't shoot." Maryn said, "You're still recovering."

"I can technically, just hurts to all hell. That quick movement really hurt my arm." Grian said rolling his right shoulder, "It's why I've been working more with my blades so I can strengthen the muscle again."

"Grian!" Xisuma shouted, "Grian, dude, can we just talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about?" Grian asked, "I'll cooperate with the Clave. I may not be happy about it, but I'll cooperate."

"Just.. Don't get us into more trouble than we're already in."

A few days pass and Grian continued to work on his swings with his blades. He was alone in the training hall when Shyanne walked in.

"Grian, I didn't know you would be up this early."

"I'm always up at five. I start doing short training with my daggers by 5:30 then I move to my bow, but with my arms still messed up it's more difficult to practice my shoot style."

"Think you could go a couple rounds with me?"

"Not today, Shyanne. Maybe some other time."

"What? Too afraid?"

"No. I just don't trust you still. You've only been here five days, after what happened with my family, I find it hard to trust others. Especially when it comes to training regimens. No offense."

"None taken, it's understandable. I hope you learn to trust me in the future."

"Only time will tell Shyanne."

_Three More Weeks Later_

It was late at night, near one in the morning to be exact. Grian was researching the current demon attacks and the recent files on the Forsaken attacks.

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"Not particularly. I can survive on thirty minutes of sleep. It's fine. Shouldn't _you_ be asleep convoy?" Grian asked closing the hologram screens he had splayed out in front of him.

"I was making final rounds." Shyanne said, "Why have you been so hostile towards me?"

"I have my reasons for not liking anyone from the Clave. They tried killing me."

"Well that's unfortunate. Sorry to hear that."

"You would be." Grian said as the circle rune on his neck started burning slightly, "This thing hasn't burned since the demon wars. That's slightly odd."

"Maybe it's reacting to your frustrations." Shyanne said quietly, "Maybe you could expose some anger later after you get some sleep."

"I don't need sleep."

"That's not a recommendation, it's an order soldier."

"Just because the Clave is putting you with me in orders, that doesn't mean you can boss me around like a tech member."

"Just go get some rest. I'm looking out for you."

Grian cocked an eyebrow and hummed, "You're not too bad Shyanne. I'll be in touch."

Shyanne smiled as Grian walked away to his room.

Grian was out near the training hall as Mumbo, Impulse, and Xisuma were all in Hermitcraft working on they're builds. He heard a loud scream come from the hall and he ran in seeing the Clave envoy being attacked by a demon.

Grian made quick movements and tackled the demon to the ground.

"Grian!"

"I'm just doing my job." Grian shouted over the demon shrills. His breath wheezed and froze as the demon shoved one of it's tentacles into the back of Grians' neck. His entire body froze when the demon let him go from an arrow to the face. Grians' breath wheezed and hitched as he fell to his knees and passed out onto his back. He could hear a faint call of his name before he was completely out of it.

_~!!!~_

Xisuma was talking to Impulse and Mumbo while Mumbo was talking about his new base expansion.

Mumbo was in the middle of a sentence when Xisuma silently winced and rubbed the back of his neck.

"X? You okay?"

For a brief second, he didn't answer, "Grians' in trouble."

It didn't take long for the three to get into the institute. Xisuma stopped one of the hunters who was in front of the elevator.

"James, where's Grian?"

"Infirmary."

Xisuma let out a silent curse as he ran towards the infirmary.

"Grian?!" Xisuma shouted as he ran in, "By the angel. Grian! Is he okay? What happened?!"

There was warlock in a black hood using his magic against the back of his neck.

"He was attacked by a greater demon." The warlock said, "The name's Jamil. I'm trying to save his life. Your Clave envoy is already getting me the supplies I need."

Xisuma let out a breath as he looked at Mumbo and Impulse with worry.

"You can fix him right?"

"I can, if you leave me to my business."

"He's my brother, my parabatai. I'm not leaving him."

"Make yourself useful and get the parabatai stone then, it'll keep him out of the void."

Xisuma quickly brushed passed Impulse and Mumbo and the two followed him.

"X? What is happening?"

"A greater demons' venom can kill way too easily." Xisuma said crouching beside one of the hidden compartments taking out his stele and running it over the runed floors, "The parabatai stone is something stronger than any form of magic. Also that's the high warlock of London. There's a difference between them and Grian and Scar."

Xisuma grabbed the stone and ran off back to the infirmary. When he got there he immediately grabbed Grian's hand and placed the stone between the hold. Mumbo and Impulse standing by.

"Don't go too deep, Xisuma." 

"I know how to work the stone." Xisuma said as the stone started creating a golden ring around their hands. Xisuma stared at Grian as he focused the power of their shared rune to their hearts.

As Xisuma was doing that, Maryn walked beside Mumbo and Impulse.

"What's going on?" Maryn asked, "I got an fire message from Jamil."

"Grian got attacked by a greater demon." Impulse whispered, "They don't know if he's going to come out of this coma."

"Greater demon venom is strong. Stronger than Shax and Ravener venom." Maryn whispered walking around the two Shadowhunters and put her hand onto Grians' leg.

Xisuma glanced at her for half a second before the stone started pulsing.

"Focus, Xisumavoid."

"I am. I'm just worried."

When some of the institutes alarms went off Xisuma turned to the other two, "Take care of that. I need to stay with Grian."

_"It's another demon in the institute!"_

Xisuma groaned as he shouted over, "HOW ARE THERE DEMONS IN THE INSTITUTE? THIS PLACE IS SET TO NOT ALLOW DEMONS IN!"

"We'll take care of it." Mumbo and Impulse said running out of the room while Shyanne ran in.

"Where do you need the potion ingredients?"

"Set them on that table and start mixing the parts together, Maryn help her."

Maryn left the side of the bed and started helping Shyanne mix the parts together. 

Xisuma on the other hand, was having trouble keeping the bond steady.

"I think the venoms getting stronger." He strained slightly, "Our bond is fadi-AH."

A strong blast sent Xisuma flying backwards, knocking him out immediately, the stone hitting the wall.

"Maryn. Your son, put him in a bed."

Maryn did just that and didn't have to worry about him being too hurt unlike her adopted son.

About half an hour later the potion was finally ready and Xisuma sat up in the bed.

"Give me the potion." Jamil demanded, as Xisuma got out of the bed, "Lift his head Xisuma."

Xisuma didn't say anything only did as asked, then the warlock slowly poured the potion down Grians' throat.

"Is he going to be okay?" Xisuma asked once the whole potion was inside Grian.

"He'll be fine." Jamil said, "Let him rest."

While the few in the room watched over Grian and Jamil taking extra precautions making sure the wound on the back of Grians' neck healed properly, Shyanne broke their silence.

"I kinda feel like this is my fault."

"What're you talking about?" Xisuma asked, "You weren't the cause of the attack."

"No, but he was saving me from it. He was just doing his job as a Shadowhunter and attempting to kill a demon." 

"Why do you say attempting?"

"Because _this_ happened. I didn't think this would happen."

"Shyanne." Xisuma said, "I don't blame you."

"Thank you, Xisuma. That.. That means a lot."

"I mean, I know you tried to help him. But things do happen, and that's understandable. I just need him to wake up right now."

Hours became days, and Xisuma and the other two of their team had to go out on a mission, so Shyanne went to check on Grian and dabbed a wet towel over Grians' forehead.

When Grian groaned and fluttered his eyes open his vision focused, "Shyanne?"

She let out a sigh of relief, "Grian, thank the angel you're okay."

"Okay may be an understatement." Grian said, his voice gravelly, he groaned at how bad his voice sounded, "How bad.. How long was I out?"

"Four days."

"Not surprised, what hit me?"

"Greater demon tentacle."

Grian groaned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I'm not worried about me. I've been worried about _you_."

" _You_ have been worried about _me?_ Of all Shadowhunters."

"You got hurt trying to protect me. Of coarse I've been worried. And Xisuma has been worried out of his mind."

"Where is he?"

"Out on mission with Impulse and Mumbo. They'll be back soon. Rest up."

Grian didn't fight with her and let his exhaustion overtake him as he fell back to sleep.

_~!!!~_

An hour later, Xisuma and the others walked in and Shyanne was first to greet them.

"Xisuma! Glad you three are back. I have good news."

"Which is?" Xisuma asked, "After the day I've had, I could use some good news."

"Grian woke up about an hour ago, he fell back to sleep but you should probably go check on him."

Xisuma smiled, "Thank you Shyanne."

He and the other two ran into the infirmary and looked at the sleeping Grian in the bed who had laid on his side. The blanket pulled to his chin.

Xisuma kneeled beside the bed and slightly shook Grian.

"Gri?"

"Hey." Grian said tiredly.

"It's good to see that you're okay."

"Okay is an overstatement. I'm alive at the least."

"That's fair." Xisuma said with a chuckle as Grian quickly fell back to sleep, "He'll be okay."

The three left Grian to rest until they were informed that Grian could hold up a conversation.


	13. Hidden Motives

Two days have passed and Grian had just woken up in the infirmary. He winced and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Grian."

Grian looked up at the voice, "Hey. What brings you to my hospital bed?"

"I wanted to check on you."

Grian looked at her in confusion, "Why have you been so obsessed with me lately? Three weeks ago you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I guess after you got hurt protecting me something inside me snapped."

"What-"

"That demon attack isn't what you think it was."

Grian swung his legs over the side of the bed, "I have my reasons for not liking anyone from the clave. Do _not_ give me another."

Grian got up not realizing how unsteady he was on his feet, he stretched his leg and popped his shoulder, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Before he left he looked over his shoulder slightly, "Oh, and Shyanne... Thanks for helping save my life."

When Grian got to his room he looked at the mirror to see the wound on the back of his neck, it was only a scar now.

"Sheesh. Greater Demons are... Something else."

_"Where's Grian?"_

The worried call made Grian immediately run out of his room to the person who called.

"Grian! There you are!" Xisuma said, "What're you doing out of bed?"

"X, I'm okay." Grian said shushing him, "I'm not going to heave over and die."

"Grian, don't even joke about that right now." Xisuma said putting his hand under Grians' chin, "You've literally almost died from the venom."

"X, I know you worry about me, but you don't have to worry about me _this_ much. We have a job to do as Shadowhunters, it's just what comes with the job."

_~Time Skip Four Days~_

Grian was in his room when he suddenly felt his circle rune burning. He winced and pulled his hand to the side of his neck.

_Why does this keep burning? Ever since Shyanne ca-_

"Shyanne." Grian growled, he then ran off to Xisuma's room and slammed the door open, "X, we got a problem."


	14. Amongst The Runes

"Grian, what are you talking about, and why is the circle rune glowing?"

"Xisuma." Grian said shutting the door and locking it, "It's burning, ever since Shyanne came it just won't stop. I don't think we can trust her."

"Gri, I think that's the demon venom talking, go get som-"

"No! X, you aren't hearing me." Grian interrupted, "Angels communicate through things that cause the most pain. Whether it be their call for help, or through a rune. The angel Ether is my cousin, the circle rune causes me the most pain. Not counting our parabatai bond."

"So what are you saying Grian?"

"I'm saying, Ether could be warning us about a greater evil."

"Like what?"

"I think there's a traitor in the institute, and I think it's Shyanne."

"How can you be sure?"

"There's only one way to tell."

"Grian-"

"We don't have a choice but to summon Ether. It's the only way we can find out."

"I hope you know what you're getting into."

"I don't, but it can't hurt."

"Grian, might I remind you that you're still vulnerable to possession. The Greater Demons can get to you quicker than you can think."

"Who said I'm doing this here or in the main world? We need to do it in Hermitcraft because it's more safe for me specifically."

Xisuma sighed in frustration, "Fine. We'll do it first thing in the morning."

"We need to do it now. He'll only come to me in the dead of night."

_~Thirty Minutes Later~_

Grian was kneeled on the floor of his mansion with the summoning star around him with five unlit torches on the corners.

"What're you guys doing?" Impulse asked as he walked in, "Is that a pentagram?"

"No." Grian said bluntly, "We're summoning an angel."

"Do you know how dangerous that is?!"

"We need answers, and we need them now. Xisuma, fill him in while I talk to Ether." Grian said lighting the four torches as X walked out with Impulse, then Grian took his Seraph blade and cut his wrist, "With the blood of a cousin, I call upon you, Angel Ether. Hear my call, from another being with angel blood, a cousin. I summon thee."

A loud boom could be heard as the Angel Ether landed in front of Grian.

"I'm sorry to call upon you like this."

"It's fine young nephew."

"Ether, the circle rune. What are you trying to tell me?"

"Grian, there's a traitor in your midst." Ether said walking up to Grian, he put his hands on the back of Grian's neck over the demon scar, Grian gasped in response, "Shyanne is not a Shadowhunter."

"Then how is she able-"

"She is a hybrid. Much like you, only she can imitate the Shadowhunter runes."

"How-"

"Watcher magic can do a lot young hunter." Ether said, he used his magic to unlock some of Grian's buried memories, "You're so much stronger than you think you are, cousin. Your mother was something special. She wanted only the best for you. She never wanted her faults to be your problems."

Grian saw memories of his old life with the Watchers, only the one thing that was different was that Shyanne was there.

"You must remember that your past, isn't what you believe it to be."

Grian's entire life flashed before his eyes before the angel let him go. Before the angel disappeared into the night sky if Hermitcraft, Grian fainted, unconscious on the carpet of his mansion.


	15. Missing Cores

The next time Grian woke up he was in his bed in Hermitcraft, the whole shadow world team beside him.

"Grian, thank the angels you're okay." Xisuma said sitting him up, "Grian what happened?"

"Shyanne is my sister..."

"Grian, that's impossible. You were an only child."

"No, X.. You didn't see what I saw."

"Then _what_ did you see?"

"The cause of the end of the Shadow world. Everyone with downworld or angel blood will all die in a fire-y ball of death. And Shyanne is the cause of it. You need to stay away from her, X. I've seen things I shouldn't have saw."

"Grian.. That's absurd."

"Xisuma, Watcher blood, Watchers in general are more powerful than we had originally thought. She is 3/4 Watcher, the other quarter is _demon._ You can't let her tell you otherwise."

"Grian, don't worry we-"

"Xisuma, you don't get it!" Grian said his voice starting to break, " _She imitated our runes._ She's _killed three angels._ She's killed _dozens_ of Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike. Don't let her do the same to you. When I was talking to Ether, he unlocked memories I didn't know I had. There were two kids to my family. Myself and a daughter. And now I know that Shyanne.. She isn't a Shadowhunter, she isn't a downworlder, not even an angel. At heart, she's a demon."

"Then let's pound her face in." Impulse said, "Protect everyone!"

"Impulse, you aren't hearing me either." Grian said getting up from the bed, "You can't just take a seraph blade and stab her through the chest, _game point everyone saved_. She will kill _you_ before you get a chance to kill _her_."

"Grian, that's just..." Impulse started but Grian stormed up to him and puled him by his collar.

"IMPULSE **LISTEN** TO ME." Grian shouted, "Watchers are dangerous. And since she's combined with _**PURE DEMON BLOOD**_ there is no easy way of stopping her. People like her have a desire, it is almost always needing a hybrids' blood or piece of soul for a ritual."

"In terms of English please?" Mumbo asked when Grian let Impulse go.

"Xisuma and I are in _the most danger._ We've been around Shyanne for a month, she's learning our weaknesses and I'm _still_ recovering from the demon wars." Grian explained then looked back at the rest of the Shadow Hermits, "She _**knows**_ I'm vulnerable."

"Grian, the Greater Demon attack." Xisuma said, "It must have been staged."

"Did anyone kill that Greater Demon?" Grian asked, no one answered, "Oh we are so dead. Not only do we have Shyanne to deal with but that greater demon is still in the worlds somewhere."

_~One Hour Later~_

Grian was in the training hall with his bow and quiver shooting targets, exercising his arm to get it back up to full strength.

With every arrow he split in half, he was deep in thought on his mind on what he's going to do about Shyanne.

"Grian."

he turned around and shot the wall beside the person who called his name.

"Whoa, same side, G." 

"Sorry, X." Grian said, "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about.." Xisuma walked closer to him and whispered, "About Shyanne."

Grian put his bow over his shoulders, "What about her?"

"How can we stop her?"

"If I'm being honest, I don't know. She's still new here and I don't know what her weaknesses are yet. I don't even know if she has any."

"I've been observing the way she trains, she uses blades more than anything. She's not the best with projectiles."

"So an aerial battle is our best bet? Difficult but effective."

"Yeah."

"X, I've been hearing voices lately. And I'm not supposed to be."

"I understand that. Maybe it has something to do with your talk with Ether."

Grian thought about it for a moment, "Come with me. We're going down to the institutes' library. I have something to show you."

As the two walked down to the library, the moment they walked in, Grian felt a weird vibe.

"Something isn't right." Grian whispered, "Hang on."

Grian used his warlock side to see what was happening, "Demon wards... He's here." Grian pulled off his bow and forced Xisuma to crouch with him as they watched two beings walk in.

_"Purson, I don't know why a Greater Demon like you has called upon me to take the two hybrids."_

_"Shyanne, you are one of the strongest Watchers known to the Shadow world. You must fulfil your destiny."_

_"Your strengths are more than mine. You need to remember I summoned you here!"_

The two continued talking, Grian quietly took out one of his arrows and loaded his bow. Grian saw the greater demon known as Purson whispered something to Shyanne, Grians' eyes widened.

"They know we're here." Grian whispered, "We need to go."

He grabbed Xisuma and left quickly.

"The Greater Demon is in the institute." Xisuma said out of breath, "Is _that_ what you wanted to show me?"

"No!" Grian said almost shouting, "But we are in so much danger."

That night Grian stayed up really late, almost until four AM worrying about Shyanne and the Greater Demon in the institute. He finally gave up at Four thirty and fell asleep with an arrow to his right as he slept.

He felt a breeze of something that woke him up quickly. He looked up and saw Shyanne beside his bed. He quickly moved to grab the arrow but Shyanne wrapped something around his neck choking him and pulling him away from the weapon.

"Don't fight it." Shyanne whispered in Grians' ear as he was struggling to get air, "Give in."

"Never..." Grian strained, "XISUMA-"

Shyanne knocked him out.

Grian woke up drowsy as he realized that he wasn't in the institute. He was chained, shirtless in some form of torture basement. He wrapped his hands around the chains and yanked on them. He came to the quick conclusion that he was completely weaponless.

Grian silently cursed then shouted, "SHYANNE. SHOW YOURSELF."

She appeared in a cloud of purple dust, "Ah, you're awake. That'll make this so much more... _**FUN**_."  
  


"Let. Me. Go." Grian demanded, his eyes showing his downworld side.

"No, little brother, I don't think I will."

"I am _not_ your brother. I am Xisuma's brother."

"Shh, shh, shh. Soon, you won't have to worry about him anymore." Shyanne said with a chuckle running her fingers under Grians' chin.

"What did you do to Xisuma?"

"Oh nothing..." Shyanne gloated, "Yet."

"Where. Is he?"

Shyanne put her fingers on Grians' Parabatai rune, "You'll find out. Eventually. But may I applaud you on your observance? You're smart. You'll be a great pawn."

"I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged. And you know that. In the meantime, have fun with Purson."

When Shyanne left Grian tried looking for his weapons.

_All across the room. Stele..._

He looked at his boot to where he usually keeps his stele.

_Also gone._

Grian groaned at his unfortunate circumstance and looked around for some way to get out of these chains.

_~!!!~_

Xisuma woke in a different place as well. His eyes darted around the room see the different tools and drugs inside. His weapons where he couldn't reach them, stele in the same place.

"Oh this is bad."


	16. Fight For Your Runes

"We have fought so much to keep this institute safe!" Impulse shouted over the talkative Shadowhunters, "Now Grian and Xisuma are GONE. They were taken by someone, or something, in this institute. I want teams of three out searching for them. They could be in serious trouble."

"Impulse, we need you." Mumbo said, "We have something you need to see."

Impulse stepped down and followed Mumbo to where he wanted him to go.

"What have we got?"

"Something that is extremely disturbing." Mumbo replied as the two walked into their morgue, "Shadowhunter, runes carved out of his skin."

Impulse put on some gloves and tossed a pair at Mumbo as well.

"I've never seen anything like this." Impulse said, his voice almost a whisper, "I'm assuming cause of death was blood loss?"

"Yeah, all his runes on his front and on his back were carved out." Mumbo replied, "Do you know him?"

"Yeah. His name was Justin." Impulse said examining the dead Shadowhunter, "Not Xisuma's father, but one of the best in the London institute. Good kid... Young. Victim of an unfortunate event."

"So what do you think?"

"Seraph blades." Impulse pointed to the cuts, "Light, accurate. Hold up.."

"What is it?"

"Purple." Impulse picked up the corpses arm, "Pure Watcher magic."

"You don't think Grian-"

"No, the way Grian throws his blades is different, same with Xisuma. Plus they would never use their Watcher powers against anyone. Especially someone of their own kind. Plus pure Watcher magic is different than Grian and X's as well."

"How could a Watcher activate a Seraph blade? They don't have angel blood to do so."

Impulse looked up at Mumbo, "Lock down the institute. Nobody leaves without approval."

_~!!!~_

Grians' breath hitched as his arm twitched from pain. He swallowed the lump in his throat while he was trying to catch his breath. The veins on his right wrist began colouring a dark purple.

His chest heavily rose up and down as he continued to try and breathe.

"Grian..." A female voice called, "So cute as an experiment."

Grian growled before speaking, "You're a disgrace to Watcher kind. You deserve to have a seraph blade through your chest."

"You'll look better without those runes all over your body, Shadowhunter."

"Touch me, and I will not be scared to shed your blood." Grian said through breaths.

"That's cute." She stabbed something in Grian's neck causing him to fall asleep.

When Grian woke up later, his vision had trouble focusing, he could hear his breathing wheeze. He looked at his left arm only by moving his eyes, his entire body felt heavy, unable to move. Grian saw that his strength rune got carved out of his skin.

 _A valuable rune gone._ Grian thought, he looked down at his chest, _Parabatai rune gone too._

 _"X..."_ Grian hissed, "I need... I need you..."

"Xisumavoid can't help you." Shyanne growled over him, she moved Grian's head away from her and began cutting at the rune on his neck. Grian could barely feel the pain from the seraph blade cutting into his skin.

He heard a loud bang and something that sounded like a bow shot, sounds were muffled to him but he tried to dictate what noise was what, a thump heard from his left, then restraints releasing in pressure.

Grian moved his head towards what was releasing the restraint pressure.

 _"Don't worry, Grian. I'll get you out of here."_ The lights blinded Grian, blurring his vision even more before he became unconscious.

_~!!!~_

When Xisuma saw Grian become unconscious once more he quickly used his Warlock powers to create a portal and was wary of how he handled Grian.

He picked him up from his right side making sure the runed that were carved out weren't touching anything, and walked into the portal.

He appeared in an penthouse apartment when the portal closed behind him.

"Jamil!" Xisuma shouted, "You owe me a favour, and I'm calling it in now."

"Xisuma, can't you send a fire message first before-" Jamil stopped when he saw Grian in his arms, "I literally just saved his life. Put him on the sofa. What happened to him?"

"We were backstabbed. Kidnapped from the institute. I guess she wanted to torture Grian first. Can you help him?"

"Yeah. But the skin will take a bit to regenerate, I'll have to cover them with gauze pads as it does." Jamil said mixing three potion parts together, "Do you have your stele?"

"Yeah, took it before I went and busted in the door to save Grian."

"I didn't ask for your life story, X. Activate his stamina, healing, and anti-tracking runes. Do the same to yourself, I don't want you getting tracked here."

Xisuma did as told and let Jamil do with what he needed, Xisuma helping Grian and Jamil as much as he could while he worked.

_~!!!~_

"Have you tried tracking them?" Mumbo asked, "Maybe we can-"

"I've already tried. I'm pretty sure they've activated their anti-tracking runes. We need to find them."

"And if we can't track them, let's narrow down the places they could be." Mumbo said putting up one of the screens up to the normal places the two could be, "They aren't in Hermitcraft and they aren't here."

"There's the high warlock of London, his penthouse apartment. Any of the seven wolf dens, any of the five vampire clans, which might I remind you THEY ALL HATE US."

"Right.." Mumbo droned, "So what're we going to do?"

"Let's start with the dens." Impulse said grabbing a seraph blade and throwing blades on the sides of his boots, "Grab some throwing daggers, they might come in handy. Give me your arm."

Mumbo did so and Impulse drew the Shadowhunter angelic rune on his arm.

"Let's go."

_~!!!~_

Grian was asleep while his wounds and energy was regenerating. Grians' arm was wrapped in bandages while his chest had only a gauze pad. Xisuma watching over him as he slept, continuing to run his stele over Grians' healing rune a few times.

"What is your plan when he's able to stand and leave?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far. Jamil, thank you. I just don't know where we'll go after."

"Well maybe you should talk it out with him when he wakes. You should eat something."

"I'll just run over my nourishment run-"

"Eat something physical, nephew. You can't rely solely on your runes."

A few hours later, the Xisuma and Grian were talking.

"X, I don't know what we're going to do. We can't go back to the institute, we can't go back to Hermitcraft, we'll endanger everyone."

"The wolf and vamp dens are out of the question."

"So where are we going to go?"

"The main hub is always up for g-"

"Xisuma, no one knows us in the main hub. That's a death wish."

"That's the point. If no one knows us then we can see shelter in one of the dens until our heat dies down, PLUS we can't get tracked if we're in the main hub."

"How are we going to get there though?"

 _"I can portal you there."_ Jamil called out from the other room, walking out, "I'm the only one who can portal you there so enjoy your trip."

"You're just going to kick us out right after you've helped us?" Xisuma asked, "I know we aren't as close as we used to be bu-"

"You've both eaten something, your strength is back. I've cared for you both, you're free to leave."

"Oka-"

"I'll portal you both to the main hub and you can figure out what can happen from there."

"Thanks, Jamil." Grian and Xisuma said, "Thank you for your help... Again."

"If I see you back here in the next week I'll let you die."

"Brutal." Grian whispered as Jamil opened the portal, Xisuma walked in first.

"Before you go, Grian." Jamil said right before he left, Jamil used his magic to give Grian a loose shirt, "Now you won't look like an idiot. Oh also..." He threw Grian three vials, two with chains around them, "Give one of the chained vials to Xisuma, the other two are yours."

"What do they do?"

"The one without the chain is a potion to keep your regeneration going, also to keep out infection. The others are emergency potions. Pour it on the ground and it'll take you back to me."

"Thank you." Grian said, then left through the portal meeting up with X on the other side.

"What took you?"

"Jamil was handing me potions. Here, put this around your neck. If we pour it on the ground it'll take us back to Jamil." Grian explained, "The other is to help with the regeneration."

Xisuma and Grian both then wandered the main hub until they found a bar with a wolf on it.

"Hunters Moon. Wolf den."

"How can you tell that it's a den Grian?"

"Every wolf den has a wolf on it's logo. I'm just surprised there's one right out here."

The two walked into the den cautiously and sat at the bar cautiously.

"Shadowwhunters." The bartender said, Grian and Xisuma looked at each other, "What? Didn't think I'd notice the runes on your arms? Speaking of who are you, and what happened to you?"

"My name is Grian, I'm from the London wolf pack. This is my parabatai, Xisuma."

"Wolves can't have parabatais dimbo."

"Hybrids. We have every blood from the shadow world in our DNA. Your name?"

"Real name is Josh, you can call me Spark. It's what the pack calls me. You didn't tell me what happened to you."

"Let's just say some psychotic bitch tried carving my runes out. She was successful on two."

"Huh, been through Hell. What can I get you boys to drink?"

"Just two waters. We're a bit dehydrated."

"Very well."

"Uh, who... Who's your pack leader?" Grian asked as Spark put the two water glasses in front of him and X.

"I'll go grab Axel." He said, then left to get the leader.

"Oh.. Balls." Grian said with a groan, "I am so dead."

"Why? I thought you said nobody knows you." Xisuma asked rather quickly.

"Ah... Well... This alpha and I have a past." Grian said, his voice rising an octave.

 _"XELQUA."_ The alpha shouted, grabbing Grian by the collar of his shirt, "You got some nerve showing your face in my den."

"I'M NOT HERE FOR A FIGHT. I'M NOT HERE FOR A FIGHT." Grian shouted, "Axel, I'm sorry about our past."

He was then cut off by the pain on his chest and Axel cutting off his breath, "I don't car-"

"LET HIM UP DUDE!" Xisuma shouted, "Let him speak."

Axel let up on Grian, he sat up and coughed as he caught his breath.

"Look, Axel. We're not here as a Shadowhunters, We're not here as a Mundanes, We're not here as a Vampires or Warlocks or Watchers, we're here as wolves seeking help and shelter."

"Why would I help someone of the likes of _you_?"

"As a pack leader you have the duty to help wolves seeking help. You don't have to accompany them. We have our own pack, I'm the leader of the biggest wolf pack in London. We just need a place to rekindle our strength."

"Fine. You can stay." Axel said with a growl, "Don't think you have authority here."

"I know I don't. I won't take your pack from you. I don't want to have a blood bounty on my head. Wolf code, blood for blood. _Beati Bellicosi._ Blessed are the warriors."

"Just stay out of my way, Xelqua."

"You have my word."

_~!!!~_

Impulse and Mumbo appeared in the main hub with the help of the High London Warlock.

"So, Jamil said they'd be here. Also those wolf packs down in the city don't like us. They're mad because we lost their alpha." Impulse said with a groan as they saw a Shadowhunter walking, "Hey! Shadowhunter!"

The Shadowhunter stopped in his tracks and greeted the two, "Well, strangers. The names Nick. What can I do you for?"

"We're looking for two Shadowhunters that might have come by here... One's short, curly blonde hair, blue eyes. The other purple eyes, freckles, probably without a helmet." Impulse said, "They might have come in here hurt?"

"You gotta give me names son."

"Okay, Grian and Xisuma?" When the hunter looked at him with confusion he went more into their names, "Xelqua Grian Charleston, XisumaVoid? Grian was adopted from the Yandere institute and brought to the London institute under the Voids? They're both hybrids."

"They sound familiar. You say they're hybrids? Those are rare. Check the Hunters Den, it's probably your best bet."

"Thank you, Nick." Impulse went to walk away but the Shadowhunter stopped him.

"You two got names I should let my institute be aware of?"

"ImpulseSV and MumboJumbo. In our place we're just known as Impulse and Mumbo." Impulse said, "Thank you."

"Anytime. There are Shadowhunters everywhere on the streets. Talk to them if you need help."

The two nodded and headed to the Hunters Moon.

"What would Xisuma and Grian be doing in a bar?" Mumbo asked, "They don't drink."

"All wolf dens are disguised in bars." Impulse said, "Come on."

When they walked in the bar, the bartender shouted, "Hey! No, we already took in two Shadowhunters. Get out."

The entire wolf den started growling before, **_"STAND DOWN, MAIN HUB WOLVES."_**

Impulse and Mumbo watched as three people walked out from the back room.

"Mumbo! Impulse!" Grian shouted, "Wh-what're you guys doing here!?"

"We're here looking for you, we were lucky to have found you at the ninth den." Mumbo said, "We've been worried sick. What happened to you two?!"

"Let's just say Shyanne was trying to cut out all my runes." Grian said subconsciously rubbing the pad on his chest, "She successfully carved out two. She is no Shadowhunter."

"Gr-"

"They're friends, Axel." Grian interrupted walking up to Impulse and Mumbo, "We can't go back to the institute nor can we go back to Hermitcraft. We'll be endangering too many people. I don't want to risk it."

"Grian, we need you two to come back to the Institute. We have a body that we need you to look at. Also you'll be safe there."

"How can you two promise that?"

"We've not seen Shyanne ever since you guys went missing. That greater demon-"

"Is working with Shyanne. Or she's working for him. Either way, unless the institutes defenses and alarms are working."

"They are completely online and we've had Jamil up our wards. We are completely demon free and untrackable."

"Okay." Grian whispered, "Let's go, X."

"Grian." Axel said stopping him, "If you need extra wolf help, let me know. I'll help."

 _"Beati Bellicosi,_ Axel. _"_ Grian said with a smile and left with the two Shadowhunters.

_~!!!~_

When the three got back to the institute, they brought Grian to the morgue where they were keeping the body.

"What's going on?" Grian asked, "Wha-"

"Runes carved out of his skin." Mumbo said, "Three more came while you two were gone. We need Watchers to figure out what happened."

"I can _tell_ you what happened." Grian said, "Shyanne is a Watcher, she's 3/4ths Watcher and a quarter demon. She uses her Watcher powers to imitate the Shadowhunter runes and looks for the strongest hunter. But instead of finding that she found Xisuma and I."

Grian went to one of the drawers after putting on gloves and grabbed a scalpel, then walked back to one of the bodies.

"And X and I are stronger than any hunter." Grian continued cutting into the deceased's arm, it started seeping purple blood, "Freshly dead, missing runes, purple blood... We're gonna have another Watcher war."

"Gri-"

"Xisuma, I don't want to see you on one of these tables one day. So don't argue with me. I've been through so much more than you think."


	17. In Parabatai We Trust

"The demon attacks have died down immensely since our kidnappings." Grian said leaning over a table, "It's not like I'm complaining or anything, but it's a little suspicious."

"I couldn't agree more, G." Impulse said, "Ever since you and Xisuma escaped from Shyanne, we've not seen anything of her."

"You also need to remember she's a Watcher. She can imitate anyone's shape." Xisuma said, "It's still dangerous."

Grian scratched at his arm where his strength rune was originally cut out. Over the last couple of days, Grian had burned his parabatai rune back where it was originally.

"Your arm still bothering you, Grian?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just a bit. Burns a little but other than that... Nothing."

"Have we figured out why there's so many dead Shadowhunters?" Xisuma asked, "It's just that there's like eighteen dead now."

"No one knows." Grian said bringing up a hologram of the case files, "While I was dissecting and looking at the carvings, they all share one thing. They all have purple blood and little bits of purple in the craved out skin. Which means whoever is doing this, made sure that they injected the subject with Watcher venom."

"I thought Watchers had blood?" Mumbo said, "I mea-"

"We have both." Grian interrupted, "Watcher venom is pulled from the cells of our blood. It's really hard to get out but people consider it valuable. But this also means that there's a Watcher being tortured for his blood. What Shyanne did to me before she started carving out the runes, is that she injected me with the venom of a Watcher, all it did was make my wrist veins colour because I'm part Watcher. So all it effected was my strength mostly."

"It's fun being a weapon of mass destruction, isn't it Grian?" Xisuma groaned sarcastically, "Moving on to what sedative the assailant used, the drug itself made sure that the subject could barely hear, see, talk, and breathe."

" _Completely_ disorientated. When I was under its effects, I was pretty much completely out of it. Because the next time I woke up we were two days in at Jamil's penthouse apartment." Grian added, "I barely remembered anything of the attack, until Xisuma started explaining the most of it then I remembered. But this is a really powerful drug and it can be used to kill."

"So in other words find Shyanne and give her to the Clave."

"Impulse, no. We need the sword trap that can hold a Greater Demon if we're trapping her. And that rogue Greater demon."

"So we need to portal to Idris?"

"Yeah, and we all know how they liked us last time."

"They didn't."

"Exactly."

_~One portal trip later~_

"I don't think our arrival was welcomed." Mumbo said when every guard in Idris pointed their weapons at the four.

"You think?" Grian snapped, then stepped in front of the group, "We're just here to get supplies and talk to the inquisitor. Stand down Shadowhunters, and Vampire hybrids. Yeah, I see you over there fangs."

All the hunters put down their weapons and the four walked into the building.

"Grian and team, welcome." The inquisitor chuckled, "Why are you here?"

"We need to trap a greater demon, and a Watcher that broke into our midst."

"Alright, come with me and tell me more about this... Watcher."

One the way to the vault, Grian was explaining the situation. The inquisitor seeming more than willing to help them.

"Okay, we'll handle it from here." Grian said, "Thanks."

Grian and his team walked into the vault and grabbed the swords.

"These babies are strong enough to hold two greater demons." Grian said eyeing down the sword, "When all three points are stabbed in the ground, it'll create a box bounding the thing inside to where they can't portal out or escape. Let's go."

The four walked out of the vault and Impulse whispered something to Grian.

"Don't you think she was a little... Too invested in the demon hunt?"

"Now that you mention it. Yeah." Grian whispered back, "A little suspicious but I don't think we can attack her for it. But we'll keep an eye out."

Grian, Mumbo and Impulse all walked in through the portal. Xisuma was grabbed from behind and portalled somewhere else.

When the three hunters walked out Grian noticed it immediately, "Where's X?"

"He didn't come through the portal with us.."

"I see this! Where could he... SHYANNE." Grian growled, "She and I are going to have some problems. She took the form of the inquisitor and now she knows our entire plan. She wants to play Watcher fight? I'll give her a Watcher fight."

"Grian! Don't let your anger cloud you vision." Impulse said, "When you're angry it can lead you to doing irrational things. We'll find X."

"I'm going to go grab something of his and see if I can track it. Nobody tell Maryn until it gets more serious. Last thing I need right now is her freaking out because her son is missing."

"Why is that the last thi-"

"Because if she starts freaking out, I start freaking out and it distracts me from my objective. Just hold it from her for now."

_~Three hours later~_

"I can't track him, I can't parabatai track him, Jamil can't warlock track him, I can't even locate Xisuma by his magic." Grian ranted as he paced, "We are no where closer to finding hi-ah.. ah ow.."

"You okay?" Impulse asked.

"Yeah, it's just that Shyanne is currently cutting out one if his runes and I can feel it and it's sharp." Grian said rubbing the side of his arm, "We gotta find him and quick."

Just then Maryn walked by and Grian dismissed himself and walked up to her, "Can I talk to you?"

"What about?"

Grian only motioned his head for her to follow him. She led him to his room.

"We have problems... Again." Grian said, "And this time it's more serious."

"What is it Grian? I may be deruned but that doesn't mean you need to withhold information from me."

"Xisuma's missing. He was kidnapped by Shyanne who imitated the inquisitor when we went to Idris, I found out three months ago she's my sister, and now she's cutting out Xisuma's runes like she did me." Grian said quickly, "I plan on finding him but I can't track him."

"That's a lot to process, Grian." Maryn said in shock, "Xisuma's missing, again?"

"Yeah, the whole kidnap-rescue ordeal. Except this time we're dealing with a greater demon and a Watcher that likes breaking the accords. I plan on killing her or banishing her back to Hell where she belongs, but it's difficult."

"Whatever you do, I trust you."

"Don't freak out."

"I'm not going too. Yet, find him, Grian."

When she left Grian took a breath, "That went better than expected."

_~Later that evening~_

Grian couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes or relaxed, he could hear Xisuma's screams, he could feel his pain. He sat in the main room and continued to look for Xisuma. His arms and chest hurt so bad. He didn't even want to imagine what Xisuma was going through.

He was so tired, awake for hours upon hours.

It was only the next evening when Grian was in his room rubbing his parabatai rune. A small knock was heard on Grians' door as someone passed.

"Grian, what're you still doing up?" Grian looked up at the voice, "You've been awake for the past thirty-eight hours."

"I can't sleep, Maryn." Grian said his voice shaking, "I can feel Xisuma's pain. I can hear his screams. Every rune carved out of his skin, I feel."

Maryn sat next to the small, shirtless male, "I know you're worried."

"He's my parabatai. I've dissected a lot of Shadowhunter bodies. I don't want the next to be him." Grian said, his voice shaking even more, eyes watering, "If he dies, a part of me dies. I don't want the next body I need to dissect to be him."

"Grian..." Maryn started pulling an arm around him, "Xisuma is strong. He's a fighter, like you. You've both been through a lot lately. You'll find him. And you'll find him alive."

Grian sniffled as he wiped his eyes dry, "I... Thank you, Mum."

Maryn smiled at him, "Get some sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

She left, shutting the door behind her. She smiled once more at the thought of Grian calling her, 'mum', for the first time ever, "I won't lose either one of you. That's a promise."

Grian laid in bed and weakly drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Grian woke up later than usual and more drowsy than usual. He squinted his eyes before getting up and looking through the mirror as he got ready for the day. He got up and was halfway dressed when he started feeling a really strong pain on his chest. He pulled himself to look in the mirror and his parabatai rune was _glowing_ , and Grian _screamed_.

He knocked over many things on the dresser and fell to his knees. He grunted and gasped for breath as it glowed golden and began fading. When the pain finally ended, Maryn, Mumbo, and Impulse all ran into his room.

"Grian!" They yelled, Maryn running right to his side, Grian had his right hand raised to his chest where the rune once rested, "Grian, are you okay?"

 _"X..."_ Grian breathed, "X.. He's.. He.."

Mumbo and Impulse helped Grian to sit onto his bed and Maryn moved Grians' hand and gasped, Impulse as well.

"Xisuma's gone..." Grian finally managed to say, "The rune is gone. My brother..."

"Grian... We'll find his body. You-"

"I'm coming with you. Not because I want to see him, but because I'm going to kill Shyanne and that greater demon for killing my brother." Grian argued, "This is war. She killed a Shadowhunter. Now I'll kill her."

"Grian, vengean-"

"This isn't about vengeance." Grian interrupted, "This is about ending a war. This _was_ about **_preventing_** a war, now it's about wolf code. Blood for blood. And I plan on ending it."

When Grian tried getting up, he ended up losing his balance and falling to his knees.

"Grian, be careful." Impulse said helping him back up, "Losing a parabatai can kill, and it's weakened you. You were lucky to have survived."

"I can't-"

"Grian, Impulse is right. Listen to him and your boyfriend and rest for the day and gather your strength. We'll find X."

"I told you, I'm coming with you and-"

"You are going to rest, Gri." Mumbo demanded, "I'm not having you go out there and get yourself killed. It's bad enough we're down one hermit, we **don't** need to be down another. Do you understand me?"

"Fine." Grian said, "I give up. Baby me for the next twelve hours and see how that goes."


	18. Blood For Blood

Grian spent the entire day after Mumbo let him leave his room outside bow and arrow equipped and ready to shoot. It was starting to get sundown but Grian was determined to find his brother.

He noticed something strange out of the corner of his eye. He knew he wasn't in his best mindset, but he didn't need to think about the other hits.

He saw Shyanne walking into an abandoned warehouse.

He was about to jump off before,

"Grian."

He turned around, "Impulse, Mumbo."

"You know our usual motto. Three go in three go out."

"When Mumbo came it was four go in four go out. Now Xisuma is gone and the three lost their original member."

"Grian, we work together. We don't go off alone." Mumbo said, "Load your bow, and let's go. Here."

He handed Grian one of the demon swords, then the three ran off to where Grian saw Shyanne walk in.

Grian had his bow loaded and the three snuck amongst the edges of the building. In the corner Grian saw a body strapped to a table.

"X..." Grian said, his voice quiet, "Strength long gone."

Impulse and Mumbo quiet behind him.

"She's an open target G. Shoot her."

Grian ignored Impulse, he snuck his way down bow completely drawn.

"Shyanne!" Grian growled, "You killed my brother, now I'll kill you."

"Are you so sure about that, Grian?" Shyanne hissed, Grian released the arrow. It pierced into her shoulder, "You little-"

"NOW." Grian shouted, he slammed the sword in the ground, Impulse and Mumbo on the other sides doing the same trapping Shyanne and the greater demon in the case, "This is strong enough to hold a greater demon. Wolf code is blood for blood. But I don't need to waste my time with _you._ "

Grian put his bow on his shoulder and walked to the body on the table. Runes carved out, blood everywhere.

He put his hand on the side of his face. He took a shuddering breath before speaking softly, reciting the parabatai oath. Impulse and Mumbo staying beside the two evils.

"Entreat me, not to leave thee, Or return from following after thee-- For whither thou goest.. I will go." Tears started forming at his eyes and his voice shaking even more, "And where thou lodgest, I will lodge. Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my god." His voice quickly became a whisper, "Where thou diest, I will die, and there will I be buried. The angel do so to me, and more so also, if aught but death... Part thee.. and me..."

"This is sweet and all..." Shyanne growled, "But what do you people plan on doing?"

Grian looked up and turned to the two greater evils and walked over.

He said nothing as he drew a portal rune on the palm of his hand.

"You're going somewhere where I don't have to worry about you." When he finished drawing the rune, a portal appeared in front of him, "Impulse, Mumbo, I'm portalling you two to Jamil's. Tell him to send them back to the hell where they came from. If I ever see you in a world I'm protecting, I will stab you through the heart."

"End the job, Grian. Blood for blood. _Beati Bellicosi._ "

"Don't you _**dare**_ recite the wolf motto to me." Grian growled, "You are not a wolf, you're a demon that needs to _**die**_."

"You talk a lot of smack for someone who won't do the deed."

Grian grabbed the blade on his side, "You are barking up the wrong tree."

"Grian, don't kill out of spite."

"She killed X." Grian said but went through the portal himself with the two prisoners.  
  


* * *

"You do know I have a door right?" Jamil groaned, "What's all this mess?"

"Can you send these two back to the hell where they crawled from?" Grian asked, "Otherwise I'm going to kill Shyanne."

"Very well." Jamil said, "Have you found my nep-"

"Don't... Don't bring up X right now." Grian interrupted, "It's a sore subject."

"He's dead."

Grian didn't answer, but Jamil got the message. Jamil banished the one greater demon and Shyanne attacked Grian.

He made quick movements and stabbed Shyanne through the chest with his seraph blade.

"You got your wish.."

"Shut your filthy mouth." Grian growled, "I don't want to hear another word out of you."

Her soul dissipated into the air. And Grian put away his blade before his phone pinged.

_Impulse: Grian, we've taken_ _Xisuma back to the institute. But.. We have some bad news._

_Mumbo: You might want to get to the institute quickly._

_G: What else is happening?_

_Impulse: G, we'd rather tell you when you're here._

_G: I don't have time for mysteries._

_Impulse: There was an attack. Six people dead. X is counted in this._

_G: Who?_

_Mumbo: Jocelyn Gray, Luke Heisler, James Hentz, Clarissa Wolf, Xisuma and Justin Void._

_G: Justin is gone too?_

_G: I'll be down quickly. How soon is the passing ceremony?_

_Impulse: It'll be held later today._

Grian took a breath before responding back;

_G: I'm coming._   
  


_~!!!~_

_Time Skip to the later evening_

Grian looked in the mirror as he tied the black tie. He wore a white shirt, white jacket, trousers. He sighed as he looked into his own blue eyes.

_Now's a better time than never to go out and meet up with Maryn than ever..._

He walked out of his room and down the arched hallways to where the funeral was being held. 

There he saw Maryn talking to Impulse and Mumbo. The four said nothing to each other as Grian escorted himself and Maryn up beside Xisuma and his father's bodies.

Grian took a breath as he let his hand rest on the edge of Xisuma's table.

One of the Silent Brothers spoke.

_"We will now commence the ceremony. Those remaining of the families with recite the fallens' names."_

Grian hung his head as his breath hitched. He listened to the brother speak.

_"Jocelyn Gray, Luke Heisler..."_

Grian took a trembling breath, "Xi.." He stuttered, "Xisumavoid, Justin Void."

Grian bit his lip as the brother spoke the last names. He walked over to Maryn and escorted her away from the bodies. The Shadowhunters of the London institute watched as the silent brothers let the fallen Shadowhunters souls ascend to the heavens.

Grian stared at the ground trying to fight back his tears for his fallen family members. Grian clenched the first that he had escorted Maryn on from, his breathing continuing to stutter.

He looked up and whispered shakily, " _Beati_..." He swallowed the lump in his throat, " _Beati Bellicosi_ , Xisuma. May the angels guide your soul, watch over my brother, Ether. Keep his soul safe."

After the funeral let out, Grian went straight to his room. He planted his hands into his desk and focused his breathing. He couldn't hold back the tears any longer as they started flowing from his eyes.

He took off his tie and jacket and sniffled, he knew that things happen for a reason. He sat on the bed and buried his head in his hands.

A few knocks were heard on his door, then a voice, concerned and small.

_"Grian? It's Mumbo. Can I come in?"_

"Yeah." Grian called out, when the door opened then shut, he spoke once more, "I can't believe he's actually gone."

The bed shifted as Mumbo sat next to him, he pulled an arm around him and pulled him close.

"He was my brother, my parabatai. Everything." Grian said quietly, "I wish I could have been there when he-"

"Grian, don't beat yourself up." Mumbo said softly, his voice barely above a whisper, "You did what you could."

Grian didn't say anything, he only dug his head into Mumbo's shoulder more and continued to bawl his eyes out. Mumbo's comforting touch slowly calming Grian down and soon he fell asleep. Mumbo laid him in the bed after taking off Grian's boots, he pulled the covers over Grian and let him sleep. Mumbo got up and left the room quietly.

"How is he?" Impulse asked, "Is he..."

"He's not great." Mumbo replied softly, "It's really got him down. He fell asleep so I laid him in the bed."

"After the week he's had... He's gonna need some sleep."

"Yeah..." Mumbo said barely above a whisper, "It's killing him on the inside."

"A Parabatai's bond is a stronger bond than you think. And Grian's bond with Xisuma... It was so strong they were an unstoppable force. Everything they did, they did together. They moved, flowed, and breathed as one. Their hearts would beat at the same time. The two of them were so in sync."

"Yeah... I could tell."

"You can die from a broken heart, Mumbo. I would keep an eye on Grian for the next few days. Make sure he'll be okay."

"So how are we going to break the news to the other hermits?"

"We'll call an emergency meeting. Leave Grian here, let him rest. Have Maryn watch over him." Impulse said briefly, "We should let the shadow hermits know first though."

"Don't they already? I mean news travels fast."

"I'm not sure. But it's better to do it that way than have a hoard of hermits after us asking why."

After a while, Mumbo and Impulse left for hermitcraft and Maryn went to go check on Grian. When she opened the door, she was relieved to see that he was asleep. She still walked in and sat beside him and stroked his hair.

"Don't leave me too, Grian." She whispered, "You're all I have left."


	19. More Than Brothers

When Grian woke up the next morning it was 10 AM. He remade his bed and went to get dressed.

He was just looking for a shirt when knocks were heard.

_"Grian, it's the Shadow hermits."_

Grian used his magic to open the door then continued looking for a shirt to wear.

"Hey, are you okay?" Scar asked, "We've been wondering."

"If I could say yes without lying, I would." Grian said barely above a whisper putting on a shirt, "The deaths of Xisuma and Justin have hit Maryn and I pretty hard. Myself harder than most. I'm not exactly in the right headspace anymore."

"That's fair, G." Ren said walking up to him, "You did just lose two of the closest family members to you. Even if they weren't blood."

"They were more than blood." Grian said glancing at the pictures on the desk, "We've not always seen eye to eye on things, but they were still my family. They took me in when I was young, eighteen years of love and happiness. They didn't have to do what they did, but they did. But I couldn't even save my own brother from the hands of a greater evil."

"What happened with Xisuma, wasn't your fault."

"I know." Grian whispered, "I just... I need some time to clear my head."

"Take your time, G-man. Just remember we're here for you."

A small smile perked at Grian's lips, "Thanks guys."

When the group left Grian to his thoughts, he turned back to the photos and grabbed the one where it was just him and Xisuma.

"The day we got our runes. I remember we were ten at the time. Young for Parabatai shadowhunters."

He smiled before another knock was heard on his doorframe. He looked over and put the frame down.

"Hey."

"Hey, Grian." Maryn said softly, "How're you holding up?"

"I'm not the greatest, but I'll be alright, how're you holding up?"

"I can say the same as you. Um.. Xisuma left you something." She handed Grian a small box. He cocked an eyebrow as he opened it.

"A locket?" He opened the locket, in it contained a picture of him and Xisuma with the parabatai oath, the locket itself on the outside was decorated with the many runes of the Shadowhunters and the Parabatai rune big in the middle, "Good lord does he know how to make his brother cry. X is something different."

Then he noticed a note inside the box as well, he put the necklace around his neck then took out the note and sat on the bed.

_"To my brother, if we are separated at any point in time, I left you this locket. Look at it when you go into battle. Fight for not only yourself but also me. In Parabatai I trust."_

_"Protect them, Grian."_

"You okay?"

"I- Yeah... I'll be okay." Grian whispered, "I'm gonna go shoot some arrows."

When Grian left, he brought his hand up to the locket, it laid on his chest where it was most bare. He walked straight to the training hall and did what he needed to do.

_~!!!~_

"When are we going to hear from Grian again? He's not been here for a near month." Tango asked, "Worried about the kid."

"He'll be back in his time." Impulse said, "Xisuma's death is really hitting him hard."

In that time, Mumbo had called Grian,

"So yeah, that meeting is in two weeks if you're going to be up for it."

_"I won't say I'll be there for sure, but we'll see what happens."_

"I'm not forcing you to come, you know that, right?"

_"I do. And I just don't think I should be in Hermitcraft at the moment. The entire shadow world thing and Xisuma and Justin... It's just a lot to handle."_

"That's understandable."

_"Don't be surprised if you don't see me for the next two weeks."_

"I won't be. You're still dealing with a lot."

_~Two Weeks Later~_

"I don't think he's coming." Impulse whispered, "I've not heard from him in weeks."

"I-I'm sure he'll be here, it's not like he'd ditch like the last four meetings." Scar said.

"Xisuma's death was hard on all of us." Jevin said, "What's making Grian any different?"

That's when Grian walked into the doorframe, "Hey, guys."

"Grian! Hey, you made it." Mumbo greeted, the hermits who didn't see Grian gave Mumbo a concerned look, "You're glamored still."

Grian revealed his upper arm and deglarmored himself revealing himself to the hermits, "I forgot we wiped their minds of the demon battle."

"Grian, what is all over you?" Zedaph asked.

"They're runes, they give me heightened powers." Grian said taking his seat, "Let's get this meeting started, shall we?"

When the meeting was over, the shadow hermits pulled Grian aside.

"Grian, why aren't you hiding your runes?" Impulse asked, "We all agreed to protect the Mundie hermits from the shadow world."

"People are dying Impulse." Grian simply said, "Shadowhunter, Wolves, Warlocks, Vampires. The shadow world was exposed. There's no need to hide anymore. Our people are dying, some to Mundanes out of fear, others to other downworlders. The entire shadow world is in danger."

"So if we don't have to hide do-"

"Keep the wards up Scar. We don't want demons in Hermitcraft. But the meeting wasn't the only reason why I came today."

The group gave him a confused look, "I was told to find the cause of death for five newly killed shadow world people. Three wolves of my pack, a warlock, and shadowhunter. I found something concerning that you should all know."

_"I don't think this war is over yet."_


	20. Exit Wounds

When Grian left Hermitcraft once more, the shadow world hermits got an unexpected visitor.

"Maryn..." Impulse greeted, "Wh-what're you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you guys about Grian." She said quietly, "He's not been doing the greatest lately. He's become weaker, he's shut himself out more... The medical Shadowhunters called upon an angel to help him while Grian was asleep, but the angel told me something that is concerning."

"You gotta tell us." Mumbo said, "He's one of us."

"The angel said that he's suffering from a broken heart. His bond with Xisuma was so strong that losing X is slowly killing Grian."

"I knew their bond was strong..." Impulse said quietly, "Is he going to be able to get over it?"

"He can get over broken heart syndrome, but I don't think he'll be able to get over Xisuma's death. Recovering from that can take up to four weeks, it's been three and a half. I'm starting to worry."

"We can probably help him out of it. But I don't know how effective it would be."

"You can try, but whenever he's in his room he doesn't ever really come out unless it's target practice. You'd be lucky to see him out and actually doing hand to hand."

"We'll talk to him."

The shadow hermits went to the institute to see where Grian was, they were lucky to hear him in the training hall.

When they got into the doorframe they saw Grian kick the head off the dummy.

"Grian?"

He looked over at the hermits, "Hey." He pushed his hair out of his face, he walked to a bench and grabbed a towel, "What is this? An intervention?"

"G, we're worried about you."

Grian chuckled as he dried the sweat off his face, "Why? I'm doing just fine."

"Grian.. You're not fine."

"Guys, I told you I'm fine." Grian repeated grabbing a water bottle.

"Grian, quit playing this off like you're okay!" Mumbo said, "Grian, your bond with Xisuma-"

"Is slowly killing me." Grian interrupted, "I know. My mother isn't that secretive. Also the angel they called upon was Ether. My cousin. Besides, if I die, who's gonna teach you to fight in five inch heels?"

"Uhh..."

"My boots are five inch heels." Grian said tapping his boot heel, "Gives me a harder kick. Makes me more lethal."

"You're lethal enough with that kick of yours. YOU BEHEADED ANOTHER DUMMY."

"I would practice on another hunter, but they're all CHICKEN."

"Okay, Gri-"

"Sorry, what was that? All I heard was chicken noises."

Impulse and Mumbo both looked at Grian like he was insane.

"You want to settle some anger?" Grian took a few steps back, "Open target."

"I'd say he's perfectly fine." Scar chuckled, "He's all yours Shadowhunters."

"What!? You can't-"

"Buck-aw!" Grian taunted, "You wanna prove you're not chicken, come at me."

After a few minutes of fighting, Impulse stopped the group.

"Grian..."

"What?"

"Your chest is glowing."


	21. The Impossible

Grian darted to a mirror and groaned, "That's not normal..."

"That isn't supposed to happen with runes, right?" Mumbo asked.

"No, no it's not." Grian said as the rune completely engraved itself back on his chest, "There's no way..."

Grian took off the locket Xisuma left him and grabbed his stele and burned a tracking rune into his palm. Grain put the locket in between his palms and focused on tracking.

He took a breath and shut his eyes tightly as he exhaled.

Inside his mind he could see a warehouse, sharp tools on a table to the left, chains hanging from the ceiling.

_"Hello Grian."_

Grian gasped and shot his eyes open. He pulled the locket in front of him, the chain holding on three of his fingers.

"Grian?" Impulse asked, "Are you okay?"

Grian looked at the two Shadowhunters, "Xisuma's alive."

He put the locket back onto his neck while Impulse and Mumbo were looking at him like he was crazy.

"Grian, that's impossible. That has never happened before."

"Impulse, I sound crazy. I know, _this_ is crazy. Even _I_ don't know how to react. We all saw the silent brothers lift their souls. This is impossible." Grian said his voice starting to panic, "This isn't right. Something is wrong. I was able to track him... But something isn't right."

"Let's run over, gear up." Impulse said tossing Grian a shirt, "Let's hope this isn't going to go where I'm fearing it's going to be."

"I hope you're right."

Grian had continued attempting to track the brother he lost.

They all stopped in front of a warehouse, Grian armed his bow, and they all walked in quietly.

_I knew you'd join me sooner or later, Shadowhunter. And you've brought friends._

The voice rang in Grian's head causing him to drop his bow.

"Grian!"

Grian fell to a knee and pulled his hands to his ears and groaned.

_Give in to the call. The demand._

The rune on Grian's chest began _sparking_ and it _burned._ Grian couldn't breathe, couldn't think. All he could hear was the call of the demon.

_Fall to evil._

_Demonic blood runs through your veins._

_I can show you where you can find everything you've ever desired._

The voices stopped, and hands were on his shoulders.

Grian panted and gasped.

"Grian, are you okay?" Impulse asked.

Grian gasped at the sudden words, he put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes. He then looked down his shirt and the rune was gone.

"Grian."

"Something's messing with my mind. The rune is gone..."

The three made their way to the institute once more.

"I.. I need to go lay down." Grian whispered to the two and brushed passed them and straight to his room. He shut the door and locked it behind him and threw his bow and quiver to the side and looked in the mirror.

What he saw frightened him. He saw that his eyes had turned pitch black, he rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times and they were normal. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down at the desk.

He took a breath and looked back up, and turned around quickly when he saw someone.. No, _something,_ behind him, knocking over countless items on his desk.

"I'm going crazy. There's nothing here."

_Oh but there is, sweet, vulnerable, Grian._

He tried finding the voice and he couldn't see anyone. He ran to his quiver and grabbed one of his arrows.

"I really hope there's not a demon inside my head." He whispered to himself, taking the arrow and cutting his upper arm lightly, when he saw no demon cloud come out of the wound, he grabbed his stele and healed, "What is happening to me?"


	22. Imbedded In His Head

Grian spent the night laying in his bed, continuously running over his tranquility rune mindlessly.

_What is happening in my head...?_

_I can't think, I can't focus, I can't sleep._

_I've locked up my bow so that I wouldn't hurt anyone or myself._

_But something still isn't right._

Grian was so tired in the morning from not sleeping the night before.

He sat in his bed, legs pulled tightly to his chest. Just breathing. It was calming, but he still felt something wrong with his head and heart.

"Grian?" Maryn called from outside the door, then walked in with three others, "Impulse and I brought Ether and Brother Harns to help."

Grian didn't answer her, he only kept his legs close to his chest and breathed.

"Son, where's your bow and quiver?"

"Locked up." Grian simply said.

"What? Why?"

"Why do you think?" Grian asked extending his legs, "Something's messing with my head, I can't think properly, I'm scared I'm going to hurt someone, I'm not going out on missions because I just can't focus."

"Grian, take a breath." Ether said, walking over to Grian, kneeling in front of him, "You're frightened cousin I know. You're a ruthless fighter when it comes to demons. So let the us help you."

"I don't have a choice, something's wrong and I can't figure it out."

Since Grian was already shirtless, Ether looked at him and said, "Just lay down, and let us do the work."

Grian sighed and did as he was told. Brother Hans walked over to Grian and drew an unknown rune on Grian's chest.

Grian's breath stuttered and his left hand seized.

 _"Relax."_ The brother said, Grian swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced at Impulse who was standing at the foot of his bed, _"Soon, you will be unconscious and we'll look into your mind to see what's wrong."_

The brothers' voice was echoing through his head as he lost consciousness.

"So how is this going to work?" Impulse asked, "We've never had something like this before."

"It's quite simple really." Ether said calmly, "He's my cousin, he has my blood. I can see what's going on with him easily."

_"In this case I don't think an angel touch will fix him."_ The silent brother spoke, _"There's a lot in that kid's mind."_

"It's fine. Start the ritual."

From that point, Ether could see into Grian's mind.

What he saw was darkness, a red eyed jagged winged, sharp clawed demon.

"That's not right." Ether whispered, "You all said that he lost his Parabatai, right?"

The room nodded.

"It left him vulnerable. There's a greater demon trying to fully possess his mind. But it's worse than that."

"What is it?" Maryn asked, her worry expressing itself clearly.

"It's taking over his heart first." Ether said softly, "In order to fix him I have to take him to the Heavens."

"Take care of him, Ether." Maryn said, "Impulse, go alert your people that Grian is going away for a bit."

"On it." Impulse replied and ran off to alert the others.

Ether picked Grian up after being handed a bow and quiver for Grian, and they were transported to the woods.

Grian stirred in the angels' arms.

"Shush, my child. You'll be safe once we get to the Heavens."

Grian gained the strength to open his eyes.

_"D-demon.. Ether.. Demon."_

"You're delirious. Stop talking."

Grian reached up to Ether, to get his attention more fully.

"Ether, there is a _demon_ in.. in the woods." Grian said, trying to focus his voice, when suddenly he was thrown to the ground, bow and quiver near.

When Grian looked up, he was horrified at the site.

A demon, the one that Ether had seen, and the one that Grian has been fighting, punched a hole through the angels' chest and held Ether's beating heart.

Grian sat, paralyzed as he watched Ether die in front of him. Grian snapped himself out of the paralysis and grabbed the bow and an arrow. He gathered the remaining of his strength and shot the arrow.

It didn't seem to have phased the demon at all, the next thing Grian new, a strong pulse of the angel soul blasted through the land, quickly taking Grian's consciousness away.

_~!!!~_

Mumbo and Impulse were in Hermitcraft talking to the Shadow Hermits when they felt the same strong blast.

"Was that-"

"The death of an angel." Impulse breathed, "Grian's in danger. He's vulnerable, mentally and physically. We need to find him."

"We'll see if we can track him through his magic." Scar said running off with the other Warlocks.

"We'll track his scent." Ren replied, taking the wolves.

Mumbo and Impulse both went to the real world and started to look into the wolf dens and get them onto searching.


	23. The Voices In your Head Aren't Real

Grian woke up, almost at full strength. His arms were extended above his head, chained rather tightly. He glanced up at the chains and groaned. 

"Ah, you're awake." 

"What do you want with me?" Grian asked not being able to see the being in question. 

He didn't have to wonder long, for the being appeared in front of him, red eyes, jagged wings, claws sharp enough to cut skin. 

"No.. You're dead.. I _SAW_ you die!" 

"Yes, I did die, but not all Shadowhunters go to heaven. Now you have something I need."

"Like what?"

"Oh my darling baby boy." The demon chuckled stroking Grian's chin, Grian flinched away, "I nee a piece of your soul for my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, what would the higher demons want with _you?_ You became a traitor."

The demon put her hand on Grian's chest, "With a pure angel soul like yours, I can resurrect your father and take over the heaven realm. But I need some tools before I can work on my _son_."

"I stopped being your kid when you died." Grian growled, the demonic angel paid no attention to the statement and walked away.

When Grian heard a door close, he tried to find out a way to escape.

With his bow and quiver out of distance, he remembered the potion that he'd never used from Jamil. Lucky for him it was still around his neck.

Grian grabbed the chains, and pulled his feet to wrap around the chains around his hands and managed to get the potion cap into his mouth, and he pulled the plug.

The potion spilling on the floor and Grian quickly appearing in Jamil's penthouse apartment.

He did however fall on his head.

"Don't you Shadowhunters know how to knock?" Jamil groaned, "Oh, it's you."

He walked over to Grian who was rubbing his head, he spit out the cap to speak, "Hi. A demon angel is after a piece of my soul to resurrect my father. Not the first time someone has randomly appeared in your apartment seeking assistance."

"You aren't looking well."

"Well, I'm at high risk of a demon taking over my mind, so I would assume not."

"I can't heal a broken heart or mind, but I can heal your immune systems." Jamil held out his hand to Grian, "May I ask, why do you rarely use your downworld powers, Shadowhunter?"

"Because my downworld powers come from my father." Grian replied, Jamil turned towards him, "What?"

"You've said this before, you're not your father." Jamil glared at him then plucked a hair out of Grian's head.

"Ow." Grian rubbed his head, "Why did you just pull a hair out of my head?"

"DNA for this potion."

"Oh. Hey, phone?"

"Nope, it'll cause too much attention to you. Sit on the couch and rest, young Shadowhunter."

"Dude, just call me Grian. We both held Xisuma to our hearts."

Jamil only hummed and continued making the potion. Grian found himself growing more tired with every breath he took.

"Is.. Is there something in the air?" Grian asked, his voice mumbling. Grian heard a crash and clash shattering, before a dark figure being on top of him.

_"You can't run forever Grian. Our time has just begun."_

_~!!!~_

_Pandora: The demonic angel of hell._

_Relationship: Grian's mother._

_Summary of her past: Separated from her child at birth, when she attempted to save her child, she was murdered in front of him. Pandora's hatred corrupted her mind and her angel blood turning her pure blood demonic. She became the second ruler of hell._

_She sought revenge out on Ravana. Only now to seek revenge on her only son for killing her daughter and former husband._


	24. Fear Your Strengths

When Grian awoke, he realized he couldn't move, paralyzed from the waist down.

_"Ah, you're awake."_

Grian's breathing was hoarse, staggered, nonrhythmic. He had no concept of where he was, or who he was with. He couldn't even grasp the fact that he couldn't tell what time it was.

_"It's so nice of your consciousness to come back at such a perfect time."_

"Where are you? Show yourself, demon."

_"'Demon'. You Shadowhunter hybrids are so quick to demoralize others to demonic beings."_

"I know a demon when I feel and see one. So, show yourself."

The being in question appeared in a large cloud of black fog. Grian kept trying to get oxygen into his lungs, but with every attempt of breath, it wheezed and caught at the back of his throat, barely reaching his lungs.

The being had black jagged wings, blood red eyes, claws for fingers, her feet tapped with every step as she slowly walked towards Grian with a chuckle in her throat. She brought her clawed hand to Grain's face, putting her forefinger under Grian's left eye.

_"You're **quite** the being... Grian."_

"You don't want trouble with me. Let me go, mother."

_"You're right about that, son."_

Grian looked at her in confusion.

_"I'm wanting your power. Siphon out your magic, downworlder blood, and cut out your runes."_

"You put Shyanne up to that. No wonder she wanted all mine out."

_"See? Now you're piecing it together."_

_~!!!~_

Impulse groaned loudly as he dropped what he had in his hands, "I can't track him. I can't find him, I can't see him. He has to be over water."

"Impulse, take a breath. We found him once, we can find him again."

"Look, I've been on Grian's team for as long as I can remember. We need to find him."

_~!!!~_

He was halfway out of his mind.

He was barely **_breathing_**.

He was lucky to be _alive._

The only thing keeping him from completely giving up, were the words Maryn spoke to him.

_Don't leave me, you're all I have left._

_Keep marching Soldier._


	25. 𝕵𝖚𝖘𝖙 𝕭𝖗𝖊𝖆𝖙𝖍𝖊

He was wheezing.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't think.

Paralyzed.

Unable to move anywhere.

_Just breathe._ He told himself, _They'll help you soon. They're bound to find you._

_Or at least they should._

Runes were missing our of his arms and torso, not too many to consider fatal blood loss, but enough to destroy any sense of strength he had left.

_!!!_

_Gone._

_Gone as if it never existed in the first place._

_Breathing was not an easy thing._

_Inhale. Wheeze. Inhale. Wheeze. Inhale. Repeat._

_Every day was the same at this point._

_One morning, I saw her **feeding** the runed flesh to her **pets.**_

_The evil, demonic blooded beings._

_Four legs, front claws, all frightening and deadly._

_Bite after bite._

_Death after death._

_All for what?_

_Pain?_

_Suffering?_

_Acceptance?_

_Regret?_

_Reunion?_

_Torture?_

_Is she **proving** something?_

_There's not a day that goes by that I do not believe I will wake up breathing._

_Alive._

_The smell of blood filled **all** my senses._

_It was nauseating._

_Disorienting._

_Sickening._

_Every spark of pain._

_Every cut of the scalpel._

_Every word she spoke._

_I heard._

_I felt._

_I knew._

_She spoke of Xisuma._

_She disrespected his name._

_She **planned** his murder._

_She was only here because **I** killed Shyanne._

_The traitor._

_The hider._

_The Deathbringer._

_Ruler of Hell._

_The royal family._

_I stand nothing by them._

_I refuse to keep the Ravana name._

_My name._

_My name is,_

_Grian Xelqua Void._

_Charleston has nothing to me anymore._

_It's gone._

_I'm a child of the Void family._

_My brother._

_My parabatai._

_My life._

_It was all for them._

_I fought for **them.**_

_I flew for **them.**_

_**I stayed for them.** _

_**𝕋𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕞𝕪 𝕗𝕒𝕞𝕚𝕝𝕪.  
** _

**_Nothing can change that._ **


	26. Downworld Truce

"Look, Downworlder or not, Grian is your pack leader, your clan leader, your friend. He needs everyone's help." Ren shouted over the clamoring werewolves and vampires, "He's in more danger than we are able to know."

"Why should we care? If he was stupid enough to get himself captured, why should we help him?"

"Raphael, I will murder you. Grian took you in when you were a young Wolf lost in the main hub." Ren threatened, "You're second in command for the vampires and we need a truce."

"Fine. We'll help. But we won't be happy about it." Raphael groaned, "We'll meet the wolves and your Shadowhunter friends under the pier at midnight."

"Good."

_~Midnight~_

"Shadowhunters." The vampires hissed, "Fancy seeing you here."

"We're just here to save our friend." Impulse threatened, "We all have a truce. So let's put past our differences."

"We have. We're even cooperating with the flea bags."

"At least _we_ don't smell like rotting flesh." Ren teased, then started walking forward.

The second in command vampire whistled at Ren, gaining his attention immediately, "Hey, sit.." Ren stopped moving, "Stay. Good boy." 

"Rotten flesh." 

"Roll over."

"Play dead." Ren came back with a taunt in his voice.

"REN. WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO ATTEND TO RIGHT NOW." Impulse interrupted, "Grian's an ally of all of us."

Each clan, werewolf, and Shadowhunter started walking through the city until Ren shouted at them.

"Hey! I got a scent... It's Grian's. Follow me."

Impulse, Mumbo, and Ren all got into where Grian was being held. They found him chained up in a corner, blood seeping from his torso and arms, his head hung and weakly laid against his chest. 

The three ran up to Grian and started unlocking the chains. Grian lifted his head weakly. 

"You guys need to leave." Grian sputtered, "That _thing_ can punch out a full blooded angel's heart with ease."

"We're not leaving you here."

"Yes you are, Impulse. That's an order."

"This is an order that I'm defying." 

"Impulse, stop." Grian strained, "If she finds you here, she'll kill you..."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. We need you Grian. We need you more than you think." Impulse said, hushing Grian instantly, "Let's get him out of here."

_"He was always a good boy."_ Pandora growled from a distance, _"Now he's just a shell of his own body. You can take him, Shadowhunters and wolf. He'll die anyways. But be warned, I will return with a vengeance for my boy."_

The lights exploded, making the entire room pitch black.

"Well, time to visit the warlocks." Mumbo said trying to lighten the mood. Impulse brought out one of the light stones and it lit up the entire room

Ren looked at him with confusion, "It's cooler than a flashlight. Also shows us that light can be found in even the darkest of places."

_~Time Skippy Skip~_

Weeks pass for the Shadow world, Grian was fully recovered and was ready to take on the queen of hell.

"Look, I don't care whether or not you _think_ I'm ready to kill her, I'm going to end this fight."

"Grian, you're still recovering. Things aren't as easy as you think it's going to be."

"Maryn, I know damn well it's not going to be as easy as my ego may think it may be. But this fight needs to end."

"We know this, Grian. But life i-"

"Life isn't what it used to be. The Shadow world was exposed, people are dying. Our own are dying. I have _wolves and vampires_ **dying.** The pack thinks I don't care. And at this rate, I'm going to have to put Ren as the alpha wolf."

"Grian-"

"No, my runes may be weak. I may have lost a lot of strength, but that will not prevent me from ending this whole fiasco."

She knew she couldn't stop him. But she wanted to try, he was her son. Her only family she had left.

Grian looked for Ren in the main room of the institute, quickly walking through the majority of Shadowhunters.

"Ren!"

The wolf quickly turned around and walked towards him, the two meeting in the middle.

"Something wrong, G?"

"I'm putting you as alpha of the pack." Grian said, getting to the point immediately, "I can't keep letting the pack become endangered because of me."

"The downworlders are at a truce."

"I know. But that doesn't mean that they aren't in danger. You're a better leader than I could ever be."

"Grian-"

"Ren, I don't need the, 'you do great things' speech. Just trust me when I say I need you to be the leader of the pack. I'm also going to put Raphael in charge of the city vampire clans."

"Are you sure you're wanting to do that? Give up your authority?"

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be here telling you I'm wanting you in charge of the pack. You trust me, so you know I know what's best."

"Fine, but you'll still have authority within the pack."

"Very well." Grian took Ren's wrist and gave him the alpha mark, "Go tell the pack."


	27. When Demons Fall

Grian's runes became stronger with every day that Pandora was idle.

He was currently in the training hall beating up a punching bag and thinking.

_It's been two weeks. Why hasn't she attacked? The Shadowhunters are in danger._

_We have no plan._

_The vamps and wolves are all in a truce, they're a force to be reckoned with._

_It makes no sense..._

_Unless there's a reason she's not..._

He shot his head up, "Unless she's wanting us to come to her."

_That is correct. Come to me my child._

_Young and innocent._

_Small and Frail._

"Shut. Up." Grian growled pulling his hands to his head, "You can't harm me in the institute."

_Then why react, son?_

Grian shook out the voice overthrow, ignoring the pain it caused through his entire body. Every movement felt like fire burning through his bones, through his _blood_ _._ Suddenly noises became too loud, every small, miniscule movement was heard through his ears. Pounding against his head. A never ending cycle of pain, suffering, regret- anything. No matter what happened, Grian could hear.

Grian pulled himself together and activated his anti-tracking rune. Though he didn't have his stele, but the rune activated with his eyes briefly turning a bright, veiny golden colour through his irises.

He blacked out.

_"Well, look at you." A familiar voice in Grian's subconscious called, "In his own head."_

_"X..." Grian breathed, "Y-you're..-"_

_"Dead. I'm aware. I'm a part of your subconscious now."_

_"How?"_

_"My soul went to the person who I care about the most."_

_"I.. Okay."_

_"I know why you're here kid."_

_Grian paused a second, "I need guidance, X... Please tell me you can help me."_

_"Your mother will not stop until the whole shadow world has fallen. You are the only thing that is standing between her and destruction of the entire world."_

_"So you're telling me I'm a super weapon? Xisuma, that's insane. There's no way."_

_"Grian, you are a Watcher. You have all the blood of the Downworld, you have the purest of angel blood."_

_"You know he's right, nephew."_

_"Ether." Grian said slightly surprised, "Who else is in my subconscious?"_

_"It's just the two of us here." Ether said walking up to the two, "Grian, you're an angel. You need to embrace it and find your powers. Though it seems you've already found one."_

_"I.. I don't understand."_

_"You can activate your runes without your stele. No matter what rune it may be, you can activate it easily. Focus that power because it will lead you to victory."_

_"But I-"_

_"Just do us both a favour." Ether interrupted, Grian looked at them, "Wake up."_

He woke with a shock, he realized that he was in his bed, surrounded by his friends and Maryn.

"Grian, you scared us half to death!" Maryn exclaimed, "What has happened to you!?"

Grian stuttered, "I.. I don't know..."


	28. Shadowhunter by Heart, Angel by Blood

**_(Very violent, very graphic, blood chapter)_ **

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mumbo asked, "It's your body!"

"Mumbo, that's what I mean. I don't know what's wrong with my head." Grian snarked, "But it was weird."

"Weird how?" Impulse asked noticing how dilated Grian's pupils were.

"I saw Ether... And Xisuma. They're both chilling in my subconscious."

"Sweetheart, that makes no sense." Maryn said putting her hands on Grian's shoulder and chest, "Xisuma and Ether have both moved on."

"No, I know what I'm talking about. They're basically my subconscious. It's weird."

"Grian, I think you should rest more." Maryn said, her voice full of worry, "I think you're a little.. A little disorientated."

"No, no. I'm perfectly coherent. I know what I'm talking about. I'm not crazy."

"Well..."

"Shut up, Mumbo."

Some time later, Grian was walking to Impulse's room when he heard people talking.

_"Look, he isn't the Shadowhunter he used to be. He was the greatest hunter we had. But through the last two months, he's been put through so much torture, so much pain."_

_"Look, Grian will break a lot of hearts. He already does. And he's great at it. It what makes him a great warrior."_

_"But that's just it. He's not just a warrior. He's a human being. And lately he's not been treated like one. He's been treated as a recovery patient."_

_"Yeah, but he just needs a lot of support. It's not every day that there's a demon attempting to possess your mind."_

Grian had enough, he got up and walked into the door.

"It's not possession. It's voice throwing."

"How much of this conversation did you hear?" Impulse asked frantically.

"A good portion but that's beside the point. We need to end this fight, and we need to end it now."

The people in the room looked at Grian like he was crazy.

"I'm tired of hiding. I'm tired of hearing her voice in my head. I don't care if Pandora is my last blood relative or not. She wants me _dead._ And this fight ends tonight."

Less than five minutes later, every Shadowhunter was stood in front of the main stand where Grian stood.

"Shadowhunters! This war ends tonight!" Grian shouted looking over the Shadowhunters of the London institute, "The entire Shadow world is relying on us to protect them. If we lose, a lot of people will die, downwolder and Shadowhunter alike. It's up to us to end this. We are all responsible for each other. No Shadowhunter left behind. Everyone travels in teams of three or more."

Grian's team sent him a concerned look. But he dismissed it and continued talking.

"We all have angel blood. Some of us more so than others. Let's win this fight with our hearts and runes. Suit up. Let's move."

Grian, Impulse, and Mumbo all made their way to the tallest building in the city. The wind blew through each of their hair, it being blown to the west. The darkness of the night, but the shine of the moon caused a small shadow to be cast behind them. Grian had his bow poised as he put one foot on the railing.

He subconsciously activated his sight rune to see down to the roads and through buildings.

"Grian, can you see anything?" Impulse asked, "We don't see anything from the south."

"Nothing." Grian replied, monotone, "She wants my blood and powers. She's bound to expose herself eventually."

"That's something I didn't need to hear." Impulse mumbled, "We need to find something."

"Like what, Impulse? We have the entire London Institute out on lookouts."

_Come find me Grian._

_I have your precious mother._

Grian gasped, "She has Maryn."

"How do you know that?"

"Pandora speaks in brainwaves. But Maryn is in trouble and we need to find her."

"Well, do you have anything you can track?"

He thought for a moment before taking out the necklace and began tracking it.

"It's not hers specifically, but it's tied to her and X. So I can find her through this." Grian said quickly, "She's in the park."

"Let's go in style."

Grian cocked an eyebrow at him and took out his stele, then drew the portal rune.

They appeared immediately, Grian had his bow drawn and ready to shoot as they walked carefully around the fountain.

_"So nice of you to join us."_

The three all looked up as the jagged winged demon landed in front of them.

"This whole thing has nothing to do with Maryn." Grian growled, "Let her go."

His bow was pointed directly at the heart of the demon.

She laughed her next words, _"Oh, that's so sweet. You care for your deal old deruned mother."_

Grian started a growl in his throat as his eyes glowed green, "This is between me and you."

 _"You don't have the guts to take the shot."_ She pulled her claw to the edge of Maryn's neck, _"Because one shot and she'll be dead."_

_Think Grian..._ He thought, looked at the petrified look on his mother's face before slowly lowering his bow, arrow still loaded, "Let her go."

The demon smirked at him. It off put Grian's knowledge back a moment before realizing his mistake. Because in a second, Mumbo and Impulse couldn't move. Immobilized by the weeds and darkness of the demons' powers. The next thing he knew his bow was on the other side of the fountain and he was face to face with the most powerful demon.

Pandora's threat didn't pass. Her claw was still against Maryn's throat.

_"Have you always been this emotionally weak?"_

"You've taken everything from me." Grian said, "My brother, my father, and now you're threatening the only mother I know."

"I AM YOUR MOTHER."

"YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME."

"YOU ARE MY SON."

"I am _**NOT**_ your son. I am the Void family's son. I do **nothing** for _you._ I **fight** for _**THEM**_. I protect _**THEM**_. _**THEY**_ TOOK CARE OF _ME_. _**THEY**_ know me. **They** know the _**real**_ me. **You** know _**nothing**_ about me. You're the _**queen** of Hell_. And I will gladly..." He looked for his bow, "I will gladly watch your body disintegrate into ashes."

_"You wouldn't dare endanger your mother."_

"No." Impulse said behind them, "But I'm smarter than you in every way, NOW!"

The person that looked like Grian removed his glamour to reveal himself as Impulse. He immediately ran to the other side of the fountain grabbed Grian's bow and shot it at the vines holding them down. And immediately after, Grian grabbed an arrow and drew it when he landed behind Pandora.

"I told you I wouldn't harm anyone who doesn't deserve it." Grian growled, "Now I warn you one more time. Let. Maryn. Go."

Grian could hear her chuckling, _"I'll let her go from life."_

That was he only line before Mumbo and Impulse were gone.

_"Now that little speech... Are you sure that's true?"_

"We planned it all. Those are all my own words. Every word through it was true."

Grian eyed the fountain while Pandora's eyes were closed from snickering at him. He jumped into the air, using the fountain plates as leverage to grab Maryn and sit her behind him.

"Stay here." Grian demanded, reloading his bow and shooting it into the demons' shoulder, "I told you I'm smarter than you in every way. Nothing I said was wrong or incorrect. You are the worst thing to happen to me _Queen of Hell._ "

"I am your mother."

"No you're not." He shot two more arrows, "You're a demon who needs to die."

He once more used the plates to his advantage and gaining height over the demon queen. She shot her dark powers at Grian. Grian being the smart one, he used his own angel power to activate his speed rune, gaining enough speed to dodge every shot.

When he landed on the ground, his wings spread on either side of him. Pandora looked to her left when she remembered about the deruned Shadowhunter. She shot a dark spike at her, it piercing her stomach.

"No!" Grian shouted, then stood in horror as he saw the blood coming out of her mouth.

_"Save her, or kill me. Your choice Gri-"_

Five arrows were immediately shot into the heart of the demon in no time at all.

"Maryn!" Grian shouted running to her side, dropping his bow three feet behind him, "No... No, no, no.. Please.."

"Grian..." She sputtered, "Thank you.."

"No.. Don't leave me.. You're all I have left." Grian said, tears streaming down his face, "Let me heal you.. Please.."

"Hey.. Hey, no tears." Maryn said, weakly pulling her hand up to her face wiping away the tear as Grian gripped her wrist, "You can't heal this. You did what you could to protect me."

"I could've done more. I could have portalled you away.. I could-"

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't focus on what you could have done." She could feel her lungs filling up with more blood. Her last words to Grian, "I'm proud of you."

Her grip died as her body went limp. Grian started gasping for air as his sobs couldn't be held back.

He had to stand up and walk away when police officers walked up to the body. No one could see Grian. He was glad about that, he looked like a complete mess.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_Impulse: We were portalled all the way across London under the bridge. Are you okay Grian?_

He took a breath before responding as he heard ambulances coming up behind him.

_G: I'm unharmed._

_G: Pandora's dead._

_Impulse: What about Maryn?_

Grian didn't want to respond. He heard the thunder above him clash, lightning hitting the ground, paramedics calling in a code black.

_G: Dead..._

_G: Pandora killed her._

He ignored the rest of the texts as he walked away.

Grian sat himself on a bench and buried his face in his hands, trying to stop his emotions from taking over him.

He's lost everyone in his family in the Shadow World.

Xisuma, Justin, Maryn... All gone. All dead to the hands of demons.

He had deglamored himself so he was visible to the mundanes. He was expecting cops to come up to him soon.

_"Excuse me?"_

Grian looked up, "What can I do you for officer?"

The officer took off his hat, Grian tried to keep his cool, "We regret to inform you that your mother has died. She was murdered by some demonic force."

He sighed before speaking, "I..."

"We know this can be hard, but it's more difficult to process the loss of a loved one."

"Thank you." Grian said, then walked away from the cop, glamoring himself without the officer knowing and portalling to where Impulse and Mumbo were, which ironically at the Institute.

Every Shadowhunter congratulated him on his win, and the protection of the Shadow world. But he didn't acknowledge it. Impulse and Mumbo looked at each other.

"I think he just needs some time.." Impulse whispered, "He just lost everyone in the matter of weeks."

"Yeah.. We'll talk to him tomorrow."

_~One day later~_

Impulse and Mumbo found Grian sitting on a city park bench in the rain. 

"He looks lost..." Impulse whispered, "This stuff is so hard on people. Even the toughest of warriors like him."

They slowly sat beside the small hermit, he had his head resting against his knuckles, just breathing calmly.

"Hey, buddy." Impulse said quietly, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Grian replied, his voice not even above a whisper.

"Are you sure?" Mumbo asked putting an arm around him.

Grian thought for a moment, and in the same volume, spoke, "No."

"You know we're here for you."

"I just... I just need some time. I'm still not over X. I'm not over Justin, and with Maryn... I just.. I need time to be alone."

"Grian.."

"Don't Grian me Mumbo. Because of what I've been through the past three weeks, the silent brothers are giving me eight new runes tomorrow." 

When Impulse looked at Mumbo, Grian spoke the new eight he was receiving.

"Agony, Destined, Enlighten, Mnemosyne, Remembrance/Mourning, Understanding, Promise, Communication. All of which, painful to receive."

"But why?"

"Because I've lost everyone. Plus it was arranged when I was young and I agreed to it. I just didn't think all of this would happen with me only being twenty-four."

"You need to come to us if-"

"If I need anyone to talk to. I know. But not even therapy can help me now. I can't simply talk to someone and expect all my problems to slowly disappear."


	29. When Death Part Thee And Me

Grian kneeled in front of the Silent brother. The entire London institute behind him, all stood in white.

_"You may stand."_

Grian stood and placed his hands behind his back.

_"Recite the parabatai oath, Grian Xelqua Void."_

"Entreat me, not to leave thee. Or return from following after thee-- For whither thou goest, I will go. And where thou lodgest, I will lodge. Thou people, shall be my people, and thy god, my god. Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried. The angel do so to me and more so also, if aught but death part thee and me."

_"These runes you are about to receive will be painful. Are you mentally prepared to take these runes?"_

"Yes sir."

_"Your first rune, will be the mourning rune. It shall go on your hand."_

Grian held out his left hand. The silent brother began to burn the first rune into his skin.

Not a wince of pain appeared on Grian's face as the rune caused him to relive the memories of his past.

_"The destined rune, will go beside your promise and communication runes on your heart where your parabatai rune once stood."_

The silent brother drew them against Grian's chest, Grian felt his breath escape him a bit as the three were drawn over his heart. The burned skin slightly smoking from the stele's touch.

_"Turn around."_

Grian turned to face the London institute. He could feel the brother move the hairs covering his neck.

_"The understanding rune, to help you understand that things happen for a reason."_

The rune began burning into the back of his neck.

_"Turn."_

Like a dog he obeyed, _"Mnemosyne. The rune of full remembrance."_

The silent brother burned it into his left shoulder.

The silent brother moved Grian's head to expose the barest part of his neck.

_"Enlighten."_

_"The rune of pain, Agony. This rune is powerful enough to be torture."_

"I've endured worse. The only pain the agony rune can give me is the pain I allow it too."

The silent brother looked down on him then slowly held out his hand to Grian. Grian responded with giving him his arm. The brother gripping his wrist tightly as he drew on the rune.

Grian could feel the breath escape him as it was drawn on.

As it finished, Grian took a deep breath, silently wincing at the rune.

_"Shadowhunter, with these new runes, you will not be treated the same. Your life will be completely altered. You are stronger, faster, smarter. The perfect fighter."_

Grian took a knee and bowed before the brother.

_"You are dismissed."_

Grian stood and was the first to walk down the aisle, the other Shadowhunters watching him as he did.

Twenty minutes later, Grian sat crisscrossed on his bed when Impulse and Mumbo walked in, still in their white clothes.

"You doing okay, Grian?" Impulse asked when he saw the mourning rune glowing on his palm.

"I'll be fine." Grian said quietly, "Every rune has a purpose. Every event has a purpose. Every human has a purpose. It's simple. Follow what's asked of you and everything will be simple."

"What? Grian, you're not a super soldier."

"I am. But I don't want to be."

Mumbo and Impulse stayed quiet.

"'m tired of fighting. 'm tired of war. I just want to be treated as normal. Not some demon hunter hybrid who has family issues. How ironic is it that my family was killed by my biological family?"

"Gri, you've been through a lot."

"I'm aware. I'm a Void child. They were my family." Grian subconsciously rubbed the agony run on the top of his arm, "This only harms me as much as I allow it too. But that doesn't mean I still can't feel its effects."

That night Grian was outside on the balcony playing with a ball of magic when he heard the voices in his head speaking once more.

_"So new runes. Your mental health is depleting."_

"Get out of my head, X. I don't need the 'take a break' speech from you too."

_"I'm not telling you to take a break."_

"Then what _are_ you telling me?"

_"Retire. The Shadow world needs not a broken Shadowhunter."_

"I'm not broken."

_"You've lost everyone in a matter of a month. You've lost yourself too."_

Grian stared at the ball of magic, seeing his reflection, then dismissed it and leaned on the railing, "I have lost my way haven't I?"

Then another Shadowhunter leaned on the railing beside him, "Go home, Grian."

"I-"

"It's not a request. It's a demand."

"Fine. But I wanted to tell you that I'm tired of being _this._ I'd love just protecting Hermitcraft as a Shadowhunter. But I don't think I can stay fighting for this world anymore."

"That's why I'm telling you go home. Don't come back to the institute unless you're grabbing extra arrows. Rest your mind and body. You need it."

Grian left without another word to the Shadowhunter and went to the Hermitcraft portal.

When he got to Hermitcraft, it was like a weight lifted off his shoulders. No demons. No wars. Just peace.

He decided to walk it to his mansion through the nether. No flying, just a casual stroll through the world.

When he walked into his mansion, it was like being in a new building. He'd not been here for months it seemed like.

As he breathed in the Overworld Hermitcraft air, it was cold, but it was nice. He decided to lay down and sleep the night away.

_~!!!~_

Mumbo and the other hermits were talking.

"I've not seen Grian smile in a long time." Ren said, "I miss his bubbly smile."

"If I'm being honest. So do I." Doc added, "I wonder how the kid's holding up."

"He _says_ he's doing okay, but I have a hard time believing that because he's Grian and one of the best."

"But he's not only a soldier. He's a hermit. We're basically the only family he has left."

Out of the corner of their eyes they saw a red shirted, blonde haired gremlin walking into the barge with a handful of shulkers in his arms.

"Hey, it's G."

Everyone walked over to the barge where they heard Grian humming and putting stock in the chests.

"Grian?" Mumbo said cautiously, when Grian turned to him with a smile on his face, Mumbo let out a breath, "Well there's something we haven't seen in a long time!"

Grian stood up and walked towards Mumbo, giving him a hug, "I guess I just needed to get out of the Shadow World."


End file.
